Some Kind Of Bliss
by deConstruction
Summary: [Sequel to Follow Me Home] Trish and Randy are starting to learn that love isn't always enough. Second thoughts and outside influences threaten their future together. Are they strong enough to weather the storm?
1. Aren't you Trish Stratus?

**_Authors Note : _Okay, so inspiration hit me this morning when I was out walking my dog. I honestly didn't plan on starting the sequel for a while yet...but as the Queen taught me, when an idea hits you, go with it. So here we are. The Sequel to 'Follow Me Home'. This is my second wrestling fiction, so please be nice to me lol.**

**Reviews are welcomed and very much encouraged, because they give me the reason to continue on with what I write. If you don't like something I write, please be constructive with your comments, and please don't throw anything...I own nothing and not a single person in this story (unless stated otherwise). If I did, I'd be as rich as Vinny Mac (who does own all this stuff) and wouldn't be doing this right now. So please don't sue ok? Hope you guys like :)**

His lips were ecstasy. The confident, careful caress of his hand knew every curve of her body, every intimate spot on her petit form. The growled words and soft professions of love caused shivers of electricity to dance their way beneath her skin.

Trish was certain the searing heat of his tongue was going to leave welts on her stomach where it passed, dipping ever lower towards her heated centre.

"I love you..." Her strangled moan coursed from her throat, burning in her chest as it was released.

She could already imagine the self satisfied smile on his face, but the feeling of his hands gliding down the backs of her thighs, placing them gently onto his shoulders was blatant evidence of his pleasure at her words.

Biting her bottom lip, Trish arched her hips upwards, desperate for his tongue to make contact with her enticing warmth.

Her face screwed into a mask of annoyance as her ears registered the knock at the door.

Groaning, and not from Randy's careful attention, Trish gripped the sheets of the bed she was laying on.

"Leave it." Randy whispered, his voice low and dangerously seductive. Wanting so much to agree, Trish sighed in frustration as she knew this had to end.

Slowly, she began to open her eyes, her mind already plotting the horrible death of whomever it was that had the audacity to have disturbed her from the dream she was having.

"Just when it was fucking getting good." Trish mumbled. Slinging her legs over the side of the bed, Trish touched her hand to the back of her neck, feeling the heat burning there. Her tanned skin held a sheet of sweat as her breath came in short rasps.

Readjusting the shoulder of the black, over-sized 'RKO' t-shirt she was wearing, Trish padded her way across the room to open the door, if nothing else to smack whomever it was that had spoiled her moment with her absent boyfriend. Almost 6 weeks apart and she was desperate to have anytime she could with Randy, even if it was only in her dreams.

Wrenching the door open, Trish's eyes were already narrowed as she regarded her visitor.

"Woman! Are you still not dressed? I called your cell like a million times this morning! Why aren't you ready?" Trish sighed into the face of the glowering Candice, running her hands back through her unruly blonde hair.

"Bite me bitch. I overslept and I turned my phone onto silent okay?" Trish's reply was blunt as she turned around and headed back into the room, Candice following her in.

Glancing to her night table, Trish registered the angry '7.37' glaring at her in an eerie green shade from the alarm clock resting there. She should have been in the lobby almost an hour ago.

"I need to shower and change." Trish stated again, releasing a lazy yawn.

"So we're not getting out of here before 11am at least," Candice sighed, "at least you're already packed. I'll get John to take your bags to the car whilst you make yourself all pretty and shit."

Mumbling a few words of thanks, Trish grabbed her phone off the table and headed into the ensuite bathroom, locking the door behind her. Flipping the clam shell phone open, Trish registered with smug delight the '18 missed' calls.

Scrolling through the list, Trish couldn't help but giggle. Candice. Candice. Candice. Candice. Candice. Candice. Randy. Candice. Candice -_ wait...Randy?_

"Fuck!" Trish spat, angry at missing a call from her boyfriend. Punching in the code for her voicemail, Trish desperately held the receiver to her ear, hoping Randy had left her a message. Breathing a sight of relief, Trish rested against the sink as her heart warmed to the sound of her boyfriends deep voice.

_"Hey baby girl, it's me. I'm stuck here in some freakin' German airport, my flight is still fuckin' delayed.. God I miss you. I was hoping you were gonna pick up...maybe you're still in bed? Damn that's nice thought. I'm going crazy without hearing your voice...and that damn giggle..."_

In response, Trish giggled as Randy described. As if knowing she would laugh, he continued the message he had left.

_"...yeah...that one. I'm so tired baby. I've been going from city to city on the this god damn press tour and I'm just so fed up. The same boring questions, the same stuck up interviewers, not to mention the ugly kids telling me how much they love me. I just wanna be at home with you. I miss you so bad baby…"_

Hearing Randy's sorrow filled sigh filled Trish with a deep sense of guilt.

"…_Oh yeah…some fat kid asked me for your number today. I thought it was fucking hilarious. He said you were too much woman for me to handle, that you needed some real lovin'. Kinda made my day actually."_

Smiling, Trish wrapped her free arm around her stomach as she continued to listen.

"_Anyway baby. I gotta go, we're about to back in. I miss you. Call me when you get the chance. Oh, and it looks like our weekend in Toronto is off. Vince has roped me into some European television shit which I can't get out of. I'm sorry. I was really looking forward to being with you…my wrist could use the break at the very least. We'll figure something else out, I promise. I love you Trish. Call me soon. Bye baby girl."_

The line went dead and the high pitched woman's voice asked Trish if she wanted to save the message. Snapping the phone shut, Trish hung her head in dejection.

She hadn't seen Randy, much less been with him, in six weeks and it was driving her slowly insane.

And now? Trish had no clue when she would be with Randy again.

It was bad enough that Randy had to drop the WWE Championship back to Edge as he had to take time off for a clean-up operation on his surgically repaired shoulder. At least if Randy was at home rehabilitating, Trish could go to him or he could come to her whilst she was still on the road.

But Vince had decided that he could put Randy to better use by being a media representative as he healed, being the young fresh face of the company. Being on his own schedule separate to Trish's, Randy was now jetting across the world every week to give presentations and talks.

Being together became even harder than impossible. Even before they had entered into a relationship, Trish had never spent 6 weeks apart from Randy. Their relationship was now limited to phone conversations and messages, and the occasional saucy picture.

Trish was desolate without Randy. It felt as though half of her had been torn from her and the rest had been left to exist very much alone. All Trish's friends had said that since they had begun dating, no-one had seen Trish as happy as she had been in the past 8 months with Randy. And it was true. Trish was constantly smiling and upbeat. Life was good. She was dating the sexiest, funniest, and most caring man she had ever met.

Their connection was deep and heartfelt, they both were crazy about each other. And Randy was unbelievable in bed.

Orton doted on her, but was still strong and masculine. Sure, he had difficulty expressing himself on occasion, but his soulful blue eyes and intimate touches were more than enough to let Trish understand what he was feeling without having to say the words.

It was as close to perfection as Trish had ever been.

But without Randy, she was a mere shell of what she had become. Trish honestly couldn't see the point in being happy if Randy wasn't there to share it with her.

Sighing again, Trish reached down and pulled the tee-shirt over her head. Stepping into the shower, Trish sniffed softly as the warm water began tumbling down over naked body.

Trish was lonely.

And it sucked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few silent tears and a shower later, and Trish was sat in the front seat of a rented SUV. In the driver's seat was one of her closest friends in the world, Lisa, who wrestled under the name Victoria in the WWE. She was the raven haired power house of the Women's Locker room, and was popular with everyone due to her hilarious jokes and dry wit.

In the back seat, acting like a pair of over-sexed teenagers were Trish's other friends, John Cena and Candice Michelle. Glancing over her shoulder, Trish noted with some disgust that John's hand had disappeared into Candice's skirt, whilst Candice's own hand was making suggestive movements on his crotch. Rolling her eyes, Trish turned back to face the front.

John had taken her advice, and had asked Candice out, who had still been hurting over Randy's break up with her. The two became a couple and were inseparable, and had been on several double dates with Randy and Trish. The blonde Canadian bombshell couldn't honestly think of a pair more suited to each other than the two in the back, even if their constant 'Public Displays of Affection' had the ability to turn her stomach.

Glancing in the rear-view mirror, Lisa swore under breath as she noted what was going on.

"People please! Those seats aren't wipe clean, and I'm not dealing with Candy's sticky left overs thank you very much," Trish groaned as Candice scrunched her face up in disgust at Lisa, "if you're going to do the dirty, please do it in someone else backseat okay?"

Shaking her head, Lisa concentrated back on the road as John and Candice separated, settling for holding hands, whispering dirty little comments to each other, some of which Trish could over-hear, flaring crimson red in her cheeks in response.

"So Trisha, how's the delectable Randy these days?" Lisa began, making conversation to draw her attention away..

"I wouldn't know," Trish pouted, "I haven't seen him in six weeks. And now it's going to be even longer."

"Why?" came Lisa's concerned reply.

"Because," Trish grimaced, "Vince has got him doing some European press shit, which means he can't come to Toronto for my weekend off next week. I'm so disappointed."

"I'll bet," Lisa smiled sadly, "don't worry. We'll pick you up some extra strength long-life batteries when we stop. Y'know for those long nights alone."

Trish couldn't help but burst into a fit of sustained giggles. Lisa had a sure fire way to make her laugh, even when all she wanted to do was cry.

"I'm not going to rule it out. I'll call Randy when we get to the next hotel." Trish added, drawing her knees up to her chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an afternoon of serious retail therapy, Lisa had suggest that they stop for something to eat. John had agreed, leading them to a restaurant towards the centre of the town he said he had visited in the past.

In truth, Trish didn't want to eat. She just wanted to go to the hotel, dig herself in under the covers, watch 'Coyote Ugly' and be miserable. If Trish had to be by herself, she was going to do it on her own terms.

Apparently, not yet.

Plodding into the fairly busy restaurant, Trish dropped into the nearest seat, facing towards the back wall of the room. Absent mindedly, Trish fiddled with the menu in front of her, nothing looking particularly appetising to her right now. Lisa, Candice and John all huddled into the bench seat opposite her, grabbing menus and flipping through them.

"It all looks so good." Candice decided, licking her lips as she read the list of foods before her.

"Turkey and mango chutney? Who the fuck does that?" John pondered, screwing up his face at the thought.

"Grilled chicken in a spinach wrap for me I think," Lisa said, practically salivating at the thought whilst her eyes were being drawn to the exquisite desert section of the menu, "Trisha? Doesn't the pork sound good?"

"I'm not really hungry Li. I think I'll just have a salad or something." Trish mumbled, dropping the menu down in front of her. Snatching up her phone, Trish decided she needed to call Randy now. If she could just hear his voice, it would make everything better.

"Can I take your order Mademoiselle?" Came the voice from her left. Trish felt her anger flare for apparently no reason.

_Why do they insist on using such obviously false French accents? It's not big and it's not clever._ Trish inwardly cursed, realising she was being a bitch. It was just that she had little to no patience this evening.

"I'll have the salad. No dressing." Trish knew she was being rude by not looking into the face of the waiter as she addressed him, but she really didn't care right now. It wasn't as though she had chosen to be here anyway.

"Oui. Wait…I recognise you…aren't you that wrestler woman…Trish Stratus?" The fake-French voice sounded less than impressed at his realisation.

"No." Trish stated, being more preoccupied with her friends, who for some reason couldn't contain their laughter. Puzzled, Trish didn't see what they found so funny.

"Of course. My mistake mademoiselle. Trish Stratus isn't as…how you say…chubby?"

Trish's eyes flared open, her eyebrows shooting into the stratosphere. It was one thing to be insulted at the for being rude, but to call her fat? Trish slammed her hands down on the table before her, getting to her feet.

"Excuse me?" Trish hissed through her clenched teeth.

Turning around to face the false waiter so she could give him a piece of her mind, Trish stopped mid breath. Looking up into the bluest eyes she had ever seen, Trish had a job on her hands trying to remain standing.

Before her was six-foot-four of delicious Legend Killer, holding a single pink rose. With his head tilted to the side, Randy's lips parted into a broad smile as he watched the recognition form in her eyes. Opening in his arms, his smile was still as mesmerising to Trish as it had been the first time she had laid eyes on him.

"What…I don't even get a hug?" He mock pouted at Trish, who resolutely jumped into Randy's arms, stealing his smile into a burning kiss.

Trish seemed possessed, her lips burning into Randy's with growing intensity. Randy felt the same, holding Trish's body as tightly against his as he possibly could, and it sill wasn't close enough for him. All around them, the restaurant burst into unsure applause.

Guessing they were making a scene, Randy begrudgingly broke the kiss, planting a gentle kiss on his girlfriends forehead, as she buried her head into his chest. Trish felt his heart beating against her ear, which soothed her own pounding heart. Engulfed in the scent of Randy, Trish felt she could easily lose herself.

"See you guys later?" Randy offered the other three superstars, as slung his arm around Trish steering her towards the exist. The other three simply nodded at Randy and Trish, smiling as they exited.

Taking up the menu, Lisa's lips parted into a smile. "I guess Trish will be having pork after all."


	2. Going Up, Going Down

**_Authors Note : _Ok, I've found that awesome creative groove, so much so that my typing can't keep up with my brain. I hope you guys, as ever, like what I'm writing. Reviewing is really important to me, please do it lol! It's because I need to know if you guys like what I'm doing or not. I'm really conscious of what you guys make of what I'm writing. Fore warning - there is sexual content in this chapter. As ever, I own nothing in this story.**

Trish inhaled, taking in the warm summer scent of jasmine. Gentle pink blossoms erupted into a display of beauty on a green trellis, styled into an arch-like entrance for an out door restaurant. The smell was intoxicating and light, bringing a sweet smile to Trish's pink lips, to which she directed at Randy. He returned the heartfelt smile, reaching out a hand and plucking one of the delicate flowers from the bush. Gently, he slid the stalk of the flower into the golden mane of Trish's hair, leaving the bloom on the side to compliment her glowing face.

Trish giggled, tightening her grip on Randy's hand. They had been walking for almost half an hour, hand in hand, through the fairly quiet beach side town. They had kept to the outskirts as far as possible, relishing in the caressing warm evening breeze. They hadn't said all that much to one another, but it didn't make the moment any less beautiful. Trish had learned fairly soon into their relationship that just being with Randy, walking with him, was worth more than heart-to-heart conversations with most men.

His brooding, strong silence was one of the things Trish loved about him. How he could walk in silence, like now, but turn and give her a single look with those ocean-blue eyes, and say things with just a glance that made Trish feel weak at the knees, sending her blood racing around her body. As if picking up on her thoughts, Randy glanced over to Trish, an amused look in his gaze. Trish held the look, before bursting into a sing-song laugh.

"I've missed you." Came Randy's deep voice.

"I've missed you," Trish replied smiling, turning into a sweet kiss with her boyfriend. Holding his body close, she raised her head to whisper into his ear, "so don't leave me again okay?"

"Never." Randy returned the whisper, softly caressing Trish's back. Gently releasing their grip, Trish once again fell into step with her boyfriend.

"And not that I'm not ecstatic to see you…but how are you here? Didn't you have that European Press thing for another four weeks?" Trish wondered.

"I did," Randy admitted, "but I got someone to cover for me. I figured I'd rather spend some time with my girl."

"How did you find me anyways?" Trish was curious as to how Randy had happened to be in the exact restaurant where she was with her friends.

"I wanted to surprise you, so I called John to find out where you were staying. I was gonna come and surprise you in bed this morning, but you didn't pick up your cell. So Lisa and I came up with the surprise. Guess you were fast asleep huh?" Randy grinned at Trish, who returned the smile with a sheepish grin.

"I was dreaming about you." Was her honest response, causing Randy's heart to swell with emotion.

Randy's smile was that of a man in love. In the 8 months he and Trish had been together, he had fallen so hard in love with this tiny blonde that he sometimes had to remind himself this was real and wasn't a dream. Trish was the perfect woman to him. Beautiful, sexy as hell, but intelligent and independent. Trish's inner strength was one of the most attractive qualities for Randy. She wasn't clingy like other girls, or lacking in trust in him. She was tough and a hell of a fighter, which she had proven time and again in the ring.

But when the cameras were off, when they were alone, she was his sweet little Trisha, with the biggest heart Randy had ever known in a person. Loving and terribly loyal, Randy could very easily see himself spending the rest of his life with her. Although he'd never admit it, he often thought about growing old with Trish, and the kids that they'd have.

Randy loved her, and she brought something out in him that no-one else ever had. Emotions aside, in many ways Trish was good for Randy.

Reaching the entrance to the beach front Hotel where Trish was staying, Randy took Trish's hand as he followed her into the entrance lobby. Retrieving her room key fro the desk clerk, Trish made her way towards the elevator.

"How did Vince take it?" Trish enquired, amazed Vince had been so easy to pacify.

"You mean when I straight-forwardly marched up to him and told him I wanted to be with you instead of with him in Europe? Not so well." Randy chuckled, remembering the beetroot red colour the Chairman had turned when he had told him.

"You in trouble baby?" Trish's nose scrunched up when she was concerned. Unable to resist, Randy bent his head forward, planting a soft kiss on it.

"Nothing I can't handle," Randy lied. He knew there was going to be repercussions to his actions, but he didn't see the point in worrying Trish with it just yet. Deciding to change the subject, Randy continued, "So tell me, what have you been up to since I've been gone?"

"Well, missing you was a major activity," Trish began, "Moping and locking myself in my hotel room too. And there's the usual shit. Defending my title, kicking Maria's ass in a bra-and-panties 'Paddle on the Pole' match."

"I saw that. How come I've never seen those hot little panties before?" Randy licked his lips at the memory of the undergarments.

"They were a present for you. I was gonna show them to you after the show at the 'Garden', but you were called to Luxemburg remember?" Trish remembered the incident well as she pushed the button to call the elevator carriage. She and Randy had planned to meet up in New York, but Randy had got called away again, leaving Trish to sloth around in another hotel room.

"Shit. Yeah, I remember," Randy admitted, feeling more than a little guilty at being reminded how he bailed out on his girlfriend, "but I don't think they would have been my size anyhow."

Giggling, Trish playfully slapped his arm.

"So…do I have to ask how long you're here for?" Trish ventured, hearing the own foreboding in her own voice. The last thing she wanted was to get used to having Randy close again when he could potentially only be with her for a matter of hours.

Sensing the nerves in Trish, Randy slung his arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head as the doors opened before them to enter the carriage.

"I'll be here for as long as you can stand me, baby girl." Randy grinned that infamous grin.

"Sounds like a challenge. You think you're up for it?" Trish giggled, her eyes glinting with mischief as she pushed the button for the correct floor. Her expression told Randy exactly what she wanted.

"Baby, I'm the Legend Killer. You know I'm an all-nighter guy. You think you can keep up the pace?" Randy counter-challenged, seductively licking his bottom lip.

Trish stopped mid stride, stepping in front of Randy, her hands resting on his waist. Tilting her head upwards, her lips were mere inches away from Randy's, who in turn had lowered himself to taste her.

"I'm Trish fucking Stratus baby. You know I can take you. I just wouldn't want to put you back on the injured list when I do it. If we're gonna go, we're gonna go full throttle." Trish purposely giggled, causing Randy to feel an intense burning sensation through his entire body. Gripping her waist, he move his mouth next to her ear, gently nipping at the soft flesh as he spoke.

"Fucking bring it baby girl."

His voice was a deep, predatory growl. In made Trish shiver in excitement. She knew there was nothing Randy would rather do than have his way with her, right here and now, something she would gladly go for.

Locking into intense eye contact with Randy, Trish's eyes flickered with a unbridled desire. If there was one thing that could be said about Trish, it was that she always rose to a challenge.

Trish slowly lowered herself towards her knees, licking her lips as she did so. Gently reaching her hands up, she slowly began to unbuckle the belt around Randy's waist.

"Trisha…baby…what are you doing?" Randy's voice as amused as it was intrigued.

_She wouldn't…in an elevator?_

With the belt loosened and undone, Trish made short work of the button holding the denim jeans together. Trish softly kissed the expanse of flesh that Randy's opened jeans revealed, as her hands roamed up and down his muscular thighs.

Very aware that she was teasing Randy, Trish slowly unzipped his jeans, exposing the rapidly growing bulge they were containing. All that was between Trish's mouth and Randy's hardness was the thin sheet of his boxer briefs.

In one smooth moment, Trish lowered Randy's underwear so that they were resting midway down his thighs, letting his erection to stand proud away from his hips.

Making sure she had Randy's undivided attention, Trish lent her head forward, brushing her tongue across the tops of his thighs, before gently kissing at the soft globes of flesh hanging below his shaft. Randy groaned softly at the feel of Trish mouth, fighting to form words.

"Baby…we're in an elevator…" Randy attempted. As much as he wanted this, and he was excited by it, he wasn't crazy about the idea of getting caught in a public place.

Trish only giggled, before tracing her tongue from the base of Randy's erection to the very tip. Throwing caution to the wind, Randy groaned louder, having to grip the brass hand-rail behind him to keep his balance.

Trish continued to lick the hard shaft, using her hand to grip the base, making gentle stroking actions as she focused her lips on the head, softly sucking it between her plump pink lips. Randy's eyes fluttered closed at the sensations Trish was sending through his body, as Trish began pumping harder with her hand, eliciting long guttural moans from the Legend Killer.

Fighting to regain his breath, Randy caught Trish's delicious smile, before she slid his entire length into her burning mouth. The moan escaping his lips sounded almost feral, his head flopping back uncontrollably as Trish deep throated him expertly, continuing the stroking motion at the base whilst her free hands cupped at his balls, teasing them between her thumb and fore finger.

Maybe it was Trish's undeniable skill….maybe it was the excitement of being caught…maybe it was the fact Randy hadn't been with Trish in six weeks, but he could already feel the explosion burning in the pit of his stomach.

Hearing her boyfriend's breath coming in even shorter gasps, Trish worked her tongue harder, feeling Randy's entire body shudder uncontrollably as it became hit by waves of undiluted pleasure.

"Trish…gonna…I'm gonna…"

Randy leaned his head forward, trying to get Trish's attention. The sensations rolling around his body meant he had no control over himself, and this was the only warning Trish would get if she didn't want to taste _everything_ Randy had to offer.

The blonde Canadian simply re-doubled her efforts, placing one had firmly on Randy's stomach, suggesting for him to just lean back and enjoy the moment, which he did.

Randy's entire body tensed for single second, feeling the blissful pleasure wash over him. A shudder travelled the length of his body as he came with unbelievable force, causing his hips to arch forward, releasing into Trish's mouth. Trish gently continued the deep throating motions, draining every last drop Randy had to offer, which Orton found the biggest turn on imaginable. With his breaths coming in a steadier pattern, Trish felt her boyfriend's hand on her head, running his fingers through her blonde locks.

Giving one final kiss to the tip, Trish made a show of getting off of her knees, rolling herself back up to her full height, her chest heaving slightly, as Randy stared hazy eyed at her. Randy knew that she loved him, but it took something special for a girl to do what Trish had just done.

Still amazed at his girlfriend, he could only watch as Trish slowly traced her finger across her bottom lip, before dipping it into her mouth. Panting, Randy made no effort to cover himself up as he gazed at Trish.

"Fuck…" was all Randy could manage.

"I know." Trish giggled.

As if on queue, the elevator shuddered to a halt, the doors opening with a distinct 'ping' noise. Shocked back to his senses, Randy hurriedly covered himself up, but was saved by the fact that they had simply reached the floor of Trish's room, with no gawping spectators there to get a view of the Legend Killer in all his glory. Sauntering out of the lift, Trish made sure her hips were winding seductively as Randy became captivated by her curved butt cheeks.

Chasing her out of the elevator, Randy gripped her around the waist, pulling her body close to him. Kissing the length of her neck, Randy smiled as he spoke.

"That was awesome."

"Still think you can take me?" Trish grinned.

"You fucking wait baby. I'm gonna getcha good." Came his throaty whisper in her ear. Grabbing his hand in hers, Trish led him towards her room.

Following willingly, Randy couldn't wait for round two to begin.


	3. Arrival

**_Authors Note : _Because F.F was down last night and I couldn't update, you get two chapters at once. Ok, so I'm on a good old fashioned role right now, and I'm itching to get these chapters out, because I'm so excited to get this story out. Please Read and Review guys, I really want to know what you guys think. As ever, I don't anything, accept the lovely Lana. Enjoy !**

Randy sighed wistfully._ Man that brunette is fine._ In the over-crowded night club, Randy's vision was filled with assorted, tight young female bodies, spilling out of their tops and exposing every luscious inch of their toned legs, oozing sexuality as they flaunted themselves through the club.

Licking his lips, Randy wondered if he was feeling slightly nostalgic for the 'good old days', when women were like fruit on a tree to him. He could simply pluck the tastiest looking morsel and devour her before moving on to the next sweet flavour. Sighing again, being surrounded by this amount of stunning women, it was another taunting reminder to Randy that he could never hook up with another girl for a night of crazy, naked fucking ever again. Period. And that's when he saw her.

Almost directly opposite him across the room, she was resting with her elbows against the bar. Her left leg slightly bent at the knee, her glowing blonde curls hung in loose waves around her face. The tight black dress clinging seductively to her curves tantalizingly hinted at every delish mound and expanse of exquisitely bronzed flesh of her body.

The slit on her dress began at her left hip, diagonally slashed to rest at the side of her opposite knee. Her bare back exposed to only the bartender, the straps of her outfit were tied around the back of her neck, acting as adequate support for the most alluring breasts Randy had ever known. Softly chewing on her bottom lip, her attention was distracted to her side, as she watched a few of their friends skanking it on the dance floor, much to the enjoyment of the crowd.

As if feeling eyes on her, Trish slowly turned back to front, locking eyes with Randy across the club. Her smile gave the appearance of sweet innocence, but Randy could see the playful sexuality bubbling in her chocolate eyes, which were for him only. Returning the smile, Randy didn't need any more reminding of why he had chosen to give up his whoring ways to be with her.

Why would any man want any other woman when he had Trish Stratus at his side and in his bed? Who else in the world could compare to his girlfriend? Realising he was staring because of her amused expression, Randy seductively licked his bottom lip, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

After the afternoon's events in the lift, and the following three sessions in Trish's hotel room, Randy could feel himself getting arsed again, just by the looking at Trish. No other woman had ever held such a thrall over him, to make him want her more than anything. He was in lust with Trish, and it was possessive, almost animal like in its intensity. Randy wanted to claim to Trish, to fill her over and over again, hear her whimper his name and claw at his back as he blew her mind in ways she couldn't ever comprehend.

He wanted to hold her, to taste her and touch every part of her beautiful body, to feel her tighten and tense because of what he could do to her. It was like he was hell-bent on just being with her. His body blazed with need to be in contact with her, to feel her and never let ago.

And yet, he was content to just stand where he was, gazing into the eyes of the woman he loved. Sure, Randy could have his way with Trish repeatedly, and she would fulfil every fantasy of his and then some.

But Randy found he wanted more than that. Trish provided a connection, and unspoken understanding. They could stay up into the early hours of the morning, simply talking about anything on their mind, sharing intimate touches and whispered words. Randy could sit side by side with Trish and feel more at ease than he ever had in his life. She simply 'got' him. He never felt the need to prove himself to Trish, or explain what he was thinking and feeling. He just knew. And it was amazing.

Randy watched as Trish became distracted by Candice Michelle, who had come bounding back to her side from the dance floor. He registered the momentary annoyance that crossed her face as she became distracted, still never taking her eyes away from him.

"...Trish...are you even listening to me girl?" Candice's voice sounded exasperated.

"Huh?" Came Trish's weak reply. Opening her mouth to berate Trish, Candice followed her gaze, to see the hungry stare of Randy Orton from across the room. Even across the distance, Candice could plainly see the unmatched desire flowing between them, all through their locked gazes.

"Oh. Undressing him with your eyes are you?" Candice mused, raising her eyebrow.

"...absolutely." Trish replied dreamily.

"You want me to leave you alone?" Candice ventured, more than a little annoyed that she was being ignored.

"...sure thing." Trish sounded as though she were in some kind of daze.

"Okay. I can take a not so subtle hint. By the way, I'm pregnant." Candice casually tossed as she turned to leave.

"Uh huh. Good for you," Trish smiled, licking her lips as she glanced at Randy," wait...huh?"

Trish turned to face Candice's' giggles.

"Now that I've finally gotten your attention," Candice grinned, "I was just saying how Maria's gone back to a hotel room with these two Marine's. How does she do it? Do men really fall for that vapid blonde routine?"

"Do you even care?" Trish smiled, motioning her shoulder to where John Cena was sat, talking animatedly with Carlito. Candice grinned as she glanced at her boyfriend.

"No. But for scientific purposes, I do sometimes wonder if there's a direct correlation between a woman's IQ and the amount of men she bed's." Candice admitted.

"If there is, Stacy must be the stupidest girl ever to grace the roster." Trish giggled, as Candice exploded into laughter.

"Who on earth is that?" Candice finally managed, her eyes drawn to someone entering the club.

Trish, still focusing on Randy who had decided to leave the group of males he was hanging with, slowly began to make his way across the dance floor, teasingly towards her. With growing frustration at Candice's insistent gasps and murmurs of shock, Trish tore her attention away from her boyfriend.

Following Candice's gaze, Trish spotted the woman entering the club who had earned pretty nearly everyone's attention.

She couldn't have been much more than 21 years old, standing at nothing taller than five-foot-three with flawless golden skin. Her warm brown hair, highlighted with the occasional golden streak was perfect and glossy, cascading down to beneath her shoulder blades in a wave of colour. Both eyes were a hypnotizing jade colour, with soft flecks of amber hinted at in the dim lighting. Her nose was small and cherub like, resting just above a full pouting set of lips, holding a perfect set of white teeth which provided a dazzling heartfelt smile.

Her body was what Trish would describe as perfect, long fluid limbs that were obviously gym honed, but obviously feminine with their curves and her petite stature. Both legs climbed into her short black skirt, her waist and voluptuous breasts being accentuated with her loose white halter top, exposing her midriff, and tied behind the back of her neck much like Trish's. Licking her frosted pink lips, she seemed sweetly embarrassed by the attention of everyone in the club.

"She's hot." Trish admitted, finding herself captivated by the contradicting beauty. She reminded Trish of an exotic temptress, with a 'girl next door' quality. It was this combination that seemingly had made her the most attractive feature in the club.

Turning her attention back to the advancing Randy, Trish became perplexed by the fact she could no longer see her boyfriend. Scanning amongst the crowd, he was easy to spot, his six foot four frame towering above mostly everyone else. Watching in surprise, Trish noted Randy had made a complete turn, and was now heading across the dance floor...towards the brunette.

Trish felt her eyebrow raise into an arch as she watched Randy shout something towards the girl. Turning to face him, her face filled with a relieved smile as he pulled her into a warm hug. Trish felt a twinge of jealousy in her gut, but ignored it, choosing to sit back and watch what they were doing. Randy and the mysterious new-comer had their head very close to each other, talking into each other's ear as his hand rested on her lower back. Despite herself, Trish found their proximity to one another a little unnerving.

_It's loud in here Trish, so get a grip already! They probably can't here what they are saying to each other_ Trish reminded herself.

"Does Randy know her?" Candice question, she too noting at just how close the pair were getting. She registered with some alarm at the woman's hand resting on Randy's upper arm, finding the gesture perhaps just a little too intimate.

"I guess so." Trish uttered, straining to see what was going on.

With a bright smile, Randy rested his arm around the girls waist, steering her off in the opposite direction of Trish towards the group of male superstars from where he had come from. Trish watched Randy direct to the others, who clamoured over one another to be introduced. Pursing her lips, Trish made no attempt to go follow her boyfriend and be introduced. Throwing her hair over her shoulder, Trish felt a hand grasp her elbow.

Turning to the side, Trish saw Candice's concerned expression, her eyebrows knitted together.

"I'm fine Candy. She's probably a friend of his. Let them have fun." Grinning and appearing as relaxed as possible, Trish turned to bartender, flagging him down for a shot of something.

Three shots of the burning liquid and a cocktail later, left Trish feeling a lot looser. Grabbing Candice by the hand, she led her friend to the dance floor, getting to the centre as the speakers began churning out Missy Elliot's 'Lose Control', gaining a broad smile from Trish. Raising her hands above her head, Trish let herself go to the music, as her hips swayed and curved with each mesmerizing beat.

With each occasional turn, Trish registered Randy and the brunette sitting next to one another. Well, if Trish were being accurate, it looked more like the girl was practically sitting_ on_ Randy. Letting her anger ebb and flow out of her body, Trish resumed dancing, noticing she had gained a partner in a smartly dressed blonde male.

She couldn't help but giggle as he tried to impress her with his dance moves, which were very accomplished. Licking her lips, Trish moved her hips in time with the beat, putting on a sensual show for her partner, who simply watched and nodded his head as Trish moved her butt.

From across the room, Randy looked back up into the club, suddenly wondering where his girlfriend was. Eyes drifting to the dance floor, he noted Trish in the thick of the action, with Candice near her, as several guys tried their luck. He smiled softly as he noted the blonde Canadian's flirtatious moves. She was captivating, but kept a discreet distance away from any men who seemed interested. Assured Trish was okay, Randy gave his attention back to the brunette who was currently in mid conversation with Dave Batista.

Dancing finally taking its toll, Trish said her goodbyes to Candice, and also her new blonde dancing partner Troy, before slowly making her way towards the seated area to join the others.

Randy, Dave, Adam, Amy, John, Lisa and Carlito were all deep in conversation, lazing around on the leather sofas the club provided.

Lisa noted Trish's arrival first, offering her friend an inebriated smile as she relaxed into Carlito's out-stretched arm. John gave her a little wave as she stepped past him towards Randy, who was in an intense conversation with_ that_ brunette. Trish couldn't help but pout, as Randy hadn't bothered to look up and greet her. Folding her arms across her chest, Trish decided to make her presence known.

"Baby…aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Trish's slightly amused tone caused Randy's head to snap upwards, noting the arrival of Trish. If she didn't know any better, Trish would swear he looked practically embarrassed.

"Trish. Hey." He offered, not making any move towards her, smiling softly at her. Sighing a little, Trish turned to his brunette companion, who was looking up at Trish with a mix of sheer awe and excitement on her beautiful face.

"Hey. I'm Trish." Trish smiled, offering her hand which the other woman immediately accepted.

"Oh gosh…wow…I mean like wow…I'm such a huge fan, like massively huge," she gushed, "it's such an honour to meet you."

"Thanks sweetie. You are…?" Trish asked.

"I'm Lana. Lana Matthews." She smiled, colour flushing to her cheeks.

"Nice to meet you," Trish replied, as Randy got up from his seat to wrap his arms around his girlfriend, planting a kiss on the top of her head, "you guys know each other?"

"I met her on the Europe trip. We roomed together a couple of times." Randy mentioned, running his hands into a caress around Trish's mid-section.

"Really?" Trish reply came off as nonchalant as possible, but she couldn't deny the fact that the idea of her boyfriend sharing a room with a stunning brunette didn't make her a little uncomfortable.

"Oh it was nothing like that," Lana stammered, red flaring to her cheeks, "I didn't know anyone, and they didn't book my room properly…so I had nowhere to stay, and Randy kindly let me have his bed…but he wasn't in it of course…"

"It's okay sweetie," Trish giggled, looking up at Randy. "I trust him."

Randy smiled down at Trish, softly kissing the tip of her nose.

"I'm tired baby, We gonna head back?" Trish asked, resting her head against Randy's chest.

"Actually…I'm gonna hang here with Lana and the guys for a while. Is that okay?" Randy's blue eyes searched Trish's for an honest response.

_No._ "Sure." Trish uttered, kissing Randy on the cheek, "I'll see you later I guess."

Automatically letting go of Randy, Trish turned on her heel making her way away from Randy towards the exit. She kept the appearance of cool nonchalance, but in reality, Trish was more than a little disappointed at Randy choosing to stay where he was instead of leaving with her.

Randy watched his girlfriend leave, before turning back to be met with the raised eyebrows of Lisa.

"What?" He enquired, his eyes holding an amused expression

"Bad choice buster." She giggled, almost spilling the drink she barely held in her hand.

"You think so?" Randy countered, turning back to the way Trish had gone, pondering what Lisa was referring to. Deciding it was nothing, he focused back on the group letting all thoughts of Trish drift from his mind.


	4. Silent Treatment

**_Authors Note: _Now my dear Jhanelle, where's the fun in Randy and Trish being happy together? I mean really, a little bit of angst and falling out always makes the story for me, as I'm very cynical and don't believe the 'happily ever after' stuff. Realism works better for me. Love isn't easy, and sometimes it's just not enough to keep two people together y'know? But I do appreciate your view point, so thanks for the review.**

**cenasgrl - thank you for the honesty. Are you not confident in my writing, or what I've chosen to do with Randy and Trish? Let me know?**

**Guys, I love the fact you feel so passionate in what I've written so far, and as I love you all for taking your time to review, I feel I should give you a little clue as to where I'm going with this story. If you think their little club moment was bad, you're really not going to like where the story goes. It's gonna get dark...and it may not get better. I'm really going to push Randy and Trish to the limit with this one, from lots of different sources, so fair warning before we get any deeper.**

**It could turn out that they just don't stay together. Yes, I'd love them to be together, but what I want doesn't matter. I go on what's right for the character, if that makes sense?**

**I hope you guys understand where I'm coming from and stick with the story. And as a few of you wanted another chapter today, I can only oblige the request, so here's an update for you all. Hope you enjoy. As ever, I don't anyone and PLEASE keep reviewing :)**

"I am never drinking again."

Randy felt repulsed at the sound of his own voice. It was raspy, grating at his own ear drums as it escaped his painfully tight lips. Desperate for moisture, he slid out his tongue, which felt like a mixture between sandpaper and a dry solid sponge. Suffice to say, there was no spittle involved. Groaning, he became aware of the aching thud pounding away at his temples, the ache of tensed muscles gnawing away at this neck. Wanting some kind of respite from the pain, he rolled over from his back to his front, slinging is arm out to reach Trish. Just her warm body would be enough, snuggling next to his, to help him focus on something other than the throbbing.

All he got was emptiness. His extended hand patted at the area of the bed where Trish should have been. All he got was a hollow space, filled with half a tangled duvet. Struggling to sit up, Randy searched around the room, his cloudy blue eyes reluctantly becoming accustomed to the light.

Noticing her bag was packed and standing ready next to the door, he guessed she was all ready up and awake somewhere. Randy found it funny, that the life of a WWE employee seemed to be conducted in a series of hotel rooms and sold out arenas. Although he would only frequent those most expensive of said hotel rooms, none of them felt truly comfortable to Randy.

There were times when he really longed for his sweet little house in Missouri, the one where he could escape to. To be able to lounge around in sweat pants and old tee-shirts, catching a game with his Dad, hanging out with his little sister, or to just be with Trish. Just the two of them. Away from the world in their own private seclusion. It sounded like heaven right about now.

Randy's thoughts were broken up by the arrival of Trish, who stepped into the room from the bathroom, dressed in tight fitting, boot cut leather pants and a white 'Stratusfaction' baby-tee with cut off royal blue sleeves. Squatting down to replace something in her suitcase, Randy was given a tantalising view of Trish's lower back, the creamy part of the flesh that rested just above the curve of her beautiful ass. Gently sitting up, resting his hands behind his head as a cushion, Randy could feel the moisture he so readily craved filling his mouth all at once as he took in the sight.

"Good morning sunshine." He grinned.

"The living dead awakens." Trish snorted, not turning around as she moved towards the dresser.

"I am a little rough," Randy chuckled, "you think maybe you could get me some aspirin baby?"

Without any warning, Trish tossed the medicine bottle filled with the tiny white pills over her shoulder, which landed on Randy's stomach. Dropping his mouth open, he barely had the chance to register the pills arrival as he felt the thud of a bottle of water on his head. Groaning at the increased pain in his skull, Randy massaged his temples.

"Thank you?" he ventured.

"Sure thing." Came the stony response.

Trish still didn't look at Randy as she crossed the room past the bed towards the cupboard in the far corner of the room. Opening it, she pulled down the duffle bag off the top shelf, dropping it the floor before her. Dropping to her knees, Trish dipped her head, not making any eye contact with Randy at all. She simply unzipped the bag and re-sorted the items contained inside.

"Do I get to know why I'm getting the silent treatment, or do I have to figure it out?" Randy asked, sipping at the water bottle as he swallowed two of the bitter pills.

"What are you talking about?" Trish answered, her voice devoid of any real emotion.

"Trisha…" Randy whined, giving his best puppy dogs possible with his headache.

"What?" She looked up to lock eyes with Randy, sounding exasperated.

With Orton pouting at Trish, she found his little bottom lip too adorable. Rolling her eyes, she stood back up, resting her hands on her hips.

"Quit pouting Randy." Trish sighed, not wanting to be taken in by the look she knew she could never stay mad with.

"But you're upset." Randy mumbled, speaking through his pout as though he had some kind of slur.

"No I am not." She grunted, kicking a shirt off her foot to the side, doing her best to avoid eye contact.

"Baby girl, I can tell when you're mad believe it or not." Randy stated, allowing a smile to touch the corners of his mouth.

"Can you?" Trish chuckled, sounding a little more bitter than she had originally intended.

"Well…I would like to say its because I'm an empathic kinda guy. But the truth is you suck at hiding your emotions. Never play poker with me baby girl, I'd beat your ass." Randy grinned even further.

"Sure you would." Trish turned her back on Randy, resuming to stuff things around in the duffle bag.

"Come over here baby." Randy slowly slid to the edge of the bed, patting the space between his open thighs.

"I'm busy." Her voice was defiant, flaring up a spark of anger in Randy.

"Trisha…get your sweet ass over here now." His words were commanding and forceful, but falling short of threatening. Trish knew better than to push her luck, so begrudgingly stumbled across the room, making sure she never made eye contact. Standing next to the bed, she turned her back on him as she sat down, making sure she was resting on the absolute edge, as far away from him as possible.

Randy reached out his strong arms, scooting himself so her back was completely against his front. Gently, he tickled his hands up and down the length of her exposed arms, before wrapping her into a tight embrace. Leaning his head forward, he left soft, sensual kisses along her neck, causing Trish's body to stiffen.

"Tell me what's wrong." Randy's tone was slightly pleading, but seductive enough to break down all her defences

Sagging her shoulders, Trish couldn't bare the sound of her own whining voice. "It's just…last night…I really wanted you to come home with me, that's all."

"Why didn't you say so?" Randy enquired, slightly amused at her reason. He distinctly remembering, though his memories were fuzzy, that he had asked if it was okay for him to stay out with the others.

"Because…" Trish moaned.

"Because? That's an answer?" Randy sniggered, slowly rubbing his palms over Trish's waist and down over her thighs, whilst slowly licking at her neck, tracing her pulsing vein with his tongue.

"I just didn't want to look as pathetic as I sound now. You wanted to stay. It was cool" Now Trish was really whining, and she knew it, especially as Randy laughed at her admission.

"Baby…I would have come home, you only had to say. You only ever have to say and you know I will do anything for you." Randy purred, kissing her ear gently.

"I know that. I just didn't want to seem possessive and shit." Trish sighed, placing her palms on Randy's muscular thighs, tracing the pads of her fingers over the contours of his legs.

"So why are you mad at me?" Randy enquired.

"I'm not mad Randy. I just wanted you to come with me that's all, and you chose to stay there. I haven't seen you for six weeks, and it just felt like…" Trish trailed off, really not wanting to be open and honest with him right now, even though the words were tumbling over her lips far too easily.

"Like…" Randy prodded, not letting Trish drop the subject.

"…like you'd rather spend time with everyone else than me. Like that new girl, Lana. You said you met her in Europe, so she's been with you for the past six weeks, and it just seemed you'd rather hang with her and the guys than come home with me. And I haven't seen you in so long…and I just wanted to be with you I guess…" Trish clamped her jaw shut, hanging her head down. She felt really stupid in what she was saying, and wished she had just acted like nothing was wrong this morning, instead of being so childish about things.

_So he chose to hang with guys? Get a hold of yourself Trish! He's a grown man and he can hang with whomever he wants! You don't need to act so pathetic about it._

Behind her, Randy relaxed his grip on her body, making Trish's heart plummet to rock bottom.

In reality, Randy was hit by wave of guilt. _Stupid selfish idiot! _Randy kicked himself for not realising how Trish would react to what he had done.

_Of course she would have felt that way. You've been apart for the best part of two months. And then when you get the chance to be together, you chose to hang with everyone else instead of go and be with your girl? Stupid dickhead! Can't you think of anyone other than yourself?_

Awful feelings welling in his stomach, Randy tried to speak. "I'm sorry." came the whispered attempt.

"It's fine." Trish sniffed, not wanting to start crying over something so silly.

Reaching his arm up, Randy softly took Trish face in his palm, turning her to face him.

"No. It's not baby. I'm an ass…I'm sorry." His deep blue eyes expressed the heartbreak he was feeling at making her feel so bad. Mentally cursing himself for not being able to find the right words, Randy softly stroked her cheek with his thumb, his expression holding the guilt he felt.

If there was one thing Trish hated more than being hurt, it was seeing Randy hurt. Although he couldn't say it, Trish knew what he was feeling. Tilting her head closer towards him, softly melting her lips against his, just to show it him that it was going to be okay. Randy resisted for a second, feeling even worse that Trish was trying to make him feel better for his own petty mistakes.

The insistency of her lips soon made him give in, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Desperate to be closer, Randy twisted Trish around so that she now straddled his waist. His hands hungrily slid up her back beneath her baby-tee, kneading at the soft flesh.

Their burning mouths tangoed in a searing kiss, with Trish slowly sucking on Randy's bottom lip. The kiss descended slowly into a more sensual momvent as Trish rocked her hips gently. Breaking the kiss, Trish planted several soft kisses on Randy's lips, causing him to smile.

"Think you could forgive me?" He sighed, kissing her nose. Trish feigned thinking about his request for a moment, to which he gently slapped her butt.

"If I have to." she giggled pulling him into a hug.

Relief flooded his body as he held Trish close, just listening to her breath. Making a mental note to spend as much time with her as possible, he softly kissed the curve of her neck that led into her shoulder.

"I've missed you so bad baby. Can't we just stay here like this forever?" Randy's voice sounded dreamy and distant, as he relaxed into Trish's warm embrace.

"Sounds good to me." Trish whispered, kissing Randy's Adam's apple. Slowly, he leaned to rest backwards on the bed bringing Trish down on top of him. Reaching for her mouth, Randy claimed it with a deep kiss, feeling Trish's body contort on top of him, adoring the feeling of her weight leaning down on top of him. Gently he slid his hand into the back of her pants, cupping the round of her buttock in his hand, relishing in the warm feeling of flesh beneath his palm.

The sound of his ringing cell phone cut short the moment, causing Randy to groan and Trish to giggle in response. Reaching over his body to grab his phone, Randy grabbed her waist, kissing and licking her navel which became exposed as she stretched. Holding the cell to her ear, Trish answered.

"Hello…It's Trish…who's this?…Oh hey Lana…yeah I'm good…yeah he is….sure…ok, I'll let him know….it was nice to meet you too…definitely…ok take it easy honey…bye…"

Pushing the button on the phone, Trish dropped the phone onto the bed next to Randy, who dragged her body back down on top of his. Nipping at his bottom lip, Trish raised her hands, gripping Randy's wrists and pinning them above his head.

"You wanna tie me up? I think your handcuffs are in the second drawer down." Randy grinned, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"Wanna tell me why Lana is delivering messages for Vince?" She enquired, holding Randy's gaze.

"She works for the company. Didn't I tell you," With Trish shaking her head, Randy realised he'd better continue. "Remember I said I met her in Europe? Well, it's because she's the new girl on RAW. She's pretty good too from what I've heard. She'll be debuting soon."

Satisfied with his explanation, Randy moved his mouth back towards Trish, who raised her body a little higher out of his reach. Groaning at being teased, Randy strained to reach Trish's ample chest, which was just out of his tongue's length.

"What gives?" he pouted, giving Trish the puppy dog eyes again.

"Lana said that Vince wants to see you in his office in twenty minutes," Trish raised an eyebrow, "you wouldn't be in trouble would you Mr. Orton?"

"Trouble? Why would I be in trouble baby?" Randy countered, giving Trish the best 'Legend Killer' grin he was capable of.

"I don't know…maybe for skipping out on a press tour?" Trish pushed, seeing if she could gage a reaction.

Randy easily overpowered Trish, grabbing her wrists and spinning her over on the bed so he landed on top, pinning her hands above her head. Dipping his head, Randy ran his tongue from the glorious valley between her breasts up to the top of her neck, causing Trish to release soft moan.

"No baby. Everything's cool." Releasing his grip, Randy got off of Trish, standing up from the bed.

Winking at Trish, he made his way towards the bathroom, muttering about needed to shower. Closing the door behind him, Randy was shocked at just how good at lying he was becoming.


	5. Repercussions

**_Authors Note: _New chapter guys, thank you for the reviews and your view points on Trish and how she's dealing. **

**I don't think she is being too trusting. She's in love with Randy, so she has no reason to doubt him. Of course, we do tend to wear blinkers when it involves the people we love. All I will say...is Trish isn't stupid...:)**

**I'm glad the story is making you think! I hope you enjoy this one! Please read and review, because I don't own a single thing...**

Trish stepped out of the rental car, unable to hide the Cheshire cat grin on her face. Looking over to the driver's seat, Randy followed her out, stretching upwards and releasing a tired groan. Catching Trish's eye, his eyes sparkled as he surveyed her, enjoying watching the breeze cause strands of blonde hair to dance around her face. Reaching into the backseat, he extracted their duffle bags, slinging them over her shoulder. Lazily crossing around to the front of the car, he slowly interlocked his fingers with Trish's smaller digits, sharing a brief kiss with the petit Canadian.

Hand in hand, the couple sauntered their way into the arena, very much aware that every eye was on them. Ever since Randy and Trish had gotten together, it had become a huge source of interest for the wrestling community.

Wrestling commentators had described it as the 'McMahon-Helmsley' partnership for the 'noughties'. And to some extent, that was true. It was undeniable that Trish and Randy held a great deal of respect in the locker room. She was the most respected and revered woman in the business, totally redefining what the public considered to be a 'diva'. He was the arrogant young stallion in the locker room, who had transformed and grown into the hottest commodity in the business right now. As a two-time former WWE Champion, it was obvious that it could only be a matter of time before he gained his third run with Championship belt around his waist.

Together they were formidable. Randy had seemingly matured since being with Trish, forgoing the late night parties and sophomoric pranks he was known for to be a focused relentless ring general. At the same time, his free spirit and passion had ignited something in Trish. She had learned how to tap into her emotions in the ring, rounding off her abilities to become the greatest at what she did. They seemed to balance and feed off one another, making up for the other's weakness with their own strength, and making an insurmountable combination.

From a business stand point, the WWE had experienced a marked up turn in popularity since Randy and Trish had become a couple. They were the most requested superstars for signings and promotional events, with the merchandise vendors unable to keep up with the demands for their respective items.

Their matches and backstage segments were the highest rated moments of every RAW broadcast, and their headlining Pay-Per-Views had sent buy rates through the roof. A new line of Trish and Randy action figures, coming together as a set, had a waiting list stretching back to three months, with fans clamouring to get the figurines. In short, Randy and Trish were hot, and the WWE were milking their popularity for all they were worth.

And tonight, on the eve of Randy's return to Monday Night RAW, there was a marked anticipation in the air, even before the event had started. Rumours and whispered speculations were abound that Randy was going to return tonight. Online wrestling communities were abuzz with opinions on how fast Randy was going to regain the title belt. All the backstage hands and technical crew at the arena whispered to each other as they saw Orton and Trish making their way through the concrete halls.

Trish stopped to sign a few autographs for some of the technical support's family who were at the event, talking to the young girls who idolised her. Randy meanwhile, was busy catching up with a few superstars gathering in the hall, to discuss recent events in the WWE.

From around the corner, the suited Shane McMahon strode, his dark eyes intently focused on Randy. Since Randy's departure two months ago, Shane had been name as the new General Manager of RAW, to free up his father's time for more maniacal pursuits.

Times hadn't changed that much of course, and the podgy prodigal son was still his father's lap, desperate to please the egotistical owner. Barging straight into the middle of the conversation, McMahon stepped directly in front of Charlie Hass, to whom Randy had been speaking. Not taking lightly to being interrupted, Orton raised his eyebrow into an annoyed arch.

"Can I help you?" Randy growled. He could feel the blood pumping through his body, causing him to tense and untense his fists, which were hanging at his sides.

"You know my father is waiting for you in his office right?" Shane sneered, "if I were you? I wouldn't keep him waiting."

Leaning closer to Shane, Randy's nose was barely an inch away from Shane's, as he used his impressive 6 foot 4 stature to tower over the owner's son squaring his shoulders to increase his size further. "You're not me." Randy growled.

Witnessing the confrontation, Trish knew the last thing her boyfriend needed was to get into trouble with Shane. It was no secret that the younger McMahon was not at all found of Randy, finding him disrespectful and unworthy to be in the run for the WWE Championship. Scurrying across the corridor, Trish loped her arm through Randy's, gently pulling him away from Shane.

"Come on baby. You can walk me to the locker room." she soothed, as she felt Randy soften in her arms. Turning his head to looks at Trish, his expression softened into a genuine smile. Tilting his head at Shane, Randy simply 'tutted' and allowed Trish to steer him away.

Attempting to calm himself down and save face with the wrestlers around him, Shane straightened his tie as he glared after the retreating Orton, already considering new ways to make Randy's life a misery.

Walking side by side, Trish sent Randy an annoyed glance. "What was that about?"

"What?" Randy replied, shrugging his shoulders as if displaying his innocence.

"You know what. Why were you all up in Shane's face back there?" she pleaded. Out of everyone he could have picked, Shane was easily the worst person you could make and enemy of. Trish had seen the way he strutted around backstage, every inch a card carrying member of the regime his father put into place and the last thing they needed right now was to make an enemy out of the General Manager. Even if the macho masculine bullshit was the reason for it coming into play.

"I don't like the guy," Randy admitted through gritted teeth, "I don't like the way weasels around backstage, and thinks he can intimidate me. General Manager or not, I'm not gonna be pushed around by some spoiled fat kid who's running around in his Daddy's yard."

"I get that baby, I do. But please just try and take it easy around him okay? I really don't need to be worrying about having Shane out to get you when you've only just come back to RAW." Her chocolate eyes radiated her request, causing Randy's heart to flip. Pulling her tiny body into a hug, Randy rained kisses down on her head.

"Don't worry about me baby girl. I can handle myself. You just focus on the meal I'm going to take you out for when tonight is done." Randy let his hands stroke down over Trish's lower back, causing her to sigh in content.

"Seriously? Like dinner?" Trish ventured. The idea of being out with her boyfriend on a date sent spark of joy through her body. It had been so long since they had been out as a couple. There was nothing more Trish would want than a night out with her man.

"Anything for you baby girl. You can even pick the restaurant if you like," Randy grinned at the beautiful face smiling up at him, "in fact...let's make a night of it. You wanna catch a movie too?" Trish's smile dazzled Randy, as her happiness came from her in waves warming Randy's heart.

"I am not seeing the Wicker Man." she suddenly stated, eyeing Randy suspiciously.

"Dammit." Randy chuckled, "You know me too well. You pick baby girl." He assured her as he brushed his lips against hers. Smiling softly, Trish stepped backwards, releasing her grip on Randy's hands as she stepped backwards into the lockeroom. With a little wave, she disappeared into the room, allowing the door to swing shut behind her.

Randy remained for a moment, his lips curved into a contented smile. He'd wanted to take Trish out for ages, and he going to make sure she had a good time tonight. Money would be no object._ Whatever my baby girl wants, she gets_ Randy decided.

_Even if that does mean I have to sit through some crappy chick flick_ Randy chuckled. As long as Trish was happy.

Focusing on Trish for one more moment, Randy's face dropped into a stony mask of resolution as he began the walk towards the office of Vince. Part of him wanted Trish there for moral support, or at least as a guarantee that he wouldn't launch across the table at the owner of the company. Sighing, Randy knew this couldn't go well.

Slipping into their shared locker room, Trish rested her back against the door as she closed it. Unable to help herself, she let loose a giggle as she wrapped her arms around herself. Trish fucking Stratus she may be, but right now she felt like a 14 year old schoolgirl with a huge crush on the star football player in the school team. Her breath catching in her throat, Trish was still amazed even now, that Randy could have such an effect her. Being in love was the most amazing feeling in the world, and to be crushing out on her boyfriend at the same time made Trish's head giddy with emotion.

Grinning foolishly, Trish lowered her eyes to see that she wasn't alone. Yelping in surprise, Trish clapped her hand to her mouth as she noted Lana sat fidgeting on the bench in the far corner of the room opposite the entrance. Blushing at startling Trish, Lana offered her a timid wave.

"Jesus...Lana you scared the shit outta me." Trish panted, trying to relax her pounding heart.

"I'm really sorry Trish...I didn't mean to scare you. You're probably wondering why I'm in your locker room right?" Trish nodded, resting her hand on her heaving chest.

"It was Randy's idea," Lana blurted, "he thought I could hang with you guys for a while until I get to know the girls in the locker room. I was so nervous coming here...I really didn't mean to intrude. Do you want me to leave...I should leave right?" Lana jittered nervously, trying to grab her things and make a hasty retreat. Feeling a lot calmer, Trish joined the brunette on the bench, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey...take it easy there kiddo. Of course you're more than welcome to hang in here with us, I just wasn't expecting to see you, that's all," Trish grinned, "although the sooner you bite the bullet and go meet the other women, the better. They're a good bunch of girls on the whole, and really welcoming. You'll feel right at home in no time."

Trish took in Lana's wide-eyed green stare of gratitude, and felt her suspicion fizzling away. Was she jealous of Lana being in their locker room? I

n truth, Trish didn't know how she felt about sharing her locker room with Lana. She wouldn't normally be against something like it, but hadn't it been Randy's idea in the first place to get a private locker room so they could be alone together? And now he was inviting hot young brunettes to share with them made her feel more uneasy than she was comfortable with. Knowing she would have to have words with Randy about this, Trish assured herself that it wasn't the fact she minded Lana sharing their locker room, it was purely the fact that Randy had neglected to mention it before hand. Who could blame her for getting suspicious about that?

Firmly fixing the smile across her face, Trish slung an arm around Lana's shoulder "C'mon, let's go introduce you to the gang."

"So Randall. I'm very interested to hear what you have to say for yourself." Sat behind a large, oak stained desk, Vince McMahon looked every inch the power-businessman. Clothed in an inordinately expensive charcoal-grey suit, he had his hands clasped together in front of him, as he regarded the young man before him.

Sighing, Randy slouched back into the high-backed leather chair. "What do want me to say here Vince? Make up some kind of bullshit excuse? I got fed up of touring around with your cronies and promoting the WWE image. I wanted to come home to be with my girl."

Vince's smile was predatory at the very least as he leaned back into his chair. "We had a deal Randall. If you re-call the terms of said deal...you would complete the press tour and improve our global image. You're hot stuff at the moment Randall. In return for your service, I would agree to keep the Women's Division open. You sold me on the benefits of competition for our Diva's. You told me how much of an asset they were to the company. You told me how it was an untapped resource, which could only grow in popularity and revenue. It was a simple deal Randy. You represented my company overseas, and I would allow the division to continue in its present state. I even hired a new wrestler in Ms. Matthews and your request. But I don't like it when partners back out on my deals. I don't like it at all."

Vince glowered at Randy from behind the desk. Remaining impassive, Randy watched the steady rise and fall of Vince's massive chest.

"In all honesty Randy, the division isn't worth my time. Shane has pointed out the decreasing interest in seeing women wrestle each week. Out main audience is comprised of men aged between 13 and 30. Which do you think these hot-blooded American Males would rather see? Our diva's go to the ring and perform stunts of wrestling athleticism and ability...or see them strip down to their underwear and cat fight? Even your own girlfriend, as popular as she is, is the merely the face of the division. People don't remember Trish for being a great Women's Champion, they remember her because she is gorgeous."

"What are you trying to prove here Vince?" Randy sighed, "we both know you could have made me participate on the tour. You simply tried to sweeten the deal by getting at me through Trish."

"Now, now Randall, your words are a little harsh," Vince flicked his tongue over his bottom lip, "you're absolutely right. I could have made you go to Europe. But I'm a caring, humanitarian at heart. I care about the well being of my talent. I wanted something from you. You wanted something from me. It was a mutually beneficial situation. I kept to my end of the deal. I didn't go through with my original plan of phasing out the Women's Championship. I allowed it to remain. All I asked in return was that you complete the trip for me and you couldn't even do that."

"Oh come off it Vince. I'm not a spokesperson for the WWE, I'm a wrestler. I go out each night and kick as and take names and wow the audience with my perfect body and amazing ability. That is what I do. I'm not some show pony for you to parade." Randy glared. If Vince thought he could push him around, he had another thing coming.

"That's where you're wrong Randall. You do what I want and when I want it. I decide if you out to that ring every night, or if I use your face to promote the WWE. If you don't do as I say...well we all know how well people fair when they take on Mr. McMahon." His smile was sickeningly false, making Randy want to smash his had through the table with full force.

"So what happens now? You gonna strip Trish of the title and fire all the divas?" Randy spat, trying to keep his voice as impassive as possible.

"Perish the thought. I have no intention of doing such a thing. The women's division is going to become my focus from now on, and I will mould it as I see fit. This will mean Trish will face stiffer competition. She will need to prove her worth as Champion." Vince replied, an oily quality in his voice.

"Don't," Randy growled through his clamped teeth. One thing he wouldn't stand for was thinly veiled threats against his girlfriend, "you know I'll be there to stop anyone of your little butt monkeys for screwing with my girl."

Almost serpent like, Vince liked his lips again. "Ah but Randall, you'll have your hands full I'm afraid. You're a former WWE Champion. It's time for you to get back into the running. Being the concerned owner that I am, I'll make sure that we ease you back into competition. In fact, I have the perfect match in mind for you tonight. Randy Orton...the Legend Killer...versus...Kenny, Mitch and Johnny of the Spirit Squad in a tag-team handicap contest for the World Tag Team Championships. I will, of course allow you to pick your partner for the evening, provided they aren't already wrestling tonight. I do however, have a question for you."

"Shoot." Randy grunted, clutching the seat in anger. He could feel his blood pumping around his body, screaming at him to smack the smile off of Vince's face.

"What did Trish make of your valiant effort to save her livelihood? Was she touched at your impassioned efforts on her behalf?" Seeing the flush of colour in Randy's face, Vince let loose a vicious chuckle, "You haven't told her have you? Oh how very chivalrous of you."

"Hardly. I'm just not worrying my girl about stuff unnecessarily." Randy stated, narrowing his eyes. He knew Vince was plotting, he could almost hear the wheels turning in the Evil Genius's brain, but he refused to give into paranoia.

"Glad to hear it," Vince continued, "Still, I'm sure Trish will love to get to know the lovely Lana. Especially considering the amount of time the two of spent together during your European Trip. All those...intimate late nights. She is a beautiful young woman, isn't she?"

Slamming his hands down onto Vince's desk, Randy glared directly into the face of the Chairman. "Stay away from Lana."

"Now now Randall. There's no need to get upset. It's good to see you are such a gentleman defending Ms. Matthew's honour. Trish would be so proud. I suggest you go and prepare for your match. It's sure to be a slobberknocker." Vince cackled, watching Randy step back from his desk gingerly. Turning his back on the chairman, Randy mouthed a load of obscenities he would just love to say to his face. Stalking out of the room, Randy knew this wasn't going be over yet. He'd pissed the chairman off. And that couldn't bode well for him...or Trish.

But he couldn't think about that now. He had a handicap match tonight against the Spirit Squad. He needed a partner, someone he could count on. His smile lit us his face as a thought came to mind.


	6. I Believe In You

**_Authors Note: _Update. Thank you guys for all the reviews and points of view on what's going on with the story. I really appreciate, so please read and review.**

**_Kimberley_ - Thank you very much for you support and comments, you really made my day today with your message. I hope you like this chapter.**

**_Electra54 -_ Hey there! Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it. I'm so pleased you liked _'Follow Me Home'_, and I'm thrilled you're sticking with me for _'Some Kind of Bliss'_. I hope you like this one too :)**

**As ever, I don't own anything, but would love some more reviews!**

**_Oh!…It's Time to Rock and Roll!…This Time I'm In Control!_**

The rowdy Miami crowd exploded into frenzied cheers at the opening notes of _'Time to Rock and Roll'_, leading to the arrival of the company's only seven time Women's Champion. Appearing at the top of the staging, blonde hair gleaming in the arena lights, and the title belt slung over her left shoulder, Trish Stratus raised her arm, pointing at the baying crowd in appreciation. Resting her hand on her low riding jeans, Trish took in the fans enthusiastic response.

Making her way down the ramp, Trish tagged hands with several fans' outstretched arms, who screamed and cheered wildly at her arrival. Making her way around the ring, Trish headed towards the announce table to join RAW's broadcast team Jerry 'The King' Lawler and Jim Ross. Offering a short wave to the front row seat fans, Trish lowered herself into the seat next to Jerry, placing her belt on the announce table.

Trish wasn't exactly thrilled at the news that she wouldn't be competing tonight. Shane McMahon had pulled her aside as she had been giving Lana the tour of the backstage areas, telling her that she 'had the night off' from competition. The information wasn't readily welcomed by the Women's Champion, as she had come to arena this evening ready to fight and was being prevented from it by needless bureaucracy.

In truth, Trish guessed things hadn't gone well between Vince and Randy. She knew something had happened between, and was more than a little disturbed by the fact Randy wouldn't open up on what had happened. Was he already keeping secrets from her? Didn't he trust her enough to tell her the truth. What else could Randy be lying about?

_Stop it Trish! He's just dealing with it in his own way. You know how it works. Don't be so fucking paranoid all the time._

Reassuring herself, Trish knew better than to push her boyfriend. Randy would open up to her when he was ready to. In the meantime, Trish had to find a way to deal with bubbling adrenaline she had been feeling since she was told she couldn't wrestle tonight.

Being the hot-headed woman that she was, there was no way she could do _nothing _tonight. Not content to simply sit backstage and sit the night out, Trish knew there was a Diva's match on the card this evening, and saw no harm in giving her point of view during the match. As far as Trish was concerned, Shane could stuff his 'night off' in places she didn't dare think about.

Placing the head set on, Trish was greeted by a gale of conversation from the veteran commentators.

"Trish," came The King's exclamation, "welcome! What brings you out here tonight?"

"Well Jerry, it seems our General Manager, in his wisdom, gave the Women's Champion the night off," Trish smiled sweetly, "so I figured I'd come down here and give everyone at home my own critique of the Diva's match tonight."

"Well Trish, you're always more than welcome down here with us," JR assured, "you're looking very well I might add."

"Thank you JR." Trish smiled, focusing her attention on the monitor.

The arena lights dimmed slightly, heralding the beginning of the evening's contest. The pulsating techno/dance music filling the arena caused Trish to scowl as she recognised it as the entrance theme of Mickie James.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Mickie…James!"_

True to form, the brunette came skipping to the top of the ramp, hoping up and down before skipping down the ramp to the ring. Trish often wondered if Mickie was on some kind of medication, because she seriously needed some if she wasn't. Grinning wildly, Mickie scaled the turnbuckle to salute the crowd. Her response was mixed, but it didn't seem to phase Mickie, who moved towards the opposite ring rope, engaging in a staring contest with Trish, who by now had risen from her seat to stare down the woman in the ring.

When it seemed as though Trish would leap into the ring to attack Mickie, an unfamiliar entrance theme filled the arena. Forcing herself to break her glare, Trish checked out who was now entering the arena. The surprise on her face was evident as she recognised the competitor.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, making her RAW debut…Lana!"_

Trish watched in pure amazement as the brunette had appeared at the top of the ramp, making her way towards the ring. Trish knew Lana was making her debut tonight, but to go up against Mickie James? Trish wondered who's decision it had been to place the 'new girl' up against the intense Mickie. Stratus only prayed that Lana would be able to get through the match without getting too badly beaten.

She needn't have worried it seemed, as Lana launched herself into the ring, spearing Mickie down to the mat. Mounting the more experience diva, Lana hammered hard fists down onto Mickie's temple. Thrashing beneath her, Mickie managed to escape from Lana's grip, scooting back into the ring corner, putting the referee between her and the taunting new girl.

"Well Trish, what do you make of RAW's newest diva? She certainly seemed to get the jump on RAW veteran Mickie." JR observed.

"Definitely." Was Trish's only response, instead focusing on the monitor as Lana was performing a picture perfect head-scissors on Mickie. Randy had said Lana was good, but so far she looked awesome, and was having no problems getting the best of her opponent.

Lana remained on the offensive, taking Mickie to mat soundly with a swinging neck breaker, before latching onto her with an arm bar. Mickie screeched in pain as Lana applied a great amount of pressure on her shoulder joint. The look of intensity on Lana's face was nothing less than frightening, as she looked more than prepared to separate Mickie's arm from her body with the force she was applying.

Mercifully, Mickie reversed the pressure being placed on her. Using tremendous lower back strength, Mickie pushed herself into a bridge, before rolling into a cover on Lana. Getting a close two count, Lana kicked herself out, but Mickie used her momentary advantage to sink a stinging knee into the new diva's chest. Gasping for air, Lana rolled to safety beneath the bottom rope as Mickie seemed to regain control.

"This could be Lana's inexperience coming in to play here ladies and gentlemen. Impressive as she is, Lana can't match Mickie for ring experience." JR commentated, speaking animatedly into his head set.

"I agree JR," Trish nodded, "Mickie is very dangerous in the ring. She knows how to use it to her clear advantage. It's gonna be interesting to see if Lana can counter her experience with raw ability."

"I think she is! Man, look at that little firecracker go! She's hot!" The King practically salivated as Lana twisted herself out of Mickie's grasp, before planting her with a face buster. Rousing the crowd behind her, Lana clambered to the top rope. With a final arm wave for approval, Lana launched herself into the air, performing a stunning Corkscrew moonsault.

Crushing down with a bone-shaking thud, Lana hooked the motionless' Mickie's leg to gain the pin fall over her opponent.

"_Here is you winner…Lana!"_

Lana exploded in a series of cheers as she leapt up and down in the ring in excitement, much to the appreciation of the crowd.

"An impressive first outing in her first match," JR surmised, "it looks like there may be a new contender for your title Trish."

"I hope so JR," Trish grinned, "Lana took care of business in the ring, and she did it with style. We'll cross paths I'm sure in the future. And when we do, you can be sure the Women's Champion will deliver 100 Stratusfaction, Guaranteed."

Lana grinned at Trish as she slid beneath the bottom rope to exit the ring, backing up the entrance ramp. Her green eyes shining with excitement, it was a big moment for her, and she hoped Trish was proud of what she had achieved. Nodding at Lana in approval, Trish removed the head-set, taking up her title belt to leave ringside.

Saying her goodbyes to JR and the King, Trish was stopped by a ring theme that was much more familiar to her than Lana's.

_**Hey!…Nothing You Can Say…**_

Puzzled, Trish stopped mid step as she watched her boyfriend appear beneath the Titan Tron, a shower of sparks raining down behind him. Stripped down to his wrestling trunks, Trish guessed Randy was out here to compete.

Trish enjoyed a good, naughty stare on her boyfriend, as he came towards the ring. Arms extended, Randy basked in the massive ovation he received from the crowd all around him. It felt good to have the fans behind him again. Although playing the bad boy was a lot of fun for him, no-one could deny the feeling you had when 20,000 people leaped to their feet for you. There was no experience in the world like it, and it sent chills down his spine every time. Sauntering down towards the ring, Randy kept his blue eyes focused on Trish who had left the announce table, and was now at the side of the ring.

Sliding beneath the bottom rope, he took the microphone from Lillian, holding it to his lips.

"Baby, you wanna get up in here with me?" Randy offered, extending his hand out towards Trish with a smile on his face. Climbing the steps, Trish got to the ring apron and stepped beneath the middle rope.

Slinging his arm around Trish's waist, Randy was glad she was out here. As tough as he was, it felt good to have Trish at his side as he addressed the crowd. Nerves taking hold, Orton could only hope his knees weren't shaking like he felt they were, as his voice began to echo out through the speaker system.

"Man it feels good to be back on RAW, and back in Miami." Randy knew he was using cheap tactics to get a response, but the wild cheers brought a smile to his face, "I'm back after a hard two months of rehabilitation, and ready to kick some ass! …Edge…man I know you're listening back there. It's just a matter of time. I'm hungry for the gold, and I'm coming for you, so you'd better be ready. I will smash my way through anything and anyone to get that belt, and right now that means you. So suggest you get ready to bring it, because I will take you out."

The crowd cheered wildly in support of Randy as he turned to face Trish. Her smile was broad, her eyes expressing all the pride and admiration she felt for her boyfriend.

"Tonight, I'm out here because I've got myself a shot for the World Tag Team Championships, against the Spirit Squad. This is a big match for me tonight, I'm getting my first chance at gold. Three of those cheerleaders against me and a partner of my choice. Obviously, I've thought long and hard about this, and I realised there's only one person who I'd trust enough to have my back out here tonight."

Randy licked his lips, as the crowd waited in baited breath as to whom Randy had chosen for his partner in tonight's match.

"Ladies and gentleman…my partner tonight…Trish Stratus!"

The crowd seemed to hit fever pitch as they cheered and screamed in unison at Randy's decision, practically taking the roof off the arena with their collective sound. Everyone approved of Randy's choice, to see Trish in action at his side, ready to take on the Spirit Squad and become the new, historic Tag Team Champions. The only person who seemed less than thrilled…was Trish herself.

Her face had dropped at the mention of her name, her eyebrows arching in unabashed shocked. Gripping Randy by the waist, pushing the microphone away so no-one could over hear, she raised her head to his so he could hear every word over the din of the screaming audience.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" She hissed.

"Come on baby. I need you out here with me." Randy soothed, holding her head between his hands.

"Baby…this is stupid. How can I help you win those belts? In case you haven't noticed, those Squad boys are a few hundred pound heavier than me and a hell of a lot taller. They'll break me in half! How can I help you win the titles? What possible use can I be?" Trish's eyes looked desperate, causing Randy to pull her into a hug. It was a new experience to see Trish doubt herself, and Randy didn't like it at all.

"I can deal with those goons baby. And I would never let any of them hurt you. I'd fucking die first. Besides, you're more than capable of holding your own Trisha. I just need to know you're out here with me, okay?" Trish moved mouth to protest, but Randy cut her off with tender kiss. Losing herself in the sensation of his lips on hers', Trish forgot what she was saying, why she was arguing…pretty much everything other than Randy's name.

"I believe in you. There's no-one else in the world I trust more to have my back in this." Pulling his head back, he searched Trish's eyes for understanding.

Sighing in exasperation, Trish knew there was no arguing. She was in this now whether she agreed or not. Knowing that Randy was at a disadvantage anway with the match being three-on-two, not to mention the other two members of the Squad who would no doubt get involved, Trish only hoped she wouldn't disappoint him in this match. She thought he was insane, but Randy's mind was made up.

Randy believed every word he had told Trish. He didn't trust anyone else more to watch his back in this more than her. But of course there was more to his decision. Randy knew the Chairman and his son were out to get him, and by proxy Trish was in the line of fire too. Rand knew Trish would vulnerable when he was out wrestling and she was backstage alone. At least with her out here with him, he could keep an eye on Trish, and if Vince tried anything, he would be there to stop it.

If by some miracle they did win the Tag Team Titles, then they would have to wrestle together anyway, and would have to stick together at all times. This way, Trish could never leave his sight. And that was a comforting thought.

Staring down into his girlfriends chocolate eyes, Randy kissed her forehead lightly.

"You still my girl?" He questioned, his voice soft in her ear. For some reason, Trish's reassurance was always enough to make him find his centre again, to focus and get his head back in the game.

Trish responded, hugging him tighter, "Always."

With one more kiss, the pair separated, warming themselves up as the sounds of the Spirit Squad's fight theme invaded the arena…


	7. Tag Team Partners

**_Authors Note : _Second of today's updates. I hope you guys like this chapter. As ever, I don't anything or anyone, but would really love some reviews from you guys! **

To say things weren't going well in the Tag Team Match would be an understatement.

It was clear from the outset that the numbers were just too much for Randy overcome. Alone against Kenny, Johnny and Mitch of the Spirit Squad, who were continually tagging one another in, meant that Randy was getting exhausted, trying in vain to defend himself against the relentless assault from each of the three.

Whenever he manage to build any kind of offence, Randy was immediately taken down by Mikey and Nicky who were crawling around the ring apron, waiting to assault Randy whenever they got the chance. Against all five members in essence, Randy had the proverbial 'No Chance in Hell'.

_We'd be doing a lot better if he'd stop being so fucking stubborn and tag me in! _Trish fumed.

She had spent the match so far pacing up and down the length of her side of the ring apron, practically begging Randy to slap her outstretched hand and tag her in. He ignored her every single time, refusing to put her in harms way if he could help it. Knocked flat on his back for the third time in two minutes, Randy's chest burned as he sucked in oxygen. Hazily rolling his head to the side, he tried to focus on what Trish was saying from their corner.

"Randy, if you don't tag me in you're going to lose this match," Trish yelled over the din of the booing crowd, "look baby, you put me in this contest, so just let me do my thing before they do some permanent damage to you!"

Ignoring her pleading tone, Randy unsteadily got to back to his feet. Kenny, the legal man of the opposition, hurled at Randy, grabbing him by the arm. With a grunt of frustration, Kenny heaved Randy at the opposite rope.

Bouncing off, Randy exploded back towards Kenny under the rope's momentum. Instinct took over, and Randy ducked beneath the aimed clothesline. Moving way too fast, Orton had no chance but to rebound off the ropes again. Using this to her advantage, Trish leaned over as far she could, smacking her hand onto Randy's shoulder.

Feeling the connection, Randy whipped around to see Trish ascending to the top of the turnbuckle, as the referee told him to exit the ring as Trish had tagged herself in.

As if in slow motion, Randy watched Trish launch herself into the air, muscles exploding into a concentrated effort. Outstretching her body, Trish smashed into the unaware Kenny with a flying cross body. Taken down by the sheer force of the move, Kenny found himself in a pinning predicament. With the element of surprise on her side, Trish got a count of two before Kenny kicked out from beneath her.

With Randy arguing with the referee to let him back into the ring, Johnny used the distraction to enter the ring, making a beeline for Trish. Using her dexterity, Trish dipped backwards into a bridge move, what her fans had nicknamed the _'MaTrish' _evasion.

Rising back to her feet, she caught the gob smacked Johnny with a kick to the gut. Tucking his head beneath his arm, Trish rushed forward, swinging her legs up. Simultaneously drop-kicking Mitch off the ring-apron, Trish used his body as her springboard to perform the _'Stratusfaction'_, much to the crowds' wild approval. With all three opponents down, Trish waited in a tucked position, bending and straightening her right leg.

Being the first back to his feet, Kenny angrily tore the sweat band off of his head, and turned directly into a crushing _'Chick Kick'. _The arena seemed to dim before his eyes as Kenny dropped back to the mat, knocked into oblivion. No sooner had she completed the move, that Trish felt strong arms grip her around the waist.

Yelping in surprise, Trish felt herself slammed backwards in a vicious suplex. Feeling the burn in the back of her shoulders, Trish groaned as a result, vaguely aware of Mikey a standing over her screaming abuse.

The next sound she registered was something akin to a car crashing into a brick wall as Mikey was knocked out of sight. Trish guessed Randy was back in the ring coming to her aid, as she struggled to get back to her feet.

Anger boiling in his veins, Randy levelled Mikey with a tackle. Aware that Nicky was coming at him, Randy stopped him dead with stinging elbow shot to the face.

Holding his nose, Nicky staggered slightly, as Randy gripped him by the nape of the neck as he had done to Mikey. Feeling his biceps tense in effort, Randy brought both Nicky and Mikey forward, smashing their head together in what The King referred to as the 'meeting of the minds', getting a huge ovation from the crowd, who were now chanting 'Orton' in unison.

Grabbed from behind, Randy already guessed that Mitch was back up, and proceeded to fight out of the pit-bull grip that he was in. Getting the better of Mitch, Randy took him down with a swinging neck breaker.

Back to his feet, Randy could see that Trish was almost back to hers. With the referee trying to re-establish order, he threatened to disqualify Randy if he didn't get out of the ring and let the match continue.

Growling under his breath, Orton reluctantly allowed himself to be steered back out of the ring to his corner. Back on the ring apron, Orton glared on at Kenny, who was now back to his own feet, facing off against Trish.

Knowing she was outmatched in size and strength, Trish had to rely on her speed to be able to form some kind of opposition.

"Watch yourself Trish," Randy instructed from the side, "he's gonna come at you with everything he's got."

Silently nodding, Trish registered the slight flinch in Kenny's leg, betraying his intention to charge. In a split-second Trish already prepared herself to counter the assault.

With Kenny extending himself to deliver a knock out punch, Trish ducked her body, catching the arm in a vice like grip. Using Kenny's momentum against him, she took him over with a stunning arm drag. Not releasing her grip, Trish dropped into an arm bar, landing her legs across Kenny's chest to add to the strength of the pull. Growling in pain, Kenny fought to throw Trish off of him, but her grip was too tight.

Changing his tactics, Kenny pushed himself up off his shoulders, causing the pressure to reverse onto Trish. With her legs locked around his arms, her shoulders were well and truly against the mat. Cursing herself for her own stupidity, Trish heard the referee count to two behind her.

Withdrawing one foot, she kicked Kenny hard in the side of the head, knocking him off of her. Rolling backwards to get to her knees, Trish realised that she couldn't beat Kenny if he wasn't down at the mat. Deciding that hitting him as hard as she could would have to suffice, Trish rushed backwards against the opposite rope to gain momentum. Exploding forward, Trish felt too late the grip on her hair, pulling her backwards off her feet. Slammed awkwardly to the mat, the blonde Canadian clutched at her lower back, feeling shooting pains stab at into her spine. She didn't know who had grabbed her, but it had slowed her down.

Seeing Trish prone on her back, Kenny ascended to the nearest turnbuckle, prepared to deliver his well known guillotine leg drop. Vaguely aware of where her opponent was, Trish awkwardly flung herself back onto her feet, landing in a slump on the ropes. The force was enough to unbalance Kenny, who fell onto the top turnbuckle, landing painfully onto his crotch. The male members of the audience uttered a collective groan, as Kenny's eyes went wide, clutching at the area between his legs, howling in agony.

Ignoring the throbbing in her lower back, Trish rushed at the whimpering Kenny. Using the bottom rope as a stable point for a handstand, Trish swung her legs upwards for her modified version of the hurrancanrana.

Gripping Kenny around the neck with her legs, Trish used all her strength to rip him from his seated position, but struggled as Kenny used his own strength to block the move. Realising her own mistake, Trish grunted with effort, trying to remove her legs, but Kenny had already seized them in his own hands, hoisting Trish up onto his shoulders. Desperately trying to fight out of the precarious position she was now placed in, Trish slammed her fists' down onto her opponents head.

Only serving to anger the male cheerleader, Kenny leaped from the turnbuckle, performing a punishing top-rope power bomb on the Canadian diva. Randy grimaced at the impact, which crushed Trish's body up horribly.

Smirking at Randy, Kenny prised Trish's legs apart, position himself between her thighs, pinning her wrists down above her head, as if mimicking the missionary sexual position. Narrowing his eyes, Randy was already making his way into the ring as the referee began the count.

Whether it was her revulsion of having Kenny between her legs, or an involuntary back spasm from its painful impact on the canvas, but Trish shocked the entire arena as she kicked out of the pin attempt. Dazed and confused, Trish's head was swimming. The arena lights danced before her eyes as she remained on her back, unaware of what was going on around her.

Already in the ring, Randy nearly ripped Kenny's head off as he RKO'd him to the mat. Racing across the ring, Randy knocked Mitch and Jonny off the ring apron, landing roughly on their other two team mates on the concrete floor below them.

Moving back over to Trish, Randy gently lifted her off of her back, taking care to jar her back too much. Carefully, he placed her over Kenny's motionless body. Ordering the referee to count, Randy patrolled the ring edge, making sure no-one broke the count.

1...2...3!

The crowd's cheers smashed decibel levels as they screamed for the team of Randy and Trish.

"_Here are your winners, and the NEW World Tag Team Champions…Trish Stratus and Randy Orton!"_

Pulling Trish to her feet, Randy held her body close to him as he whispered into her ear.

"You did it baby." Randy felt his chest swelling in pride at the achievement of his girlfriend.

Somehow, they had managed to beat the odds stacked against them and become the new Tag Team Champions. It was a moment Randy knew he would never forget.

They couldn't even begin to celebrate however, as Vince McMahon's entrance theme flooded the arena, receiving unparalleled boos.

"Shut up!" His voice bellowed, "So Randy…Trish…I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourselves. The new Tag Team Champions. The first male/female team ever to capture the belts. Congratulations, you've made history."

The crowd cheered wildly, as Randy held on to the tag title belts, waving them high above his head, holding Trish steady against him with his other arm.

"And Trish…a double Champion…that is a rare honour. You've impressed me so much tonight, that I think you deserve to have your own single's match after all. I think you should defend your Women's Title right here tonight in Miami!" The crowd booed in unison as Randy yelled from the ring his opposition to the idea.

"I promised your boyfriend I was going to give you some real competition, as he assures me you deserve it. If you're as tough as he says you are, you should have no problem making short work of your opponent. So, please welcome, your number one contender for the Women's Championship…Jazz!"

The guitar riff was one Trish remembered all too well, bringing her out of her daze. At the top of the ramp, flexing her impressive bicep muscles, Jazz glared at Trish.

"…And that match Trish…starts right now! Ring the bell!" Came Vince's final sneer as Jazz tore towards the ring.

Normally, Randy would never entertain the idea of laying a hand of woman, he was against it on principal more than anything else in the world. But he realised he might have to make an exception. Even when Trish was at her peak physical performance level, Jazz was the single most dangerous competitor she had ever faced. After a gruelling match against five male superstars, and a hellacious top rope-power bomb, Trish needed medical attention, not a Women's Championship bout against a woman who would gladly break every bone in the Canadian's body.

Preparing to defend his girlfriend as Jazz entered the ring, Randy blamed himself for Trish being in the position at all. She was hurt because he had put her in this match. If there was no way to take that back, Randy would make sure Trish wouldn't lose her Championship because of something he had done.

All at once, Randy felt several pairs of hands claw at him from behind. All five members of the Spirit Squad had re-entered the ring, and proceeded to rip him apart from Trish, leaving her defenceless and barely standing under her own power.

With each member holding him back, Randy was utterly trapped an unable to do anything to fight out of their strong grip. What made things worse, was the Spirit Squad kept Randy in the ring, forcing him to watch what happened next.

Powerless to help Trish, her hands hanging at her sides, Randy watched in anger as Jazz landed several right hand blows to Trish's face, each one snapping her face backwards. Ripping Trish into a facelock, Jazz used her considerable strength to flip the blonde upwards, before slamming her back down to the mat in a knockout Fisherman DDT.

Trish once more felt the world turnover as she landed again on her back, flames of pain burning into her muscles. Before she slipped willingly into unconsciousness, Trish could barely make out someone screaming her name from somewhere near by.

And then there was nothing.


	8. The Truth

**_Authors Note : _Okay, I know. Third update in one day, I'm getting a little over the top, but the scene just kept playing over in my head I had to get it down. So I hope you guys like.**

**Side note, has anyone heard Justin Timberlake's 'FutureSex/LoveSound' ? If one song ever described Randy Orton, I think that would be it. As ever, I don't anything or anyone. Please read and review guys!**

"…did I win?" Trish heard the croak in her own voice, finding the scratchy pitch mildly hilarious. Realising that it wasn't in the slightest bit funny, Trish had already guessed that she was drugged up to her eyeballs. However, the response she got to her question came from the last person she could imagine, leading to wonder if she really was that far gone from medication.

"Not quite butterfly."

The Carolina twang in his smooth voice brought caused Trish's mouth to curve slightly, a flicker of a smile appearing on her flushed face. Carefully opening her eyes, Trish found the room to be fuzzy blur of colours, all bleeding into one another. Gradually, the pale grey cement room came into fuller focus in her eyes.

The Trainers Room. Rolling her eyes, Trish groaned at the low throbbing in the back of her shoulder and the matching pain coming from her lower back. Forcing herself up onto her elbows to get a better view, Trish found it surprisingly difficult to make her eyes focus on anything in particular.

Making hysterical movements with her eyes, Trish tried her hardest to focus on the other person in the room she thought she had heard. Not that she didn't know who it was from the sound of his voice, but Trish wanted her eyes to confirm what her heart felt. Sure enough, the haze lifted itself, to reveal a smirking Jeff Hardy resting against the wall opposite from the bed she was resting on. His arms folded lightly across his chest, Trish noted randomly that his hair now had red streaks intermingled with the midnight blue he had been sporting in recent weeks.

Feeling a warmth in her body, Trish was glad to see Jeff. Although she had decided that her heart and soul belonged to Randy, there was still a part of her which held a special place for Jeff, and probably always would. If nothing else, he was a dear friend to her now.

"Jeffro…what brings a nice place like you into a boy like this…?" Trish giggled, her voice tumbling lazily over her lips, blissfully unaware of the mistake she had made. Dipping his head as he chuckled, Jeff smiled fondly at the doped up Canadian.

"You're smacked on some good shit Stratus," he grinned, registering Trish's twitching eyebrow, "Earl, what have you been pumping her full of?"

From around the corner, the trainer's head emerged, his body following behind. Quickly noting Trish's now conscious status, he waddled forwards to assess her injuries. Grabbing his pocket torch, he gently held Trish's head in his hands, shining a light into her eyes. Spluttering, Trish slapped at his hands.

"Uh…excuse you…blind here…" she slurred.

"No concussion," Earl surmised, pleased it was just a sore back that Trish would be coping with, "I've just given her a little muscle relaxant, and a mild pain-killer. It's very funny to watch actually. She's never had much tolerance to the stuff. Makes her all loopy."

"Really?" Jeff smirked, now watching in amused fascination as Trish played with torch she had taken from Earl, tracing patterns with the light across the Trainer's belly.

"Yeah. You should have seen her after her Hardcore Match with Lisa from a couple of years back. Anyone would think she'd been smoking some good quality stuff. She spent an hour telling me to 'get the gun', asking if I could see the elephants too. It was fucking hilarious." Earl chuckled at the memory as he carefully took his torch back, sticking into his back pocket. With a slight nod to Jeff, he shuffled back around the corner.

Crossing the room, Jeff hoped up onto the bed, resting next to Trish's legs as he watched her fiddle with the front of her tee-shirt.

"Quit staring Hardy." Jeff smiled and politely turned his attention away from Trish.

"Sorry." He grinned, turning back to watch her again.

"Where's Randy? Is he okay? Did the Spirit boys hurt him?" Trish's eyes narrowed as she tried to sit up, wanting to know where her boyfriend was, if he was safe. An injury would explain why he hadn't waited for her to regain consciousness.

"He's good Trish. He left about ten minutes ago actually. He got a call which made him leave," Jeff explained, "he wanted to stay, but it was some important stuff I think. He grabbed me on my way out and asked me to sit with you."

"He did?" Trish giggled unintentionally, feeling confused, "Why did he ask you?"

"Because I think he knows I'd be concerned for your welfare," Jeff smiled, patting her left foot, "that and there was no-one else around."

"Did he go back to the hotel?" Trish asked hopefully.

"Yeah. He'll be here soon though. He just said to sit tight until he gets back." Jeff assured Trish, "Congratulations on the win by the way."

Jeff nodded towards the Tag Team Title belt resting on the cupboard near Trish's bed. Pride swelled in her chest as her eyes devoured the gold before her. Licking her lips, Trish couldn't help but grin as she regarded the culmination of her efforts tonight.

"Where's my Women's Title? Did I lose it?" Trish pondered, taking in Jeff's solemn nod. "Jazz."

The memory of Vince springing the title defence on her clouded the vision, seemingly darkening the brown of her eyes. Jeff noted her tensing her fists, her knuckles turning white because of the pressure. Carefully he took one of Trish's hands' in both of his, making soothing circular motions as he rubbed it.

"You'll get her butterfly. But right now you just need to rest up and wait for Randy to come pick you up and give you a little TLC." Jeff assured, his voice low and soothing.

"No thank you. I don't think I could face a T.L.C match right now." Trish breathed, her eyes fluttering closed. Jeff smiled, squeezing her foot softly.

"Tender-Loving-Care Trish, not Tables-Ladders and Chairs." Jeff chuckled softly

"Oh…yeah…" Trish stuttered, awkwardly shaking her head, "Jeff, will you drive me back to the hotel? I don't want to sit here and wait. Please?"

Looking at him with those big, brown doe eyes, Jeff felt his heart flutter. He had accepted that they were only going to be friends now. It hurt like hell to see her everyday, to see her happy with another man, but Jeff had learned to cope. He had Trish's friendship and she was a part of his life. He could learn to live with that. But when she looked at him like that, whether it was because the medication robbed her of the ability to focus her eyes or not, Jeff knew full well there was nothing he wouldn't do for her, no matter the request.

Sighing through his teeth, he patted Trish's leg. "I'll bring my car around."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Resting against the back of lift car, Trish felt more than a little woozy, closing her eyes to try and make the world stop spinning before her.

_Yes Jeff. I can make it up to the room myself…No, you don't need to walk me there. I can do it myself._

_Sure you can Trish, _she giggled to herself, hoping that the lift would reach her floor soonAs if answering her thoughts, the lift shuddered to a halt, the doors swishing open before her. Using the wall as a support, Trish carefully made her way down the hall, her palm trailing all the way.

Stopping before a door, Trish clumsily pulled her key card out of her pocket, pressing it into the reader. A red light flashed, making an irritated bleeping noise. Attempting to gain access again, Trish received the same outcome. Scratching her head, Trish stepped back to survey the door. Feeling the colour flush to her cheek, Trish realised she was at the wrong room.

As quietly as possible, Trish began walking along the hall again, this time double checking she had the right room. Readying her key card, Trish stop just short of sliding the key into the reader. Straining, Trish could just make out voices coming from the other side of the door. Knowing she'd recognise the deep intones anywhere, Trish realised Randy was in their room. But his wasn't the only voice. There was another. And it was distinctly more feminine.

Resting her head against the door, Trish hushed her own breath, trying to pick up the conversation.

"…Trish can't find out about this…I've got to do it properly…" Trish furrowed her brow, her mind working in overdrive trying to figure out what Randy was trying to hide from her.

"I won't say anything," Came the reply from the mystery woman

Gritting her teeth together, Trish had heard enough. Her mother had always warned her about eavesdropping, that she would overhear things that she shouldn't be privy too. And she was right. Trish wanted nothing more than to challenge Randy on what he was talking about, but feared just what the reason might be.

Forcing her shaking hand to place the key card into the reader, Trish inhaled her breath as a way to build her courage as the door unlocked for her. Carefully pushing it to be open, Trish bit her bottom lip in preparation of what she was going to see.

With soft lamps lighting the room, Trish noted Randy and Lana, sat on the edge of the bed facing each other. Both looked at Trish in unison, seemingly startled at being interrupted. Colour flushed in both their faces as they immediately got up off the bed, putting as much distance between each other. If that didn't qualify as guilty behaviour, Trish didn't know what would. Randy ventured towards Trish, as Lana bent down to pick up her bag.

Being able to read Randy like a book, Trish could see the look of guilt pasted across his face. Lana didn't look anymore innocent than he did, both adding to the growing nausea in her stomach. _What exactly wasn't aren't I supposed to find out?_

"Trish…I was just coming to get you." Randy attempted a smile at his girlfriend.

"I can see that." Came Trish's flat reply. Using the doorframe as a support, Trish edged her way into the room, as Lana tried to head towards the exit.

"I should be going. Awesome match Trish, really. You did awesome. Bye guys." Clearly avoiding eye contact with the Canadian blonde, Lana ducked her head, rushing out of the room.

Trish sent a venomous glance at the retreating brunette before stepping fully into the room. Randy stepped closer to Trish, opening his arms to hold her, but she recoiled from his touch. Inching across the room out, she was trying to get out of his reach.

"Trish?" The look of confusion and hurt was evident to Trish, even in the dim lighting. Feeling spite well up within her chest, she forced herself to remain calm.

"Sorry. I'm just a little sore." Her tone remained as flat as hit had been before, Trish working as hard as possible to remove every inflection and trace of emotion.

"I'm really proud of you Trish," Randy smiled softly, "you did really well tonight. There aren't many girls who could have pulled off what you did. The soreness is shitty, but I can help you work that out if you like?"

"Your concern is touching," Trish forced, "thanks for being there when I woke up by the way."

A flash of hurt crossed Randy's face as he caught the ghost of a sneer on Trish's face. "Baby I'm sorry. I just had to nip back to the hotel for a half an hour. I was seriously just about to come and get you. I honestly didn't think you'd be awake just yet."

Trish vaguely nodded, as though she took in what he said. "Who called you?"

"Huh?" Randy replied, shifting nervously as he shuffled his feet out of his shoes.

"Someone called you," Trish repeated, "Jeff told me the reason you left was because you got a phone call. I just wondered who called. Y'know, and what could have been so urgent."

"Baby, I'm sorry. I really didn't think you'd be awake yet." Randy offered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"You said that already," Trish sighed, shaking her head, "but that wasn't my question. Doesn't matter I suppose. I can kind of figure out who called you."

"Trish…" Randy started, crossing the room to Trish, placing his hands on her waste. Carefully, Trish pressed her hands against his chest, forcing him to back up slightly. It was hard enough talking to him when he looked so hurt. But she was this close to him, Trish knew she would crumble in a heartbeat.

"When did we stop being honest with each other?" Trish softly questioned, raising her head to look into Randy's eyes. "I'm really not the stereotypical blonde Randy. I'm really perceptive actually. Like, I know when something is going on around me that I'm not a part of. And I think I know you well enough by now to know when you're not telling me something."

Randy said nothing, licking his lips. Watching the expression on his face, Trish knew he was trying to figure out what to say, trying to chose the right words to say.

Not giving Randy the chance to feed her some more lies, Trish continued. "What did Vince mean when he said he'd promised you that he would give me some real competition?"

Randy's silence was deafening. His blue eyes shifted from Trish's as he said nothing. Trish nodded slowly, removing herself from Randy's arms entirely.

"I see. Well, when you decide you want to let me in on what's going on in that head of yours, you let me know okay?" Trish's voice sounded more shaky than she had been prepared for, as she turned towards the door.

"Trish…where are you going?" Randy's voice was strained, forcing to Trish to turn back to face him.

"I'm gonna stay with Lisa tonight," Randy's eyes pooled hurt at Trish's words, "I just don't feel that comfortable sharing a bed with someone who doesn't trust me enough to tell me the truth."

"Trish please just stay here. Please?" Randy attempted weakly, but Trish could only shake her head.

"I trust you Randy. I think the beating I took in the match attests to that much. I believed you tonight when you said you had faith in me. I didn't go out there tonight so I could be your tag partner, or so I could become the first female Tag Champion in history. Everything in my being told me it was a bad idea for me to be in that match. But I did it because I believed you. I believed you when you told me that you wanted me out there at your side, and that I was good enough to be in that match," Trish felt the tingle of tears forming in her eyes, but pushed herself to finish.

"And I felt like I could do anything. You gave me faith in myself, and I don't ever doubt myself at all. I believe in you because I love you. That's how it's supposed to work when you're in a relationship with someone. I trust you. Why don't you trust me?"

Trish sighed at headed towards the door, more hurt and disappointed in Randy's silence than she had ever felt before. A thousand words and ideas crashed disjointedly through Randy's mind. He wanted so much to make Trish stay. His heart told him that if he let Trish walk out of this room, it would be the biggest mistake he would ever make in his life.

Trish didn't even turn around as she let the door close behind her, and Randy felt his heart burn. He stood in the middle of the room for what seemed like an eternity, his head going over the last few moments of that conversation in his mind, feeling very much alone in the world.

Finally regaining clarity, Randy reached into his pocket to extract his cell phone. Dialling a number he knew so well, he held the receiver to his ear.

"Hi, it's me. I've gone and done something really stupid…I think I'm gonna to need your help…"


	9. Too Much

**_Authors Note:_ Thank you for the reviews guys...although I think I'm making some enemies due to your reactions. Well here's another update for you, I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, I appreciate your views on what I write.**

**_Electra54_ - Lana's connection to Randy will be revealed soon. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Kimberley - you know you love me really :p**

**As ever, I don't anything in this story, but keep the reviews coming :)**

The one night Trish had planned to sped apart from Randy, soon became two…then three…and eventually lasted a week long. It wasn't that Trish wanted to be away from Randy. Far from it. That was her idea of hell. She wanted nothing more to go back to their hotel room, and just collapse into his arms. If she could just to feel his warmth next to her, feel his gentle hands caress her skin and listen to him whisper that everything was going to be okay. To let her know that her fears were unjustified and that she was the one he really loved. If she could just hear his voice, feel the beat of his heart and the soft rise of his chest. But it wasn't going to happen.

For whatever reason, Trish couldn't bring herself to go to Randy, and by the same token, he had made no effort to contact her since she walked out a week ago. It had slowly dawned on her, that since he had come back to RAW, Randy had gently distanced himself from here. Trish could feel the wall that had built between them, and it crushed her spirit. She had taken a huge leap of faith to be with Randy, and now…Trish felt herself beginning to wonder the possibilities of if she had made a mistake in opening her heart to him.

Arriving at the arena, Trish didn't know how tonight's RAW was going to go down. As a Tag Team Champion, she knew that she would have to face Randy sooner or later, it was undeniable logic. More than likely, Vince had schemed some way to put Trish in harms way again. And that didn't bother her. Trish knew she would face whatever challenge came her head on. What bothered her was that she was going into every match with Randy handicapped.

His secrecy and evasion was acting as a blindfold to her. Trish had no idea what to expect or how to overcome any threat which came her way. If Randy couldn't be honest, at the very least so she could prepare herself for a challenge, how could Trish be expected to do anything tonight?

And more than that. Could Trish learn to live with Randy hiding things from her? Could she be in a relationship where Randy couldn't be honest with her? Lies, dishonesty and ignorance had ruined her and Jeff, could Trish live with herself if another man she loved felt he couldn't be honest with her?

What made it hurt more, were the looks and glances she received, entering the arena by herself. Superstars and backstage workers alike found it very unusual for Trish to be arriving by herself, without Randy at her side. Having just returned from a prolonged hiatus, everyone had assumed that Randy and Trish would be attached to the hip, inseparable and totally in love. And that clearly wasn't the case. Many suspected that something had happened between the pair, but none had the audacity to come forward and ask Trish. Instead, the blonde Canadian simply wandered into hallways, ducking her head away, not wanting to be subjected to the curious looks and whispered rumours from all around.

Hurrying around the corner, Trish stopped dead, her heart catching in her throat.. Huddled together, mostly out of view, whispering into each other's ear were Randy and Lana. His hand rested on her shoulder, hers on his waste. The intimate touches and lack of space between the two caused jealousy to flare in Trish like never before. Not only had Randy failed to make any attempt to talk to her since she had walked out their hotel room, but now as excruciatingly predictable as it could have been, he was with Lana. _Again_. Why was it that whenever Trish was with Randy, Lana was never far behind? She was either already there, or interrupting them in some way. Feel betrayed and emotionally exhausted, Trish felt her shoulders sag wanting nothing more than to just give up. What was the point in loving someone if all they could do was disappoint you? Breathing a silent sight, Trish was fairly certain the pair weren't aware that she had seen them together, and she dearly wanted to keep it that way.

Carefully backing out of corridor, Trish's foot collided with whomever it was standing behind her. Whirling around, biting down on her lip to stop her yelping in surprise, Trish rolled her eyes in the face of the sneering Shane McMahon.

"There you are Trish," his voice was sickeningly false, "I've been looking all over for you."

"Not now Shane." Trish growled, trying to push her way past. Landing his hand on her shoulder, the General Manager kept her in place. Glaring up into his eyes, Trish could feel a mouthful of abuse building in her throat.

"Not just yet Trish. We need to talk." Slinging his arm around the petit Canadian's shoulder, Shane guided the visibly distressed Stratus into a side room, firmly closing the door behind him. Dropping into a leather chair, Trish crossed her legs, glaring at Shane with all the contempt her tiny body could find. And it was a lot.

"I know you don't like me Trish." Shane began, sitting himself down on an empty bookshelf, extending his legs for support. Curling her lip into a false smile, Trish chuckled.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Shane surveyed her smile, forming one of his own onto his lips, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I wonder. That aside Trish, it's a shame that you lost your Women's Title last Monday Night." Shane's smile hinted at a malevolent grin.

"Isn't it just," Trish replied, "but I'll get it back." Her confidence radiated from her like a beacon in the dark. Confident in her ability, Trish knew she had it within her to take Jazz down, and by god would she enjoy doing it. Trish was fed up of being jumped. She was fed up of sneak attacks and deceit from those she trusted the most. If they were going to take on Trish, they'd better be prepared to bring it, because she would sure as hell come out fighting.

"I'm sure you will. But not tonight," licking his lips, Shane continued, "it seems the fans have gone wild at your winning the Tag Titles along with your boyfriend. Looks like your popularity is on the up. And we're going to capitalize."

"Meaning?" Trish shot. She was well aware he was trying to shake her up by taking his time in revealing whatever evil scheme he had cooked up, but she wouldn't fall for it. She was better than petty mind games.

"Tonight, you and Randy will be defending your Tag Team titles against a team of my personal selection," Shane's feeling of superiority filled Trish's lungs like a toxic sludge, choking her completely. "do well Trish. My father will be watching most closely. You've made a real impressions on him recently, catching his eye with your recent activities. He thinks Trish Stratus is transcending past the Diva ranks. He says you're becoming a Superstar."

Shane smiled once more, and Trish simply rolled her eyes. It was true, in the past seven years her popularity had sky rocketed past anything the WWE had known previously for a female. No other diva in the history of the company had captured the fans admiration and love like Trish had. The fans loved her because she was the culmination of everything diva.

She had the beauty of Torrie Wilson mixed with the sex appeal of Sable. She had the spunk of Lita but conversely the innocence of Stacy Keibler. Trish displayed more in-ring technical ability than Molly Holly and Ivory combined, and still maintained the tough-as-nails resilience of Jacqueline, her intensity surpassing that of Victoria and Mickie James. And she still held the respect that Chyna had commanded from the male _and_ female locker room alike. Trish was known for displaying more defiant aggression than Jazz could ever hope to show. Her seven runs as Women's Champion could attest to that.

In short, Trish was _the _Diva of the WWE. The fans knew this, and they loved her the world over for it. It was plain for anyone to see that Trish couldn't remain at the Diva level forever. Her popularity demanded she be give a chance to progress and grow, and her winning the Tag Titles with Randy was the first step towards this goal. The only way forward was into the men's division.

"It's about time he figured that out," Trish nodded nonchalantly, "and remind your father, I don't care what he throws at me. I don't care who puts in match against me, what stipulations he adds, who he picks to jump me, and however else he tries to stack the odds against me. You remind me of one thing Shane."

Biting to Trish teasing statement, Shane could only ask "What's that Trish? You've got Randy protecting you?"

"Not even close Shane. Tell your daddy," she smiled sweetly, licking her lips in a playful seduction as she paused for real dramatic effect, "that I'm Trish _fucking _Stratus. And I don't back down for anyone."

Gripping her tag title, Trish slung it over her shoulder, exiting the room with a slight nod to Shane. Marching down the hallway, Trish headed straight for the women's locker room, a grim smile of determination on her face. If nothing else, Shane's plan at scaring her had reminded her of one thing. She didn't need a man. She was Trish Stratus. The best god damn female wrestler ever to be apart of the WWE. Not one single person could hold a candle to her, and she was going to prove that to anyone tonight who dared get in her way. She knew she was a Legend in her own right.

_And god help any fucker who forgets it _Trish grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing in the ring, '_Burn in My light' _blaring around the arena, Randy stared at the ramp way, more than a little concerned. Of course, it was custom for a Tag Team to enter the ring together, but this was the first time that Randy had come down to the ring by himself, with out Trish at her side. He felt a debilitating emptiness, like he'd left half of himself behind. His better half. Randy realised that without Trish he wasn't anything. He'd always seen himself as unworthy of her love from the beginning. He knew he didn't deserve Trish at all, and yet she was the best part of his life. She had been for so long now. She created the need in him to better himself, to become something more than he was. Trish pushed Randy, made him go that extra mile, take that final leap so he could be the man that Trish already saw in him.

_So why are you hiding from her? Why didn't you to her when she walked out last week? You saw how hurt she was, and you just let her go._

Randy swore to himself, that no matter what happened tonight, he would make things right with Trish tonight.

_**Oh! …It's Time to Rock and Roll!…This Time I'm in Control…**_

Randy breathed a sigh of relief at Trish's theme. And, as the elation of the crowd suggested, Trish appeared beneath the Titan Tron. Holding her Tag Team Championship high above her head, the crowd became ecstatic. Slinging it over her shoulder, Trish made her way towards the ring, purposely not making eye contact with Randy.

She felt confident. She felt unbeatable. She felt _alive_. And that wasn't because she was with Randy. It wasn't because she was in love with and amazing. It was because she was Trish Stratus. And it was about time everyone remembered it.

In the ring, Trish walked straight past Randy, to get to the top turnbuckle, raising her title belt high above her head. The collective screams where like a bomb exploding, as Trish became bathed in a strobe lighting effect, with thousands of tiny flashes of light from cameras illuminating her face. Basking in the adulation fro her fans, Trish grinned. She was ready for this.

Dropping back to the ring, Trish turned into the embrace of Randy. She opened her mouth to speak, but Randy didn't allow it, pressing his finger to her lip to quieten her voice.

"I know you don't believe in me Trish. But I still believe in you," his expression was honest and open, "please let me take you to dinner tonight. Just meet me in the lobby of the hotel after the show, and I promise I will explain everything. Please Trish. Please be there."

Unable to hold back, Randy lowered his head to Trish's, gently brushing his lips against her. Trish felt him sigh against her lips, before he pulled back to face the ramp to see who their opponents would be.

Left breathless, a thousand questions rushed into Trish's mind. There was so much she could say to Randy right now, but wasn't given the chance.

The electric guitar screeching from the speakers of the arena heralded the arrival of the 'World's Strongest Man'…Mark Henry. Feeling her body stiffen in anticipation, the Canadian bombshell realised that with Vince McMahon as your father, there no limit to who you could chose to do your dirty work. However, Trish's jaw dropped even further at the sight Henry's tag team partner.

Hulking about from behind the curtain, trailed by his sneering long manager Estrada, emerged the Samoan Bull dozer 'Umaga'.

Grimacing at the sight of the two giants, particularly the hideous expression on Umaga's face, Trish dropped her shoulders into a defensive stance, preparing the best way she knew how for this match. Licking her lips in anticipation, Trish couldn't help but chuckle to herself.

"This is gonna hurt." She mused.


	10. The Trouble With Love

**_Authors Note: _Update, especially for Kim. For the love of god, please don't throw anything...**

**I don't own a thing...please R&R!**

It was obvious to Trish long before the bell had run that her tag team match had been a set up. Randy and Trish versus two of the largest and meanest men on the roster? Because that was an equal match of ability. Of course there was no way she could face up to Mark Henry or Umaga, Trish knew that. As tough as she was, no matter how competent a wrestler she was, Trish just didn't match up to them physically, and either one of her opponents could easily tear her in half with one arm, without even breaking a sweat. Knowing she was outmatched didn't set well with Trish. There wasn't much she could do in this match to secure a victory.

The realisation that she couldn't win against this team was bold and fired Trish into blazing anger. They might tell her she had no chance of winning, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try. Knowing she had a point to prove that she could hang with the men, Trish felt herself physically shaking as the bell rang.

She hadn't bothered to give Randy the option to begin the match, rather she plunged head first into the contest, beginning things with a drop kick onto Mark Henry's knee cap, feeling it pop awkwardly as a result of her attack. Trish had amazed herself tonight in how she had dashed back and forth, using fits and starts of speed to constantly keep herself out of the World's Strongest Man's grasp, every now again dipping closer to weaken his knee before getting out his arm's reach. Trish guessed that her constant assault on Mark Henry's knee would put him out of action for at least a two weeks, and than made her smile.

Umaga had tried his luck with Trish, but she was too fast for him. However with his manager sneering instructions, Trish didn't dare getting too close for too long against this opponent. In one awful moment however, it seemed that Umaga would catch Trish with 'Samoan Spike' as she came back at him from the ropes. By luck or ability, Trish had evaded the devastating move, instead landing a _'Chick Chick' _with such force that she was certain she had dislocated his thumb.

Randy had watched his girlfriend from the ring post, terrified for her safety, but at the same time finding himself admiring Trish's intelligence to take down the giants she was faced with. When faced with unbeatable odds, this was the time Trish showed who she truly was. This was why Randy loved her like he did, because of that insatiable fire burning in her deep brown eyes.

When she had finally allowed it, Randy had taken over from Trish, using his added strength to out-wrestle Henry. Randy used his superior wrestling talent to take Henry to mat with convincing force and just a hint of the arrogance he was well known for. Once Henry was down, Orton could take control of the match, working on his opponents shoulders, weakening the base of strength further. Admiring Randy's efforts, Trish felt for the first time in that match that they might actually have a chance of beating their opponents. Of course that was before Jazz had appeared from nowhere, and ripped her off the ring apron. Trish had suspected that the Women's Champion would get involved, and proceeded to brawl with Jazz outside the ring.

The match quickly descended into anarchy, with the Spirit Squad racing down from the back to take out Randy whilst Trish was busy fighting with her bitter rival. Trish again had pre-empted group interference, and John Cena along with Jeff Hardy had come rushing down to come to Randy's aid, as Trish had requested earlier in the evening should something like this happen. If Vince and Shane wanted to try and out-number them, Trish had no problem in evening out the odds. Becoming an out and out street fight, the crowd broke into frenzied cheers as Orton, Cena and Hardy cleared the ring of opponents, standing tall as Trish planted a 'Chick Kick' into Jazz's temple before joining the others in the ring.

An irate Shane McMahon had appeared on the staging, screaming into the microphone that Trish and Randy would pay, ordering an eight man tag team contest next week on RAW. The evening's show went off the air with the camera focused on Trish, who had climbed the turnbuckle, raising her Tag Team title above her head in victory. If nothing else, she had proven that she wouldn't be intimidated, no matter what McMahon brought against her. Back Trish Stratus into corner? And she would '_Chick Kick' _your head off your shoulders.

Tonight's event had seemed a lifetime ago, when in actual fact barely an hour had passed since RAW had come to a spectacular close. Trish was already back at her hotel, and adrenaline was still searing through her veins. She wanted to fight and scream and do anything to get the agitation out of her body. But the only way for her to do that was to confront the source. And _he_ was in a hotel room.

Trish knew full well that Randy had asked her to meet him in the lobby in the next hour, but that wasn't good enough for her. She felt like she deserved an explanation for everything that was going on between them, and was determined to get one right now. If Randy was planning on telling her something, she wanted to hear it here, in a neutral area, not while she was out at dinner at could easily be manipulated.

But more than that, Trish felt like she owed him an apology of her own. She had been too quick to judge him and walk out when he didn't answer her straight away. Yes, he might not have come to her, but she hadn't exactly gone to him either. She hadn't waited for him after the match tonight, instead catching a ride home with Lisa. If nothing, Trish wanted to apologise for being difficult about everything.

Taking the long walk towards Randy's hotel room, Trish felt like she was an inmate on Death Row, walking to her a terrible fate. What if Randy was going to break up with her? What if during his time off, he'd realised he missed single life far too much, and that having a girlfriend was too much effort? Worse still, what if he had found someone else? It wasn't as though her boyfriend hadn't been sneaking around recently, distancing himself from Trish, whilst at the same time he always seemed to be with Lana. Was Randy cheating on her with Lana?

_Don't be stupid Trish. Don't jump to conclusions. There's more than likely a rational explanation to everything, you just need to have a little faith._

Steeling her nerves, Trish pulled out the key card she had received from the Hotel Manager downstairs. He had recognised Trish straight away, and she had no need to feed him a false story. As far as he knew, Trish was Randy's girlfriend and so of course should be give a key card to his room, with compliments from the management.

Holding it in front of the reader, Trish took a deep breath. This was it. This was the moment where she would find out what Randy had been hiding from her these past few weeks, why he had been lying to her, and what future they had in their relationship. If she could just start things with an apology, she was sure everything would work itself out.

Inside, something screamed at her to just turn and run. Run as fast and as far as her legs could carry her, that she didn't want any answer to the questions that she had. But if only for her sanity's sake, Trish needed to know. Gritting her teeth, Trish pushed the card into the reader, and opened the door. Nothing in the world could have prepared her for what she saw next.

The room was lit by several lamps, accompanied by a few candles scattered around the bed and on the bed side cabinets, giving a warm sensual mood which intoxicated the senses. There was a seductive scent of jasmine, Trish's favourite, hanging in the air, giving the room a hedonistic, passionate flavour. Music played softly in the background, a soft love song which Trish knew was one of Randy's favourites, after he had played it to her when she had stayed with him at Thanksgiving last year.

Following her eyes, Trish's breath was stolen as she noted the exquisite bed. It was a grand, four poster, sturdy wooden structure, covered in sheets of varying shades of red. Making it more alluring, were the covers sprinkled in dozens of beautiful white rose petals, cascading out onto the floor below. Adding a final touch was the bottle of champagne chilling near by, two glassed resting next to it. Trish didn't know champagne all too well, but she knew enough to realise that it was an extremely expensive bottle, the kind you could either drink or sell to feed a small third world country.

It was easily the most romantic sight that she had ever seen. Nibbling at her bottom lip, Trish didn't understand what she could see.

Not until she saw them.

They weren't obvious at first, but Trish couldn't believed she had missed then when she first opened the door. Shirtless, in only his dress pants, Randy stood holding Lana close to him, his hands gently resting on her back, their lips together in a soft kiss. It was if a fantasy of Trish's had been juxtaposed with nightmare. Her boyfriend was sharing an intimate moment in a beautiful hotel room, with a beautiful woman. And it wasn't her.

Trish didn't even realise she had spoken until Randy looked up to face her. His expression was one of confusion first, before becoming one of what could only be described as total abject shock.

"Oh my god…"Trish felt her eyes tingling with the threat of tears, ready to pour down her cheeks.

"Trish…wait. Just wait a second," Randy immediately took his hands off Lana, holding them up as if in defeat, trying to placate the blonde who was edging back out the door., "just wait. This isn't what you think."

"Really? And what do I think this is Randy?" Trish's voice came out, strained with the hurt stabbing into her chest. The last thing she could take now were more lies.

"Trish, please let me explain -…" Lana began, moving towards Trish. Trish regarded her with an icy glare of contempt.

"If I wanted to talk to you, I would be looking at you. I suggest you shut the hell up until I do bitch." Trish spat, narrowing her eyes, already starting to pool tears.

"Hey Trish, take it easy okay. She doesn't deserve that." Randy's voice was cool, as if he was trying to calm a wild animal from attacking. He saw his words bring hurt to Trish's tiny features, and he couldn't understand why.

"So now you're going to jump to her defence? Makes sense I suppose. She calls, you go running even when I'm unconscious. Someone's a little harsh and you leap to her defence….its touching…really…" Trish attempted sarcasm, but the tear rolling down her cheek gave away her true feeling.

"I'm not defending anyone Trish. I'm just saying there's no need to be mad. We were just -…" Trish cut Randy short, raising her hand to silence him.

"I really don't want to hear this right now. I don't think I could take anymore lies…not from you…" Trish breathed, swatting away at tears which fell unashamedly down her soft cheeks.

"Trish, believe me…." Randy started, crossing the room towards her.

"Don't," her voice came out as a strangled yell as she backed up out through the door, "don't you dare ask me to believe in anything you have to say. To think I came up here to apologise. I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot Trish." Randy soothed.

"Yes I am. I'm an idiot for ever believing in anything you had to say." Trish released a sob, immediately clutching her hand to her chest. So this is what it came down to. The man she loved, cheating right under her very nose. And she'd been too stupid to even notice. Too blinded love to realised the truth before her eyes. Did other people know? Had they been laughing at Trish behind her back all this time?

Trish turned to head down the corridor, Trish couldn't think clearly in this room. Turning back to face Randy, her voice came as a cold threat. "Don't follow me Orton."

And with that Trish fled down the corridor. As far away from the hotel room, Randy and Lana as her legs would carry her. Randy's crystal blue eyes seemed widen as he tried to take in what had just happened.

All at once he flung forward, his legs pumping as he flew down the corridor after Trish. He'd the mistake of letting her run out on him once. There was no way he would do it again.


	11. Because of You

**_Authors Note_ : I was keeping this chapter for tomorrow, but I thought I'd better post it now or you guys would end up outside my house with pitchforks and stuff. The truth comes out in ths chapter, and everything that has happened is explained. I hope you guys like it.**

**_Kimberley_ - You made me laugh so much with your last review. Yes, us guys always say that when we get caught. I loved the 'practicing for Trish' idea, I thought it was amazing - I might try that. I hope you like this update ;)**

**_Jhanelle _**- **C'mon now girl, have I ever let you down yet? Have a little faith :p**

**_Tayla - _Long time no see! Thanks for the review, and I hope you like what I've come up with. **

**_Mandamirra10_ - Hey there! Thank you so much for the review, it really means a lot! I hope you stick with the story**

**I don't own anything. Please read and review!**

Trish's hand hammered desperately on the button to call the lift. She begged the doors to open, to carry her away as far from this current situation as humanly possible. Through the blur of tears, Trish could see it had four more floors to go until to reached her. Resting her head against the cool stained oak door, Trish took a moment, as the tears overcame her, pouring down the curves of her face as her chest heaved under the strain of her hurt. Sinking to her knees, Trish held her hand to her heart, thinking it really was going to stop beating under the heartbreak. She couldn't break down. She wouldn't. Not here…and not like this…

Hearing hurried footsteps behind her, Trish turned her head. Tearing down the corridor towards her was Randy, his face etched in effort as he ran towards her. Forcing herself to get back to her feet, Trish needed to escape. Instinct took after, and she flung herself to the side, wrenching at the door of the stairwell leading down. Randy was too fast for her, catching her around the waist before she could actually get to the stairs. Trish kicked and screamed, and thrashed at Randy like a woman possessed. With every ounce of strength that she had, Trish fought him , desperate to get out of his grip. She wouldn't be kept here. She wouldn't be held by the person who had hurt and humiliated her more than anyone else in her life.

"Trish please." Randy grimaced, struggling to keep a firm grip on the flailing Canadian

Backing himself up against the wall on the tiny landing, Randy held Trish firmly, wrapping is arm entirely around her hips, even as she kicked and slapped at him with everything she had within her, twisting and thrashing like a caged, wild animal.

"Look at me Trish." Randy begged, forcing her to turn around. Refusing to do as he asked, Trish landed a hard slap across his face. Biting down onto his teeth, Randy felt his anger rising as Trish continued to fight back.

"Trish…look at me dammit!"

It was an order this time, and Trish had no choice but to face her tormentor. Just one glimpse into those beautiful blue eyes, filled with such sorrow, broke what remained of Trish's heart. The defiant struggle she had so valiantly put on, slowly calmed itself as Trish descended into uncontrollable sobs. Her voice was anguished as her tear streaked face buried downwards so that she didn't have to look at Randy anymore. Relaxing his grip, Randy carefully wrapped his arms around her upper body as he sank down to the floor, holding Trish between his spread legs. Unable to help herself, Trish turned into the embrace he offered, resting her head against his bare chest, the pain coming out of her tiny form in anguished waves.

Randy couldn't't bare to see Trish this hurt. To see the her beautiful face creased with pain, her tiny body trembling in his arms. More than anything in the world, he wanted to take the pain away from her, to protect her and soothe her, to make her feel whole again. Softly rubbing her back, Randy calmed Trish with gently whispers, planting kisses on the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair. The feeling of Randy's heart beating next to her gave Trish the strength to get her own breathing under control. Descending into silence, Trish lay against Randy's chest, feeling her breath come in short sharp gasps as she left his body heat warm her.

Randy held in Trish in silence, fearing anything he said would cause more tears to fall from her beautiful eyes. Whispering gently into her hair, promising her it would be alright, Randy carefully scooped her into his strong arms, and carried her back towards his hotel room. Trish felt totally drained, more than any other time in her life. Even if she wanted to, Trish just didn't have the strength or inclination to fight out of Randy's grasp. Allowing herself to be carried back into his hotel room, Trish noted with some relief that Lana was not still there waiting for them.

Carefully resting Trish's petit form onto the bed, Randy grabbed the box of tissues near by, carefully taking one out. Sitting next to her, he caressed the soft material across her face, over the sweet mounds of her cheeks, taking away the streaks of tears that glistened there. Trish sat, almost catatonic, not bothering to give any kind of reaction to Randy. Moving himself opposite her, Orton sat crossed legged in front of Trish, taking her vacant gaze in his own deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, taking Trish's hands into his own. After what seemed an eternity of silence, life sparked back into Trish's eyes as she seemed to see Randy for the first time.

"For what? Lying? Cheating? The list goes on." Her voice was devoid of any real emotion, as if the words weren't really real to her.

"Trish no. I've never cheated on you. Not once. You have to believe me…Please Trisha, I need you to believe me." His voice was sad and desperate, pleading with his girlfriend.

"In case you forgot. I saw you. I saw you kissing her…." Trish grimaced, her heart juddering at the memory of Randy's lips on Lana's.

"No, that's what you thought you saw. She was kissing me." Randy stated, tracing patterns with his thumb across the back of her hands. Trish's eyebrows furrowed together trying to understand.

"What's the difference?" She questioned.

"I wasn't kissing her back." Randy clarified, "you literally walked in the second she pressed up against me." Noting the vacant look in Trish eyes, he realised if he didn't explain everything, he would loose her forever.

"I'm going to be complete honest with you now baby, stuff I should have told you a long time ago. I'm going to tell you stuff about myself…and you're not gonna like what you hear. Just promise me you will let me finish before you make any decisions. If you want to leave after what I've said I...I won't stop you." Randy's eyes searched Trish's for agreement, desperately hoping that she would stay with him.

"Alright." Trish agreed. Wrapping her arms around herself to listen, she prepared herself for what was going to come next.

"I've known Lana for a really long time. She grew up with me back home in Missouri. Her mom, Charlotte, was like my mom's best friend in the world. They'd been together since grade school and she was like a part of the family. Well…Charlotte passed away when Lana was 11. She was devastated, it hit her really hard. Her Dad was a mess, and he had to take some time away to sort himself out, he couldn't care for Lana in the state he was in. So Lana stayed with us for a while. I was 16 and really getting a taste for the business by that point." Rand smiled as he re-called the memories of his youth.

"She would come to shows with me, and we'd sit and talk about how we were gonna be the biggest superstars ever in the world. Well, her Dad eventually came back and they moved out of town. I was really lonely without her, my best friend was gone. She and I were really close. Well, I went to the Marine Corps and I didn't see her again for a few years after that. We kept in contact for a while, but we eventually lost it." Licking his lips, Randy's expression changed, as if what he was about to say next was difficult.

Shifting to cross her legs beneath her, Trish made no sound, and only waited for Randy to continue.

"A few years after, I came home for a while, not long after I joined Evolution, for the holidays. She was back in town for Christmas as well…and…I guess I don't need to tell you that we ended up sleeping together. It was right about the time that I was being the arrogant ass everyone knows. I took advantage of her crush on me…just because I could…I treated her really badly Trish. She told me she loved me, that I had been her only friend for a long time after she lost her mom…that she'd been saving herself for me…and I just blew her off. It was her first time making love and I was so cruel to her. I broke her heart, but she still kept coming back for more. She knew I was cheating on her, all the time, but she said she didn't care…that she loved me and that was all that mattered."

Trish tried to hide the disgust she was feeling, and it was very difficult. This was who Randy had been before she had fallen in love with him. A cold, heartless womaniser who used women for his own satisfaction and didn't care about anyone other than himself. In a sick way, Trish honestly couldn't say she was surprised at how Randy had treated Lana. If she was being honest, Trish even felt a pang of sadness for Lana. If she had been in Lana's shoes, would Trish have had the strength to say no to the Legend Killer?

"One night, she came out to see me in a city we were staying at. She walked right in on me and Stacy. She was devastated, begging and pleading with me to stop cheating on her, that I was breaking her heart. And I didn't care. I said the most awful shit to her…and she ran away. I never saw her after that…not until a few months ago…"

"The Europe trip?" Trish offered.

"Yeah. She still dreamed of being a wrestler…and had joined this little Indie fed in Germany. It was small, but it had some good quality competition. She heard I was in town, and she came to see me at the hotel I was staying at. Nothing at all happened between us…but she was so good to me Trish, after everything I did to her, she was the same sweet forgiving Lana she had always been. I've always felt so guilty for what I did, its one of the worst things I'd ever done. And I guess I just wanted to make it right. I took her under my wing, and I begged with Vince to give her a job in the company, because she's an awesome wrestler, you should see the stuff she can do. Vince told me that he was planning on phasing out the Women's Division permanently so it would be a waste of time."

Trish eyebrows show up in amazement.

"I worked on Vince, I told him what an asset you girls were to the company, that your fans were growing day by day, that he just needed to give you the right marketing and a big enough push. He said that if I would stay on the tour for the next six months, he would agree to keep the division intact. If I didn't…well let's just say I wouldn't see the World Title again so long as he lived."

Trish's eyes seemed to express the confusion in her mind. This was so much to take in all at once, especially with the deal that Randy had made.

"Why did you work so hard to keep my division going if it meant risking so much? You're not exactly the biggest supporter of female wrestling are you? You really wanted Lana to have a job that badly?" Trish softly ventured. Randy had told her many times he would just as happily see the girls perform gimmick matches as wrestle.

"Not her Trish. It was all for you. Wrestling…its your life," Randy replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "that division is the most important thing to you. I couldn't just let Vince take everything you'd worked so hard for away, no matter what my view point is. You're on the verge of becoming bigger than any other diva ever Trish. If I can play some small part in making sure of that…making sure you become a legend, then I would have given up anything…" Randy trailed off, sadness in his eyes.

"But…?" Trish continued.

"I missed you too much. It was torture, being apart from you. Not being able to see you and hold you. Just to be able to smell your hair and watch you sleep, to feel myself inside you. I missed your laugh and the way you scrunch your nose up when you're mad. The way you can giggle at my stupid jokes and my world just collapses because you're happy. I realised that being with you is more important than my career. If I lose a shot at the World Title, but I get to be with you…well its more than a fair trade to me. You're my life Trish. I'm nothing without your love."

Trish felt her heart flutter uncontrollably. For him to do all that on her behalf, it was the most heartfelt and amazing gesture anyone had ever done for Trish. For the first time in her life, she was lost for words, unable to comprehend the depth of Randy's love for her. Suddenly, she didn't feel very worthy at all.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? Why all the secrecy?" Trish slowly squeezed Randy's hand in return, the warm feeling beginning in the pit of her stomach.

"I didn't want to worry you Trish," Randy assured, "I know you and I know how you work. If you had found out what I'd done, you would have taken matters into your own hands and marched straight into Vince to tear him a new asshole. I just figured it was better this way, and that I could deal with Vince and his minions when I got back. Although that hasn't worked too well so far."

Feeling touched at his concern, Trish reached out her hand, softly cupping Randy's jaw in her palm.

"You're stupid you know that?" she smiled, "Randy, I love that you want to protect me, I really do. But you need to accept that I'm going to get hurt sometimes. You need to trust me enough to deal with things in my own way okay? I made it this far without your intervention and I haven't done so badly have I?"

"I know you don't need me to protect you Trish. But I want to. You're my girlfriend. It drives me insane to think of anyone else putting their hands on you. I just don't want to see you get hurt." randy admitted.

"Then stop lying to me Randy. If you love me, then please just tell me the truth okay? I'd rather you be honest with me and piss me off, than hide things from me and break my heart." Trish felt tears pooling again in her eyes, but tried to hold them back.

"I'm sorry Trish. I made a decision and it was the wrong one. But you have to know everything I did was for you, I just wanted to keep you safe…and I never meant to hurt you. That's the last thing that I ever wanted." Randy dipped his head, feeling his eyes stinging with tears.

"But there's some stuff I don't get. Like, why was Lana kissing you?" Trish forced the words out through gritted teeth, each one stabbing at her heart like icy blades.

"When I was in Europe, after that whole business with Vince…I think I just lost my way a little. I had doubts if I was doing the right thing by being with you. Hanging with Lana made me remember what my life used to be like, how easy it was caring about myself, not having to worry about other people and their feelings. I honestly wondered if I was ruining my own future by saving yours."

Trish's face remained impassive as Randy continued.

"Lana was just there for me during a period of self doubt. She listened to my fears, my concerns, my insecurities. But when I talked to her, I realised that the only reason she was back in my life was because of you. You've made me want to better myself in so many ways. To be the man you see in me. If you hadn't of saved me from myself, I probably wouldn't have met Lana again, I wouldn't be as happy as I am now, and I definitely wouldn't have had the chance to make things right with her. But I think spending all that time with her stirred old feelings up for her. Because I've been looking out for her since she came to the WWE, I think she kinda fell for me again."

Trish nodded slowly. If there was one thing she and Lana agreed on, it was how devastatingly easy it was to find yourself falling for the blue eyed Legend Killer.

"I explained that while she's very special to me, she's not you. You're the girl I'm in love with. I don't even want to imagine my life with you not in it, it just wouldn't be worth living. She got upset, and when I tried to calm her down she just kissed me outta nowhere. Then you walked in and it all got seriously fucked up." Randy couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the absurdity of the everything, "that's the truth Trish. Nothing happened between me and her. I've only ever been yours."

Trish accepted everything he had to say, her heart churning over to bursting point. But there was still one question hanging over her head. She felt like she had to get and answer to banish the last niggling doubts.

"What's with the room? Why did you make it so pretty?" Her eyes looked to Randy's, watching his blue eyes shift to an embarrassed twinkle.

"This was all for you. After dinner, after I told you all that stuff…I was gonna bring you up here…and…I was gonna give you this." Randy smiled softly as he pulled out a small black box from the pocket of his dress pants. With a trembling hand, he passed it over to Trish, who eyed it like it was a bomb about to explode.

"What's that?" Trish stammered, emotion trembling in her voice.

"Open it." Randy replied quickly, hearing the nerves in his own voice.

With a shaking hand, Trish gripped the lid of the box, carefully snapping it open. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes widened to bursting point. Nestled in a pillow of lilac silk was the most breathtaking engagement ring Trish had ever seen.

In the centre of beautifully delicate white gold band, rested the most exquisitely coloured sapphire. Its shade was uniquely described as 'sunset', a sumptuous blend of smoky pinks and the tiniest hue of orange. The main stone was perfectly flanked by two sets of brilliant diamonds, glittering before Trish's eyes. Feeling herself choking up, Trish managed to tear her eyes away from the ring.

"I know this really isn't the best time for this, but I gotta do this now. If I don't…I don't know if I'll have the courage to do it again." Randy admitted, taking Trish's hand in his own.

"I love you Trish. I love more than I realised I ever could love someone. You're my world, my heart, everything that is good and beautiful to me. You're my best friend, my lover, and my soul mate. I've opened up to you in ways I didn't know I could, and I'm so grateful that I found you. You make me want to be a better person, to make you proud of who I am an what I achieve. I'm still learning Trish. I get things wrong, and I make mistakes. But its because of you that I want to better myself. I want to make my way in this world, but I'm only interested in doing that with you by my side. I want to make you happy. You given me your heart, your trust, your soul, your body, and now I want to share everything that I am with you."

Raising his hand, Randy gently caressed Trish's hair, before cupping her face in his palm. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Trisha. I wanna grow old with you and get our own house and have lots of beautiful babies together. I really want to have a family and I want it to be with you…I want to be yours." Randy inhaled deeply as Trish felt tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, watching as he got down onto one knee before her.

"Trish Stratus…will you make me the happiest guy on earth and say you'll be my wife?" Randy felt his cheeks flushing with colour. This was the biggest moment in his life so far, and his legs felt like they were going to fall away from beneath him at any second. Trish couldn't contain the slight whimper that escaped her lips, her chest heaving as her heart pounded to an insane crescendo in her chest.

"Trish…will you marry me?" The second he said it, Trish felt her heart burst with love. This was something she had dreamed about since she was a child. The man she totally and complete in love with was asking her to marry him and now…she honestly didn't know what to say. Words were beyond her.

"Yes." Her reply came from somewhere that she didn't know, but it didn't matter much as Randy flung himself at her, pulling her lips into relieved frenzy of kisses. His heart pounding wildly in his chest, Randy held Trish close to him, raining kisses over her head and face. Gently pulling back, he removed the ring from its box, and eased it over Trish's outstretched finger. Trish was captivated by the ring on her finger as Randy stroked her hair.

"It's so beautiful Randy…."Trish whispered in awe.

"I'm glad you like it. I had it custom made in Germany," Randy admitted, kissing her head, "you remember that night you were unconscious and I had to go back to the hotel?"

Trish nodded her head at the memory. "Its because this was being delivered. The stone is so rare that they had to take eight weeks to get it finished. Well you have no idea how difficult it is to bring gems into this country. They practically called in the National Guard for security when they took it to the hotel. Lana was there and called me, saying that it was causing a huge fucking commotion, and I had to come pick it up, they wouldn't leave it with anyone else."

Trish blushed slightly at how she had gone about finding out Randy had left her. Now it all seemed to make perfect sense. How could he have told her he had left to pick up her engagement ring? Feeling terribly guilty, Trish snuggled into Randy's embrace.

"I broke every speed law imaginable to get back here and hide it. But you missy, woke up and came after me. I had just slipped it under the bed when you walked in. You have the worst sense of timing of anyone I know baby." Randy chuckled, kissing Trish on the nose. Angling her head up, Trish melted her lips against Randy's, tasting his lips between hers.

"You can't exactly blame me for reacting how I did. Every time I saw you, you were acting suspicious and evasive, not to mention Lana was there all the time. What was I supposed to think?" Trish wondered, stroking her hand across Randy's bicep.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Randy admitted, kissing Trish's neck.

"It doesn't matter now," Trish sighed, "it's been the weirdest night. I was convinced earlier you were going to break up with me. Now you've asked me to be your wife."

"Wow." Randy agreed.

Trish kissed at Randy's bicep as she spoke. "Right now I just wanna…"

"Sleep?" Randy offered. The wicked grin on Trish's face alerted him to the fact that sleep was the last thing on her mind.

Smiling back, he reached for Trish's shirt, sliding his hand beneath it, but she stopped him, pushing him back down onto the bed. Straddling Randy's waist, Trish bent her head forward into a kiss, softly sucking on Randy's bottom lips, tracing her tongue across the crease of his mouth

"Trish…?" Randy whispered lazily.

"Hush baby…you've done enough tonight. Just relax, okay? I love you so much." Randy smiled softly as he felt Trish's lips move down his neck to his chest and lower again. Relaxing into the tender attention that Trish was providing, Randy felt his love and lust for the woman combine into something even more beautiful. As his mind gave in to the indescribable pleasure that Trish was providing, Randy held onto one final thought.

_He was engaged to Trish Stratus. And it felt fucking amazing._


	12. On a Night Like This

**_Authors Note :_ Update. This chapter is a nice light one, as I've been so serious in the last couple. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**_Taya_ - I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for reviewing. **

**_Mandamirra10_ - Thanks for the review...although I don't think Trish will be killing Lana...it's a little violent don't ya think? And see...Randy's a good guy really. At least in my story. And just for you, Chris Masters makes a cameo. See how I love my reviewers ;)**

**_Jhanelle_ - You can relax...I'll take it easy on them for the next few chapters...**

**_Kimberley_** **- Yes. I have been reading your thoughts an stole your idea for the ring. But I'm glad you liked what I wrote. Did you like how I got by the whole kissing Lana thing by the way? And I told you you loved me really :p**

**I don't own these beautiful people, but I would love to read your thoughts on what I write. So R&R!**

"Welcome to Lisa's Palace of Pleasure. Please leave all clothing and inhibitions at the front door and prepare to be ravaged."

Standing in the doorway of her California apartment, clothed in a bikini top and a sarong, Lisa grinned at the arriving Randy and Trish with hungry eyes. She was full of mischief, and it wasn't even 10 o'clock yet.

Holding the door open with one hand, a cocktail gripped in the other, Lisa licked her lips seductively as she noted the pair that were about to join the party. Relief seemed to sparkle in her eyes as her lips creased into a knowing smile as she waved them through the hallway.

"Oh thank god you're together," Lisa snorted as Randy and Trish made their way towards the living room to join the other guests, "Trish I love you, but if I had to room with you one more time and listen to you crying over that chump, I was going to put you our of your misery and smother you in your sleep."

Randy burst out laughing, giving Trish an 'aww' expression. Trish felt the colour rise to her cheek, as Randy slid his arm around her shoulder, kissing her forehead. With a playful punch into Lisa's arm, Trish accepted a drink from her grinning friend.

"How about you Randolph? You want some of Mamma's Punch?" With Lisa waving a glass of peculiar looking pink liquid on front of his face as she swung her hips suggestively, Randy raised a hand to shield himself.

"I'll just stick with a beer thanks." Randy assured her, taking a bottle from the cooler near by on the counter. Whispering in Trish's ear, Randy softly kissed the pout of her lip lips, leaving her side to talk to some of the others crowded around a television set, watching a reply of last week's RAW.

Tomorrow night would be the moment where the Eight Man Tag Team match would go down, and Orton knew it would be a battle and a half. Although he hadn't said anything, Randy was becoming worried about what Vince would pull out to face them next. He seemed to be on a mission to take Randy out, no matter the cost. Even if it was his fiancé.

But that was tomorrow's problem. For the meantime, Randy could relax in the company of friends as they argued over who performed a better standing drop kick. Randy loved nights like this, where Smackdown and RAW talent were in the same city, so they could mingle and catch with each other, sharing memories and road stories.

Listening in to the conversation, Orton grinned as John Cena was in the middle of explaining how technically accurate Randy's drop kick was. His voice became cut short at the sound of Candice's high pitched scream. Up to his feet in less that second, Cena shoved his way through the other men, steely blue eyes searching for his girlfriend and the source of her cry.

In actual fact, Melina, Candice, Lisa, Michelle and Torrie had all crowded around Trish, giggling and shrieking between each other. Candice had spotted the engagement ring on Trish finger and had alerted everyone in the room.

"Oh, Trish congratulations!" Candice squealed, pulling the flushing Trish into a tight embrace, "I'm so happy for you!"

"For fucks sake woman, you trying to give me a heart attack?" John growled, feeling his heart beat pounding in his chest.

"Yes. I'm going to do you in so I can get your car," she shot back at her boyfriend, "its amazing news!" Candice giggled, her arms seemingly welded around Trish's body.

Trish smiled graciously, accepting the hugs and congratulations from all her girlfriends, whilst Randy was being ribbed mercilessly by the men.

"Look at the size of that bad boy," Torrie remarked, her eyes bulging as they noted Trish's engagement ring. "you could feed all of France for a month if you sold that."

"And the rest!" Melina giggled.

"You do realise," Lisa grinned wickedly, "Randy will now be pimping you out to pay for that ring? $5 for a hand job…$10 for a blow job…and for $20, you're anyone's little spunk bucket." Trish giggled as the other girls turned up their noses in disgust. Adoring her friend's dirty humour, Trish sank easily into a heartfelt hug from her friend.

From across the room, Dave Batista grinned at little Trish's reaction to her friends fawning over her. Turning back to the Legend Killer, he couldn't help but scoff.

"I never thought I'd see the day. You of all people Randy...getting married? Oh she's got you bad kid." Batista rubbed his hand through Randy's short hair affectionately, as Randy slapped his big paw away, simply shrugging.

"Yeah, she does." He grinned sheepishly, flashing his blue eyes to his future bride. Catching his glance, Trish blew him a gentle kiss, winking softly from across the room. Randy licked his lips in response, his eyes travelling the length of Trish's body. He might me besotted with her, but then she was Trish Stratus. Who on earth could blame him for that? With a gentle move of his lips, he mouthed 'I Love You' to his fiancé, before facing back to the guys.

"Another good one lost," Chris Masters sighed wistfully, "What happened to the 'love 'em and leave 'em' Legend Killer I used to hit all those bars with? I thought he was untameable."

"He got a little Stratusfaction." Randy's quipped, flashing his trademark grin. Masters joined him into the chuckle, latching onto Randy with a big bear hug.

"Suppose I can't blame you. She is fine," Masters grinned, "I wouldn't say no."

"What'chu talkin' bout motherfucker?" John Cena cut in, "you wouldn't so no to a bow legged Chinese circus freak."

The men ripped into sustained laughter as Randy shook John's hand. Accepting the pats on the back and words of congratulations, Randy realised despite their bravado, there weren't many men in the WWE who weren't in in love. Randy had Trish and was blissfully happy. Adam was besotted with Amy, whilst John had clearly fallen for Candice in a big way. Batista, Charlie Haas and Hunter were all happily married with their wives, all three of them fathers. In fact, Randy was one of the last to settle down out everyone here.

Slapping Chris on the back, Randy assured the 'Masterpiece' : "Trust me man…when you find the one…you'll be more pussy whipped than the rest of us."

Settling down with the other guys, Randy took a long sip out of the bottle of beer he was drinking from. From across the room, he heard Trish's trademark giggle, bringing a smile to his lips. She was happy. He was happy. Life was good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little after midnight, Randy was finishing the remnants of the Chinese meal the group had ordered, when he realised he couldn't see Trish anywhere. Straining his head, Randy glanced around the room, but she was nowhere to be seen. Getting to his feet, Randy grabbed his beer, before scouting around the apartment. Glancing out through the sliding door, Randy saw the mass of golden blonde hair out on the balcony tumbling softly in the evening breeze. Grabbing his jacket on route, Randy ventured out onto the balcony to join Trish.

Resting with her back to the apartment, Trish inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the night. Leaning onto the railing, her eyes focused on the glow of lights stories below. The city was still alive, albeit muted slightly with most of its inhabitants in bed. The array of yellows and reds and greens melted together to form the most heady painting of light before her. High above, Trish could see the dusting of stars beginning to show themselves, pin points of light in the sea of darkness. Closing her eyes, Trish let her other senses feel, the sights and sounds of everything around her. Trish had never felt more alive than she did right now.

She knew Randy was standing behind her, just watching her silhouetted against the glow from below. The alluring hint of his cologne caused Trish to lick her lips gently, waiting for him to make himself known to her. Randy did so, gently placing his jacket over her shoulders, encircling her petit torso in his arms. Resting his chin on her shoulder, Randy softly kissed her hair as Trish hooked her arms onto his. Carefully, he offered the bottle to her, which she accepted, taking a small taste of the beer. The sour bite of the alcohol bit the back of her throat, causing her nose to scrunch softly.

"Hi." He whispered, the low tone of his voice sending chills of excitement ricocheting down through her body and back again.

"Hi." She responded, resting her head against his.

"You okay?" He questioned, the soft flesh of his lips teasing at the silky skin of her cheek .

"I'm good. Just thinking," Trish sighed softly, tracing little patterns across his forearm with her finger, "Are you alright?"

"I was missing you." Randy admitted, snuggling his lips into her neck, inhaling deeply as he did so, savouring her scent as if this would be last time he could ever smell it.

"Sometimes," he began again, licking his lips, "I feel like I'm gonna go crazy because I'm not touching you."

"And now?" Trish asked, her eyebrows raising in amusement. Grinding his hips against her back, he growled into her ear.

"I'm going crazy because I am." Trish turned around in his embrace, running her hands up his chest and resting them around his neck, tilting her head up to take Randy's lips into a gentle kiss, exploring his mouth with her tongue. Being hooked on the taste of her, Randy's hand's slid up her back, tangling into her hair as he tried to hold her even closer.

Needing to breath, Trish moaned into Randy's mouth as she pulled back. His lips swollen from her kiss, Randy's own breath came in short hard gasps.

"The things you do to me." he admitted, feeling all the blood in his body rushing south as her breath caressed across his face.

"What do I do to you?" Trish giggled, enjoying the feeling of against her body.

"You make me go out of mind. There are times when I don't think I can love you anymore than I do. But you can just look at me, and it's like what I felt before doesn't compare to what I feel now. I think you're gonna give me a heart attack baby." Randy chuckled, a pink hue rising to his cheeks, "when I'm with you, you just take me over. Every feeling and thought. You're just totally under my skin. When we're apart…you're all I can think about, and I'm desperate to feel you in my arms."

Trish smiled at Randy's words, as he kissed her lips with his. "Do you think it's possible to die from happiness?" he questioned, looking serious as he could with those adorable blue eyes.

"If it is," Trish replied, pouting her lips as if contemplating the possibility, "then I think I'm terminal." Randy smiled, hugging Trish tightly against his chest, feeling her heart beat against him. Touching his lips to her again, he felt her heart skip a beat in response. Pulling back, he looked into Trish's chocolate eyes.

"Are you okay?" His face an adorable picture of concern.

"I'm in love Randy," Trish giggled, "that happens to me whenever you're close." Taking Randy's hand, she pressed it against her chest as she kissed him again, a long and hungry kiss, that caused Randy's legs to feel weak. Beneath his palm, he felt Trish's heart skip again.

"See?" she clarified. Randy's smile was broad and infectious as he interlocked his fingers with Trish's.

"I was thinking, when we role through Missouri in December, that we could start looking for a house together maybe? If you want to that is…" Randy's eyes twinkled with hope, but Trish raised an eyebrow, a smile touching the curve of her mouth.

"But baby…how can we look for a house in Toronto if we're in Missouri? It's not all that practical is it?" Trish's chocolate eyes shone with defiance, just waiting for Randy to challenge her.

Refusing to bite, Randy just grinned "We're in Toronto in February. I guess we can look then."

Trish burst into a fit of giggles as Randy backed down from her, not rising to her bate. Pressing her lips against his in a series of frenzied kisses, Trish rested her head against his strong chest..

"Sure, we can look in December." she smiled.

"You sure? I mean are you okay with our kids growing up in Missouri?" Randy held her gaze sceptically, wondering if she was simply telling him what he wanted to hear.

"Baby, I would have kids on the back of a fucking boat as long as it was with you. Although…" Trish's gaze became serious for a moment.

"What?" Randy pushed, catching her chin in his palm.

"My mother will most probably have a fit." Trish giggled, kissing the pads of Randy's fingers.

Randy grinned foolishly as he looked at her.

_God I love this woman. _Randy knew how proudly Canadian his fiancé was, how much she wanted to raise her babies where she had grown up in Toronto. But she was willing to give that up for him. Although it didn't mean much to anyone else, to Randy it set his heart alight with warm fuzzy emotions.

"I love you." he blurted, causing Trish to blush softly in his arms.

"I love you." She replied, lifting her head to meet his.

"You wanna head back to the hotel? I'm pretty sure there's some of that Champagne left." Randy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Why Mr. Orton…are trying to seduce me?" Trish giggled, giving her best shocked expression. Randy's eyes filled with lust as he pulled her head to hers, stealing her breath away with kisses, grinding his hips into hers.

"Always." Randy growled into her mouth, sucking on Trish's bottom lips, causing her to moan softly against him.

"Would you two knock it off," Lisa snapped from behind them, "this is California. They have paparazzi everywhere, even the sky. The last thing we need is a story of you two fucking like rabbits up here being reported by the fuckin' Enquirer tomorrow! Get your asses in here now and help me make some margaritas!".

Randy chuckled as he watched Lisa stomp back into the her apartment, yelling orders at everyone inside. She had the oddest way of making sure her guests had a good time, treating it like some sort of drill camp. Grabbing Trish from behind, Randy pulled the round of her bottom against his crotch. Holding her against him, he whispered seductively into her ear.

"Wait till I get you home Stratus. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll lose the use of your legs permanently."

Trish giggled hard, reaching her head back to whisper in Randy's ear. "Promise?"

Randy's mouth dropped open in shock at Trish's reply, causing her to giggle even harder. Grabbing her hand, he followed her back through the glass door, a million nasty thoughts running through his mind.


	13. Anticipating

**_Authors Note_ : Update. I really can't seem to control myself with this story, the chapters are just flowing. I'm so excited to share this with you, and I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

**_Kimberley _- Special shout out because you're usually the first one to review what I write. And because you made me all giggly with the Shakespeare...**

**Please Read and Review guys...and I don't own anything...**

"It's gonna be Umaga." Randy sighed, eyes focused on the TV screen before him as he watched 'The Nature Boy' hit a low blow on Johnny Nitro. It wasn't long before the Main Event of tonight's RAW was scheduled to take place, and everyone was beginning to feel the nerves. Shane and his father Vince McMahon had been unusually quiet… at least for them. Vince hadn't power walked to the ring once, of cut a promo backstage, rambling on how amazing he was, or how powerful he was in the wrestling world. The two McMahon's had simply been seen entering the arena earlier this evening and nothing had been heard from them since. Crowding Randy and Trish's shared lockeroom, the four competitors all dealt with their nerves in varying ways.

In the corner, Jeff sat with his guitar balanced carefully over his legs, strumming away as he used his emotions to create a new song to add to his songbook. John Cena paced backwards and forwards across the length of the room, stopping every now and again to shadow-spar with himself in the full length mirror. That left Randy and Trish on the leather couch opposite the monitor. Sat spread legged, Randy's focus was on the television, whilst Trish straddled his waist, gently caressing her bare hands over his back and through his hair. His large hands loosely held her waist, gently massaging her hips as she rocked back and forth. Normally, this kind of proximity to Trish would send him into overdrive, and he would nothing more than to throw her onto the floor and pump her into oblivion. But his concerns for tonight's match over road any desire he was feeling.

"You need to calm down baby," Trish whispered, nuzzling at Randy's neck, "your body is so tight…you're gonna strain something before we even get to the ring."

"I can't. I'm too worked up. Those fuckers are plotting something. I know it." Randy grimaced, biting down onto Trish's shoulder a little harder than he had intended.

"Chill man," Cena grunted as he threw his shoulder into a punch towards his reflection, "we got your back out there tonight. Whatever they bring, we'll bring our shit harder."

"I just wish I knew who we were fighting," Randy admitted, "at least that way we'd be able to prepare better. I don't like walking blindly into this kind of shit."

"Kane's already been up," Jeff observed from the corner, "so has Shelton Benjamin and the Spirit Squad. That narrows down their choices quite a bit. I very much doubt Vince would use spent wrestlers against us."

"Who does that leave?" Trish considered, " Viscera? Snitsky? Edge maybe?"

"He could pull people from Smackdown or ECW. Vince isn't exactly above that kind of stunt." Jeff noted.

"That opens a whole load of possibilities that I don't even want to fuckin' consider." John growled.

"This is fucking bullshit," Randy spat, "how can we wrestle tonight if we don't know who we're up against."

"We'll deal baby," Trish soothed, trailing kisses down Randy's neck, "we're a shit hot team. The best there is. We can take 'em."

Randy looked up into Trish's heart warming eyes, noting her confident expression. Normally, having Trish's cleavage on full display in Randy's face would totally distract him from any coherent thoughts…but not tonight. All he could focus on tonight was her irregular heartbeat, pounding uncontrollably in her beautiful chest. Nipping at her ear lobe, Randy slid the tips of his fingers into the back of her jeans.

"Liar." he whispered, sucking at the pulse in Trish's neck. Stifling a moan, Trish bit down gently onto Randy's jaw line as she whispered a response of her own,

"We can. And we will. Because I'm Trish fuckin' Stratus…and I believe in you." Sighing into a smile, Orton rested his forehead against Trish's. That's all he needed to hear. Trish had confidence in him. Knowing he had her support behind him, Randy as though he could take on the world. They could do this no matter what came up against them.

The knock on the lockeroom door caused them all to jump out of their skins, narrowed eyes and distrustful glances directed at the entrance. Squaring his shoulders, John moved straight to the door, wrenching it open to stand up against whoever was there. His expression softened as he recognised who was waiting outside, his large frame blocking them from view.

"I think its for you." he shot through clamped teeth, stepping aside to reveal Lana.

Her jade eyes were downcast, avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room. With her hands clasped in front of her, she shuffled her feet uncomfortably. Trish stiffened in Randy's arms at the sight of her, feeling an untameable rage knowing away at her mind.

Randy gently lifted her off her lap, placing Trish down onto the couch next to him. Getting up off the seat, Randy extended to his full height. Despite his obvious conflicted emotions, Randy's face remained impassive.

"You shouldn't be here Lana." His voice was cool, and he tried desperately to ignore the hurt that flashed in her jade eyes. Trish carefully got to her feet next to Randy, getting into step next to him. Her chocolate brown eyes burned with an intensity that many had never seen before. Trish could feel her arms shaking from how hard she had tensed her fists, as she forced her breath in and out of her lungs.

"Guys…" Trish stated, her voice icy, "could you give us a minute alone please?"

Randy looked down with a questioning glance. "You sure?". Trish simply nodded, never taking her eyes away from Lana.

"Alright, we'll wait for you by the curtain. Don't be too long." Randy stated as he and the other two men left the room. Being the last out, Randy shot a glance back into the room, before closing the door behind him.

The two women stood opposite each other for the longest time. Trish was practically vibrating with her fury, whilst Lana seemed to shrink even smaller into herself, not meeting Trish's eyes. Feeling her breath coming out in short hisses, Trish knew she had to say something or she would explode right here and now.

"You gonna stand there all night or are you going to say something." Lana looked like a dear caught in the headlights at Trish's harsh tone.

"Trish…"she began shakily, "I…really…I think we need to talk." Trish slowly nodded at Lana's words, her gaze narrowing slightly.

"I don't how to say this, but I'm just going to say it," Lana stated, "I'm really very sorry for what happened the other night. I was completely out of line in what I did. I abused your trust and did something really low. I know you must be really angry at me, and I can't honestly say I blame you. I am so ashamed of myself right now. I just wanted you to know that if I could take back what I did, I would do it in a heartbeat…but I can't…"

"Why did you do it Lana?" Trish hissed, "did I do something to piss you off? Did I not make you feel welcome enough? I tried really hard to like you Lana. I let you hang all over my boyfriend like you were giving him a lap dance in a nightclub. I let you share my private locker room in effort to get to know you. I even went so far as to introduce you to my friends, all in an effort to make you feel welcome. To be like one of the family. And that wasn't enough for you was it?"

"Trish, I…" Lana began but Trish's venomous glance quietened her instantly.

"It wasn't enough that I welcomed you into my life, you decided that you wanted my boyfriend as well. You took advantage of him during a moment of compassion. He was trying to be a friend to you, and you just pounced on him like some cheap slut with nothing to loose. Knowing that he was in love with me…knowing that I was in love him…knowing that he was going to ask me to marry him…how could you do it?" Trish closed the distance between herself and Lana, glaring down into the other woman's eyes.

"How do you look yourself in the mirror Lana after the stunt you pulled? Randy has done some fucked up things in his past, he counts what he did to you as one of the worst. And when he tried to make amends for what he did, you pushed yourself onto him. Was this maybe some kind of revenge thing for you? Because you couldn't make him love you, you decided you couldn't bare to see him happy with anyone else, right? He broke your heart, so you wanted to break his. Is that what you wanted Lana? Is it?…You're not answering me….is that what you wanted?"

"No," Lana wailed, breaking in a flood of glistening tears, "that's not what I wanted. I made a mistake Trish, a really awful mistake. I betrayed you and betrayed myself…but I couldn't help. In that hotel room, with that ring and the candles…it was my dream, that's all I ever wanted from Randy. When he broke my heart before, I promised myself that I would never let myself be in a position like that again. I swore to myself I would never let Randy hurt me like that for a second time. But I wasn't strong enough. Spending time with him in Europe made me realise how much I loved him…how much I will always love him…can't you understand that? Of course you can't…you have his love…"

Lana sobbed bitterly, brushing the back of her hand across her cheeks. Trish stood in silence, trying not to feel sorry for Lana. But a part of her felt what Lana was going through. It wasn't so long ago that she had been in the same position herself. As Randy's fiancé, Trish was furious with Lana. But as a woman…she felt her pain so deeply she wanted to cry along with her.

"I understand Lana, but that doesn't excuse what you did." Trish replied, her tone a little softer.

"I know…" Lana sobbed, tears running rivers down the curves of her face.

"You betrayed me. You hurt me in the worst way you could. And I don't forgive easily. I think the best thing we can do is stay apart from each other, because I can't promise you I'm above ripping your throat out right now. I respect you as a wrestler, and wish you the best for your career, but I don't want to be your friend. Maybe, when I'm married I'll change my mind and find it in myself to forgive you. But as of right now…I don't think we should have anything more to do with each other."

Trish rolled her shoulders, turning to go towards the door.

"Oh, and Lana…?" Trish began.

"Yeah?" Lana looked up, to be met with a stinging slap across the face courtesy of Trish.

"Stay the hell away from Randy." Slinging her hair over her shoulder, Trish marched out of her locker room, leaving Lana very much alone.

Shaking the tension out of her body, Trish made her way towards the curtain, to join her team mates of the night. She could have done without the confrontation with Lana, but it had taken the edge of her nerves, she could at least be grateful for that. Turning the corner, Trish noted a locker room which made her stop in her tracks, her eyes taking in the name on the door. Why hadn't she thought of this before? Trish's mind worked in overtime, thinking of the possibilities.

Curving her hand into a first, Trish gently wrapping her knuckles on the door, waited for the invitation to enter the room. In doing so, the blonde took a deep breath. This was going to be a risk, but one she was prepared to take…

With less than a minute to go until the beginning of the match, Randy looked up at the sounds of approaching footsteps. Taking in the tiny form of the Canadian who had captured his heart, Randy felt awash with relief. Striding towards Trish to meet her halfway, Randy pulled her tiny body into a tight embrace.

"Everything cool?" He questioned, stroking his hands over her arms.

"Its is now." Trish offered a weak smile, gladly leaning against Randy for support as she joined the other two men waiting just below the steps which rose to the stage. Huddling together, they noted the sounds of Randy's entrance theme echoing out through the arena, causing the crowd to explode into a frenzied level of cheers.

"Okay guys," Randy began, as if delivering a pep talk, "we go out there tonight as a team. We don't know who or what we're facing, but we all know it isn't going to pretty. They're gonna pull the worst kind of shit to break us down. Hit 'em with everything we've got guys and more. If the McMahon's think they can fuck us over, let's show them just how wrong they are. And it's not like I need to remind you two,"

Randy licked his lips, pausing for effect focusing his attention on John and Jeff. "Nobody lays a fucking hand on my girl."

Not daring to speak out against Randy, Trish allowed herself to be submissive to her boyfriend. His expression meant he was out for blood, and she didn't want to undermine him in front of the other. And if Trish was being honest, she kind of liked Randy playing the macho protector.

But only a little. Trish planned on going out there tonight, and showing Vince, Shane, Randy and anyone else who cared why she didn't need anyone to protect her.

Getting his game face on, Randy took Trish's hand in his own, inhaling a deep breath. Letting it out in a concentrated hiss, Randy strode towards the curtain and out into the lion's den.


	14. Deeper and Deeper

**_Authors Note - _Okay, as I created Lana, I feel I must speak on her behalf...**

**Have a little compassion guys :p She had her heart broken by Randy. And who among us can honestly say we've never been tempted by an ex? She's not all bad, I promise.**

**Thanks you for the reviews guys, please keep them coming. It really means the world to me when I read what you guys have said about what I've written, its an amazing feeling. As I ever, I don't own a thing**

_The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is an 8-Person Tag Team Contest. Introducing first, from Toronto, Canada and St. Louis Missouri respectively...they are the World Tag Team Champions...Trish Stratus...and Randy Orton!"_

Walking onto the staging, Randy and Trish became engulfed in the frenzied screams from the crowd, ecstatic at seeing them, both individually and as a couple. The Tag Team titles wrapped around their waists, they were truly gave the appearance of a couple as if they stood together with a matching set of 'His and Hers' Championship belts.

Randy gripped Trish's hand in his own, waving it high over her head as the crowd cheered their appreciation to the Tag Champions. Trish smiled warmly at the standing crowd, all on their feet in a unified ovation. It was moments like this that reminded her why she had such a passion for the business, why she came out to this ring every night to do what she did. And now she could share this special moment with Randy, Trish felt more complete as a person than she had ever done before.

She was a former seven-time Women's Champion, currently one half of the Tag Team Champions. And she was engaged to Randy Orton. No matter what happened from here on out, Vince could never take any of her achievements away from her.

After having entered the ring, Trish and Randy were soon joined by their tag team partners, Jeff Hardy and John Cena. Trish realised, that in one way or another, these three men were the most important men to her in the world. She loved them all dearly, and was thankful that they were in her life. Going up against the tyranny of the McMahon's, Trish couldn't think of anyone else she would rather at her side as she went into this. Stretching her neck from side to side, Trish mentally prepared herself for what was coming next.

As she predicted, from beneath the glaring Titan Tron, Shane McMahon appeared, a sick smile on his face. Holding the microphone to his snarling lips, he attempted to quieten the crowd, who were hurling constant 'boos' and abuse at the RAW General Manager.

"I gotta say guys, I'm surprised you all had the guts to actually show up here tonight. Credit where its due…you've all got balls…but I'm glad of that. Because now the fun will begin. Allow me to introduce your opponents of the evening..."

An explosion of pyrotechnics blasted into the arena, as the hulking, seven-foot tall frame of the Big Show emerged onto the staging, The ECW television title rested on his massive shoulder as he glared intensely down towards the ring at his opponents.

Directly behind him, the Women's Champion Jazz emerged, pointing at the ring, screaming unheard abuse towards Trish Stratus. Following Jazz's entrance, Umaga appeared stalking forward, his bottom jaw jutting outwards into a deep scowl as he inched forward towards the ring, eyes so focused on Trish that she thought they would pop out of his skull at any second.

And finally, to complete had picked member of the opposition, came the one person Trish could have done without going against. Just seeing in emerge on the ramp gave her a sick feeling in her stomach, one which was all too familiar. With firm look of terrible determination on his harsh features, Test sauntered forward, flexing the muscles in his arms with each menacing step. His mouth curved into a sneer as he registered Trish, a mix of lust and desire to hurt blazing in his eyes.

Trish weakly saw Jeff fly forward towards the rope, gripping it with sheer fury. He was the only one present who had an insight into how badly Test had treated Trish when they were dating during Trish's early days with the WWE. There were many times Jeff had happened across Trish backstage, sat in some corner crying her eyes out over Test. It ingrained in Jeff a deep hatred of the man, whether it was his place to act on Trish's behalf anymore or not. Steeling themselves to begin the match, Trish could already imagine JR calling this one a 'slobber knocker' as their opponents approached the ring.

Not prepared to wait, Jeff ran back to the opposite ropes, using it to increase him momentum ten fold. Racing forward to the ropes facing the entrance ramp, Jeff exploded over the top rope, vaulting into a high angled Swanton Bomb to the outside, smashing into his opponents with unbridled force. Jazz, Umaga and Test crumpled under the sheer velocity of the assault, whilst the Big Show was caused to stagger backwards, remaining on his feet.

Angered by the move, he started reaching for the dazed Hardy. However the Big Show was cut short as both Randy Orton and John Cena performed sliding drop kicks through the bottom rope, shunting the big man backwards from the ring and keeping Jeff out of arms reach.

Not one to be left out of the action, Trish climbed to the ring apron, eyes focused intently. Before her, Jazz was attempting to get back to her feet, as Trish waited with baited breath, crouching down as her muscles coiled and tensed in readiness.

Unsteadily, the Women's Champion got back to her feet, only to be met with a flying Trish who landed on top of her with the 'Air Canada' move she was famous for, ramming stiff right hands into the other woman's jaw. The crowd cheered wildly as Trish extracted herself off the beaten woman, hauling her to her feet by her hair extensions and throwing her into the ring. Diving through the bottom rope, Trish mounted Jazz again, pounding away with her right hand in renewed force.

Like a woman possessed, Trish took control of Jazz, throwing her into the opposite turnbuckle with such force that it dropped Trish to her knees. Jazz turned instinctively, her back taking the brunt of the move. Grimacing in pain, Jazz bounced forward off the turnbuckles, only to be met with a standing drop kick into her chest, flattening her with even more force into the corner.

Getting back to her own feet, Trish caught the sight of a hurtling Umaga out of the corner of her eye, charging towards her back. Using her impressive flexibility, Trish evaded the bulldozing Samoan, bridging herself into the_ MaTrish._ Moving with such velocity, Umaga didn't have the ability to stop himself, and barrelled into the corner, crushing Jazz upon impact. The Women's Champion's eyes went wide with the breath being forced from her lungs for a moment, before slumping forward to her face.

By now the other competitors had reached their respective corners, with eyes focused on the attention in the ring. Knowing better than to take on Umaga herself, Trish tagged John Cena in, who tore after Umaga, tackling him to the mat viciously in a move that wouldn't be out of place on a football pitch. Cena ruthlessly attacked the Samoan, not giving him the chance to recover of regroup against him.

Joining her team on the ring apron, Trish narrowed her eyes as she noted Vince had joined Shane on the staging beneath the Titan Tron. Nudging Jeff at her side, Trish alerted him to the McMahon's who seemed to be conversing with each other at the sight of the contest raging in the squared circle.

Turning back to watch John, Trish noted with some fear that the Big Show had tagged himself in, and was landing massive slaps onto Cena's chest. Wincing at the sound of Show's massive paws impacting on John's chest, she tried to avert her eyes. Watching Randy, Stratus noted her boyfriend grinding his teeth as he could only watch John being beaten. Something clearly snapped in Randy, as he all at once he dived into the ring, by-passing the referee and going straight for the Big Show, murderous intent reflecting in his eyes.

However The Big Show spotted Randy's approach and glared malevolently. The ECW Champion caught Randy around the throat in one hand, whilst gripping John's throat in the other, roaring in triumph. The former OVW veterans seemed to be on the same wavelength, as they both swung kicks into the Big Show's groin. Forced to loosen his grip on his opponents, The Show clutched at his crotch, his breath coming out in short, harsh gasps as pain ravaged his huge body.

Jeff decided to aid the two in the ring, and swiftly clambered to the top turnbuckle, flying from the top rope into an aerial drop kick on the giant's chest. The power was enough to send the Big Show rebounding off the ropes, staggering forward towards the centre of the ring.

Each man in turn landed a dropkick onto the Big Show's knee, forcing him down onto all fours, as he could no longer take the strain of standing on the weakened joint. Jeff called for Trish to join them, as he dropped onto all fours behind the Big Show.

Delving into the ring, Trish rebounded off the opposite ropes, speeding towards the Big Show's back. Using Jeff's back to launch herself into the air, Trish used her added height to reach the Big Show's head, gripping it under her arm. Gravity took its hold, as Trish pulled Show down into the _Stratusfaction_. Big Show's head became planted face first into the mat, as the crowd exploded into unbelievable cheers at feet of athleticism by Trish.

All at once, Jazz, Test and Umaga came into the ring, going straight on the attack against their opposition. The match became an all out brawl, with the referee unable to call order to what was going on as the blur of superstars laying punches and elbow shots into each other. It was clearly too much for anyone to attempt to control.

Shane McMahon's personally selected teamed seemed to by trying to get the upper hand, as Test had laid Jeff Hardy out with a straight boot into his head. Umaga head butted Cena with such force that he was sent sprawling to his back, but was saved any further punishment as Randy Orton caught the Samoan Bulldozer in a hip toss. Jazz's superior strength helped her as she bested Trish in the stiff right hand blows they were trading, but the Canadian quickly countered this, DDT'ing Jazz into the mat. Dropping into the cover, Trish hooked Jazz's leg high, as the referee had no choice but to count the fall.

His hand reaching for the 'three', the referee stopped short at the sound of Shane McMahon's insistent shouts over the PA system.

"Hold it! Hold it! Don't you count that fall! I am now making this a six on four handicap match," Shane screamed from the staging, furious that his hand picked team had been bested, "get back to your corners!"

From behind the curtains, Smackdown's Mr. Kennedy and William Regal emerged, heading straight for the action the ring. Not given a chance to mount any defence, Randy was targeted first, with Mr. Kennedy cloths-lining him over the top tope to the outside, into the waiting path of Umaga who hurled the Legend Killer shoulder first into the steel ring steps.

Regal pounced on Trish, grabbing her by the length of her blonde locks, slamming her petit form with an underarm power bomb. Pushing her onto her front, he latched on the 'Regal Stretch' pulling as he hard as he could on Trish's neck, screaming at her to tap out. Refusing to give in to the agony in her neck, Trish felt her vision blurring before her eyes. She may refuse to submit, but Trish knew she couldn't defend herself if she blacked out. Releasing a strangled cry for help, Trish dug into the depths of herself; using every ounce of strength and determination she possessed to drag herself to the bottom rope.

**_"Are you Ready..?"_**

The crowd exploded to fever pitch as the opening chords of an all too familiar theme filled the arena. Much to the McMahon's chagrin, 'The Game' Triple H and the 'Showstopper' Shawn Michaels sauntered onto the staging, basking in the support of the crowd.

Trish couldn't help but grin, despite the pain. She was thankful that DX had agreed to intervene against the McMahon's if the opposition became overwhelming. She had propositioned them earlier as she had walked past their locker room, with the idea of taking on the McMahon's. And true to their word, they had agreed to enter of Trish's behalf.

Giving the crotch chop to either McMahon, D-Generation X tore towards the ring, diving beneath the bottom rope entering into the fray, the crowd reaching decibels unheard in their frenzied support.

Being the more physically imposing of the due, Hunter grabbed Kennedy, dropping his head onto his knee, knocking the Smackdown representative for six. Outside the ring, Umaga and the Big Show paced like agitated caged animals, not wanting to get involved, even as Jeff Hardy and John Cena doubled teamed Test, whipping him into the ring barricade.

Shawn Michaels went straight for William Regal, launching his leg into a stunning super-kick, slamming his foot into the face of his opponent, knocking him cleanly off of Trish. All six members of the opposition hightailed it towards the ramp to the safety of the McMahons as the other six participants stood tall in the ring. Back to her feet, Trish scaled the turnbuckle, taunting at the retreating team, daring them to get back in the ring to face them.

Vince's face flared crimson as he visibly shook with anger. Snatching the microphone from his incensed son, McMahon's scream cut across the cheers of the crowd.

"You think you've proven something here Trish?" his beady grey eyes narrowed as he regarded the petit Canadian in the ring, "you think you've shown tonight that you can make it in the ring with the men? Do you think you've outsmarted Mr. McMahon? You're wrong Trish. And I'm going to show you just how wrong you are. I'll give you your chance to make it into the big leagues, to be on the main stage with the men, where you so clearly crave to be. Next week you will be in a Number One Contender's Match for the WWE Heavyweight Championship. It will be Trish Stratus…versus…Randy Orton…in an 'I Quit' match!"

The crowd in took a collective breath at the idea of Trish facing her fiancé in a wrestling match. As much as Trish wanted the recognition she knew she deserved, there was no way on earth she would take on her lover in such a brutal match. No-one seemed more against it than Randy himself. Grabbing a microphone from ring side, and facing back towards the cackling McMahon, Orton refused to comply with the order.

"No way Vince. There is no way that is going to happen." Randy bellowed. He didn't care what Vince came back with, but there was no way he was going to face the woman he loved in a match where he would have to beat her so badly she would have to submit because of the pain.

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Vince chuckled maliciously, "and I'm very glad. Have it your way Randy. Next week…Trish Stratus will be competing in an 'I Quit' match…and her opponent…will be Kane!"

The chorus of boos was deafening, as the McMahon's sauntered off the stage, congratulating each other on their brilliance. Trish's eyes widened in abject horror. Feeling Randy's arms around her in an instant, she felt her body chilled to the core. Next week, she was going against the monster that was Kane, who had shown time and again he had no problem with assaulting women. Breathing heavily, Trish's mind became paralyzed by fear. All she could think at the prospect of going against the monster -

_How am I possibly going to survive this?_


	15. You Can't Win

**_Authors Note _: Another Update. Hope you guys enjoy, please R&R! I disclaim :p**

Delicately, Trish dipped her toes into the surface of water, giggling as she felt the fresh feeling of the water tickling at her feet. Resting on the worn, white banister, Trish smiled serenely as she watched the ripples of water dance across the surface, chasing away into the distance as far as the eye could see. The water danced and glided beautifully, holding the most heavenly pink glow as the evening sun had slowly began its descent behind the trees in the distance. Instinctively, Trish threw a glance as her hand, grinning at the sight of the ring resting there, its colouring a perfect match to the light before her. Resting her head against the post of the banister, her eyes fluttered closed as she focused on the sounds all around her.

The gentle whisper of the a breeze through the leaves of the trees called to Trish, as the songs of the remaining birds acted like sweet sirens, beckoning her forth to the light before her face. Resting her hands at her side, she traced the feeling of the wood beneath the pads of her finger tips of the decking she was sat on, her vision fixed on several ducks floating past lazily on the river's surface. Lost in the beautiful scenery before her, Trish could easily picture raising a family in Missouri. The beautiful woods and peaceful rivers would be a perfect place for any child to grow up happily.

Randy's house rested on the top of a grassy bank, tall and proud keeping a solitary gaze over the countryside before it. Behind the house, its hidden feature was a wooden pathway leading down the hill to a small decking resting on and in the water's edge. Trish had spent many evenings out on this decking, especially during the early times in her relationship with Randy. They had laid in each other arms, sometimes making love, other times just talking about the business, sometimes admitting their ambitions and secret dreams. On other occasions, they had simply lain together, resting in silence, watching the final rays of light disappear in the horizon as night feel around them.

Feeling the decking juddering slightly, Trish threw a glance behind her, seeing her boyfriend heading towards her, his hand still fixed to his head as he spoke into his cell phone. Sighing wistfully, Trish couldn't puzzle out Randy in these past few days. Ever since Vince's order of her 'I Quit' match on next week's RAW, Randy had been acting more erratic than he had when he was hiding the engagement ring from Trish. He had packed their bags, and flown them home to Missouri immediately, and they had been here ever since. Although Trish loved visiting the area, she didn't feel it was the best use of her time when she had a huge match coming up.

Finishing his conversation, Randy hung up, before settling down next to Trish. His emotive blue eyes studied her as she rested in a large, white cotton gypsy skirt and a lose white vest top. Her blonde locks were pouring over her shoulders, accentuating the gentle curves of her face. Distracted by his fiancé's immense beauty, Randy realised he was staring, and turned his gaze away, sitting down directly behind Trish. In response, Trish relaxed back between his parted legs, resting her back against his chiselled front. His arms wrapped around from behind, resting across her stomach like a jacket. His chin found its spot on Trish's shoulder, his lips planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"How's your Dad?" Trish finally asked, finding she was more than reluctant to break the silence that they had been sharing.

"He's good…said my mom was ecstatic at the news. She wants us to go over as soon as possible." He smiled, imagining his mother response to the news that he had gotten engaged. Not that she would ever say it, but Randy knew how 'concerned' his mother had been during his playboy days. She had always harboured secret desires to see Randy settle down, and she more than pleased with his choice of wife.

"Sure. Ask her to make her blueberry muffins again. I've had a serious craving for 'em ever since we were here last." Trish licked her lips slowly at the memory.

"She made you her muffins?" Randy's voice rose to an incredulous pitch, "I don't remember her making muffins…"

"Yeah, I think you were at the gym, and she made me a batch." Trish recounted, wondering Randy was going.

"What? I can't believe that!" Randy's voice hit and ever higher pitch of disbelief, "she made you muffins and didn't keep me one? That is just so not okay…"

"They were just muffins baby," Trish giggled at how worked up Randy was becoming, "besides, I ate like three of them."

"Oh, so you were a conspirator in this plot to keep me away from my Mom's muffins. Traitor," Randy grinned, ticking Trish's abdomen furiously with his hands. Trish exploded into uncontrollable giggles, as she slapped weakly at Randy's hands. Randy chuckled at Trish, and simply redoubled his efforts, ticking in Trish as she rolled around trying to shake herself loose.

With no choice left available to her, Trish extended her hand, hammering it down onto the decking as she 'tapped out'. A grin spread across Randy's lips as he stopping the motions of his fingers. Panting as she tried to regain a regularly rhythm to her breathing, Trish dabbed at the tears running down her cheeks from laughing so hard.

"It's nice out tonight," Randy observed, glancing around the surrounding area, as Trish comfortably rested her head into his lap, "I love St. Louis at this time of year."

"It is nice," Trish agreed, "it's nice to be home for a while. But I am a little curious about something."

"What?" Randy raised an eyebrow as he looked down onto Trish, taking a strand of her hair between fingers, playing with it as she studied her expression.

"Why are we here Randy?" Her voice was soft, as both chocolate brown eyes focused on Randy, watching his expression changed as he considered what he was about to say.

"I…I just figured with all the craziness of the past few weeks, it'd be nice to just get out of the routine for a while and just relax." Randy stated. And he meant it. Although he loved his job with the company, sometimes the mundane travelling could ware to down. It was nice to be able to fly home and recharge your batteries for while.

"Of course," Trish smirked, "this is has everything to do with relaxation, and nothing at all to do with me facing Kane this week on RAW, right?"

Randy visibly winced at Trish words. "Okay, so it has been playing on mind." Randy admitted, "I just find it easier to think about stuff when I'm out here. Stuck in a hotel room for the next fours, there's no way I could come up with a way to get out of this."

"What do you mean?" Trish enquired, rolling off her shoulders to sit up and face Randy, her face awash with confusion at his words.

"You know, to get you out of this match against Kane on Monday…what?" Randy arched an eyebrow at Trish's offended expression. "Trisha, you can't possibly be thinking you're gonna go out and actually face that beast in a match? No fuckin' way."

"Why not? I faced everyone other monster Vince has thrown my way straight up, and I haven't done so badly." Trish stated, squaring her shoulders as she relived her past triumphs over the past few weeks.

"Uh…I hate to burst your bubble here baby, but I kinda had a hand in every one of those victories." Randy smirked, his expression dangerously close to that of the 'Legend Killer'.

"So? I've more than held my own against everyone I've faced," Trish countered, "this is why I need to be preparing to face Kane. It's gonna take a lot of work for to be able to be some kind of opposition."

"Baby," Randy sighed in exasperation, "you're not gonna go out there and face him. I won't let you."

Now it was Trish's turn to arch an eyebrow at Randy. "Since when have I needed your permission to do something?"

Randy scowled slightly at Trish's reaction, realising this could potentially blow up into a fight unless he defused it right now. "I'm not saying you need my permission Trish. I'm just saying I'm not gonna sit by idly and watch you go out and commit suicide by getting in the ring with Kane. Hell, I'd have concerns facing him myself, and I'm a guy."

"So you're saying because I'm a girl I have no chance?" Trish responded, her lips pursing as she felt her anger rise in her chest. Not many things could push her buttons, but being told she couldn't do something because she wasn't a man was one of the things guaranteed to make her flare up.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying." Randy nodded. As much as he loved and believed in Trish, he wasn't going to put false hope into her head. He refused to actively encourage her going out there to fight Kane.

"What happened to my ever supportive fiancé who told me he believes in me and tells me I can do anything?" Trish fired back, hearing the hysteria building in her voice. How could Randy chicken out on her now? Just when she needed his support the most.

"He heard you were facing Kane and retracted what he said. You can't do it Trish, and that's not any reflection on you. There aren't many guys who could beat Kane in an 'I Quit' match either." Randy soothed. The last thing he needed right now was for Trish to flip out on him. But clearly, the fiery blonde Canadian had no intention of backing down.

"Why does the fact that I don't have a penis make me any less capable of beating Kane?" Trish felt her eyes narrowing into a glare, but relaxed them as best she could, no matter how much she wanted to throttle Randy.

"Trish, you're not even half his size for fuck's sake. You're about two hundred and fifty pounds lighter than he is, and the 'Chick Kick' wouldn't even make him flinch. You cannot beat Kane. Thinking you can is only going to get your seriously hurt when he fucks you up in that match. And I'm not going to let that happen, whether you like it or not" Randy reached out to take Trish's hand, but she pulled back from him.

"You think you can stop me?" Trish challenged, "what's the matter Orton? You had your chance to take me on in the match and you backed down. You said there was no way you would fight me. So now I'm left with fighting Kane, and I refuse to not compete. I don't back down to anyone, I don't care how big or mean or strong they are."

"Would you rather it was me in the ring slapping you around Trish?" Randy growled, clenching a fist at his side, "I told you when we first started dating that I would never put my hands on you, no matter what. But if I'd known me backing out would mean you'd have to face Kane I would've fought you, and thrown the match."

"You'd throw a Number One Contendership match for the WWE title for me?" Trish snorted at the stony faced Legend Killer.

"Yes Trish I would. You mean more to me than any belt. Even if you are pissing me off by being so stubborn." Randy relaxed his hands onto his lap as he looked at Trish.

"I'm not being stubborn Randy, I'm just disappointed that when it came down to it, you bailed out on having my back. I'll go into this match with or without you by my side Randy. I'd prefer it if you were there, but I've got no problem in flying solo if you'd prefer." Trish hissed, feeling angry and betrayed by Orton.

"God Trish," Randy sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat, "this isn't about me not supporting you. I support you in everything you do, and I always will. But I'm not gonna let you potentially throw your career away just so you can take on Kane. I'll tie you to the fucking chair if I have to, but I'm not letting you do this. And you shouldn't have to."

"I've taken beatings before, I'm not exactly knew to physicality Randy." Trish reminded him, feeling frustrated with Randy's refusal to budge on the subject of her facing Kane.

"You've taken hits from Jazz and Lisa and Amy. Not from a six foot five beast who has not got a problem with breaking your neck. Its suicide Trish, and you know that. If you'd just get past your fuckin' bullshit ego, you'd see that." Randy regretted the last words as soon as he had said them, but it was too late to take them back. Rising to her feet, Trish glared down at Randy.

"My ego," she spat, "who the fuck are you to be lecturing me on ego's Randy Orton? You wrote the fucking book. Its because of your ego that you have a reputation of being a womanising diva, and an absolute nightmare to work with. SO don't try and kid yourself by saying I'm out of line because its crap. I know why you're so pissed off about me facing Kane."

"And why's that?" Randy growled, and raised to his own feet, locking into a staring battle with Trish.

"You're jealous." Trish simply stated. Randy considered what she said for a second, before creasing into laughter. Trying to get a hold of himself, Randy looked at Trish incredulously.

"Jealous…of you?" Randy couldn't help but laugh again at the idea that he was jealous of his fiancé.

"Which one of us has the media attention Randy? Which on of us the largest fan base? Which one of us is the most requested WWE Superstar on the internet? Which one of us has the greatest and fastest selling range of products? Which one of us is a record setting Champion, who now has a Number One Contender's Match for _the_ title on RAW?" Trish folded her arms across her chest, knowing she had a point in what she was saying.

"This is bullshit," Randy sighed, "I'm not jealous of you Trish, not at all. I'm proud of everything you've achieved in our business, and am happy for you. Why would I be jealous? You're my fiancé! I'm the envy of every fucking hot blooded male in the world. No, what I am is seriously worried about you. You're so hell bent on proving you're good enough to play with the boys that you're taking dangerous risks that you don't have to."

"That's my choice to make Randy." Trish felt her resolve slipping at Randy's words.

"And what about me?" his voice was soft as he blue eyes took in hers. "I love you Trish, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Just like that, Trish felt her resolve snapping. Her body filled with guilt as Randy hung his head, both his shoulders sagging. Dropping her arms, she carefully slid them around his waist, resting her head against his chest. Randy responded, pulling her into an embrace as he held his arms around her shoulders, planting kisses on her head.

"I love you too," Trish whispered, looking up into Randy's eyes, "but you have to know you can't protect me all the time. Sometimes I'm going to get hurt, and its going to be bad. If this ever going to work between us, you're gonna have you get used the fact that I need do things my way sometimes, and this is something I can't compromise on because it means too much to me. This is my chance to prove everyone right who's ever had faith in me. I played it your way for the Tag Team championships, and I have done everything you've asked of me since then. But now, this is something I have to do for myself. And I want you out there with me when I face Kane. I need your support Randy. Please."

Randy hugged Trish closer to his body, capturing her lips with his own. He would go out there on Monday and support Trish. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her, even when he disagreed with her choices. But Randy knew there was no way he would let Kane break his fiancé. Randy didn't care what he would have to do, or what it would cost him. He would be there for Trish no matter what.

"You still my girl?" Randy lazily whispered the words into the locks of her blonde hair as his lips caressed gentle kisses across the top her head. Trish's reply came equally as lazy, as her tightened her grip on his waist.

"Always."


	16. Are You Ready to Jump?

**_Authors Note : _As ever guys, thank you for the review. I'm really pleased that you have kept with the story. Here's an update for you. Once again, we're coming to the end of this story...and**** I'm also having ideas for a third story based on these two, a follow on from Some Kind of Bliss. Would you guys be interested in another story set after this one? Or should I leave it at two? Let me know okay :)**

**Please read and review guys! I disclaim.**

Trish slung her fist forward, twisting her entire torso as she threw her entire body into the punch. Her taped up fist swung forward with deadly precision, as she pulled the hand back just as quickly, dropping into a defensive stance.

Glaring at her reflection the mirror before her eyes, Trish narrowed her gaze, throwing her fist forward again in the same arc. The punch stopped short of the mirror, directed into the face of her own reflection. Pulling her arm back, Trish mind whirred through the critique of her blows. Shaking her arm, Trish pointed out to herself that with every punch, she was dipping her elbow slightly, exposing the side of her head to an attack from above. Resolutely, Trish preformed the punch again, this time hitting it perfectly with her extended arm.

Hopping back slightly, Trish extended her leg upwards in a half roundhouse kick. Performing the semi-circle backwards, her foot returned to her side, before launching upwards again, aimed at the reflection of her own head. Dropping her leg down, the blonde Canadian performed a flurry of punches and jabs, each one directed with deadly intent towards the reflection of her face and throat.

Squaring her shoulders, Trish performed a set of straight upper cuts and elbow shots, grunting with the sheer force in which she was performing the moves. The blows Trish had rained down towards herself would be enough to take out most people who happened to be in the path of them. But something gnawed at the back of Trish's mind. Would they be enough to take out Kane?

What Randy had told her the night before was still playing around in her head, stealing at her concentration. Was anything she could pull out on Monday really going to be good enough to take out the Red Machine? Men three times her size and a damn sight heavier than her had been broken by this monster in less volatile match situations. How could Trish hope to be any sort of challenge to him? It wasn't as though the '_Stratusfaction'_ would be much use in this match. What was she thinking, assuming she could take on Kane?_ Who the hell did she think she was?_

Grunting with the effort of her final kick, Trish stepped back from the mirror, running her hands back through her damp hair, pulling it into a loose ponytail. Snatching up the bottle of water from the floor, she took a deep drink of the liquid, before snapping the cap back into place.

Dropping to the floor, Trish performed a set of push-ups, feeling the strain in her triceps muscles as she pounded herself up and downwards, keeping her back perfectly in line. Beads of sweat rolled down Trish's forehead, dripping to the floor below as her breath came in ragged exhales as she pushed herself upwards. Finished with the particular exercise, she relaxed backwards, exhaling deeply. With all the air forced out of her lungs, Trish inhaled deeply through her nose.

Curving one leg to her front, Trish raised her other leg behind her, gripping at her ankle with her hand, as she performed the_ Eka-Pada-Rajakapotasana -_ the yoga position translated as being the_ 'Single Legged Pigeon'. _

Breathing into the stretch, Trish did her best to release the stress in her body, trying to free her mind from earthly concerns, and focus on her inner workings. It was easier said than done, as the final conversation she'd had with Randy played over again in her head. Was she being stubborn by going into this match?

Yes, it was most likely she would get her backside kicked from pillar to post by Kane, and she had no doubt that she would come out worse for wear because of it. But Trish knew how to handle herself in the ring. She was confident in her ability, and could minimise the damage done to her body. At the very least, Trish could make sure she retained the ability to walk by the end of the match.

And this was an amazing opportunity for anyone, not in the least because she was...well...a she! How many other women could say that they had a Number One Contenders Match for the WWE Title. Hell, how many women could say they had been in an 'I Quit' match, to say nothing about the Main Event of RAW? Vince had handed Trish the ball, and she felt as though she had a responsibility to herself to run with it, and not only for herself, but everyone who had ever believed in her.

Trish knew how far she had come since her early days in the WWE. The fans had watched her transform and grow as her role in the company changed, evolving everyone's definition of 'Diva' along with her. She had played the slutty bitch that paraded around the ring in hot pants and cowboy hats, cheering on over-sexed men as they grappled in the ring.

She had even been the bitch of the Owner of the Company for a time, before Trish realised that she had more to give that just being a piece of eye candy. The wrestling community had watched in awe as she had sculpted her body into a weapon, winning the Women's Championship in Six-Pack Challenge, against the other five greatest female wrestlers in the world. She had answered every challenge since that day, growing into being a respected wrestler. Trish had transcended beyond the Women's Division, and Vince had recognised this.

Trish knew McMahon too well to think he was giving her this opportunity in recognition of what she had done for the company. She knew only too well her match on Monday was a harsh reminder that he controlled her. She would be a main stage player when he said so, and not before.

In the past few months, Vince had done everything he possibly could to break Trish's spirit, to force her to back down. He had taken the Women's Title from her, repeatedly put her in danger situations, pitting her against male superstars and straining her relationship with Randy in the process. By out thinking Vince last Monday, Trish was in a more precarious position than ever. Like a lamb to the slaughter, she had been ordered to face Kane.

Distracting her from morbid thoughts of fighting and submitting to Kane, the door opened behind Trish, invading her musings. Locked into the Cobra position, Trish released herself from the move, rolling onto her back. Above her, Randy smiled, squatting down next to her as she lifted her leg, stretching it up so her foot rested on the floor above her head.

"That looks inviting," Randy grinned, noting Trish's parted legs. Reaching out his hand, Randy settled for caressing the back of Trish's thigh with his finger tips gently. Trish poked her tongue out playfully as she held the stretch.

"I always knew you'd love a girl who get her legs behind her head." Trish giggled, as Randy continued to marvel at his fiancé's impressive flexibility.

"That I do. It's hot," he grinned, "maybe you can teach me?"

"Please Randy, you're the most tense person I know. You'd probably snap yourself trying to do yoga. You're always so stiff." Trish rolled her eyes at the thought of Randy performing any yoga, groaning at the unintentional innuendo in her words. With a smile, she knew Randy would pick up on them, and he did.

"Baby, how can I not be stiff with you resting there in that 'come fuck me' position. What guy wouldn't?" Randy growled deep in his throat, leaning forward so he was resting on top of Trish between her parted thighs. Giggling, Trish relaxed her leg, resting it on Randy's shoulder as he gradually ground his hips against her groin, biting at the flesh of her neck and shoulder.

"Did you come in here to tell me something, or just to take advantage of me when I'm stretching out?" Trish released a gentle moan at the feeling of Randy's hands cupping her breasts, his tongue flicking over the pulse in her neck.

"Yeah..." he groaned between licks, "but you need to help me work out my stiffness." Clawing her hands down his back, Trish hooked her prone leg around Randy's waist, pulling him closer to her as she pressed her lips to his in a frenzied kiss. Randy's tongue traced along the crease of her lips, pleading entrance to her mouth, to which Trish obliged, their tongues intertwining in a tango of lust.

Pulling back from her lips, Randy lapped at the expanse of Trish's chest that her tank top exposed. "Mom...wants...us...dinner..." he managed, becoming engrossed in the taste of his girls' sweet flesh. Trish's eyes flipped open, as she rolled Randy off of her with a burst of strength. Randy landed on his side, groaning in disappointment.

"You're thinking of your mother...now?" It was all Trish could do not to release a disturbed 'eww!" as Randy smiled at her, a slightly flush of colour burning on the rises of his cheeks.

"That's what I came in here for," he admitted, crawling back towards her, imitating a lion ready to pounce, "to tell you my Mom invited us over for dinner. But I got distracted by your body bending in all those fuckable positions."

Trish sat up, rolling her eyes skyward, releasing her hair from her ponytail. "If you're a good boy at dinner, maybe you'll get to see some more." Trish grinned, as Randy sidled up next to her, his lips going straight for her neck again.

"And if I'm bad...?" Randy growled, his hands exploring Trish's stomach, caressing ever lower towards her thighs. Trish chuckled, slapping Randy's hand, stopping it as it delved further downwards.

"If you're a bad boy...I'll perform some position that will really blow your mind." Trish whispered, her voice husky as her lips rested next to Randy's ear. Over come by lust, Randy grabbed Trish around the waist, pulling her too her feet. Motioning her to go and shower as she slapped his hand against her ass, Randy licked his lips hungrily at the idea of what was coming his way after the meal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy groaned loudly, stretching his hands above his head, a smile planted firmly on his lips. Sipping at her wine glass, Trish's eyes travelled down at the expanse of flesh Randy's stretch had shown, with his shirt raising up exposing his abdomen. Feeling colour rise in her cheeks at the myriad of dirty thoughts running in her mind, she turned her attention back to the table, grinning at Randy's mother.

"I think he enjoyed that." Trish giggled, replacing her wine glass on her table as Randy's mother looked at her son with a raised eyebrow.

"I should hope so, the amount he ate," Elaine smiled warmly at Trish, as both regarded Randy as he patted his stomach, "I forgot how much of a human dustbin he is."

"I'm a growing boy," Randy grinned, "and it was good. No-one makes food like you do Mom."

Trish and Elaine collectively groaned as Randy tried his best puppy dog-eyes with his mother. Elaine simply patted her son's hand, shaking her head.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me Randall," she smiled, "now go and play with your brother. He's got the new wrestling game for his playstation and he's desperate to show you."

Randy nodded, kissing her cheek as he left the table, joining his father as they left the room, leaving Trish alone with her future mother-in-law.

Watching them leave the room, Elaine began collecting the used plates and glasses off the table. Trish joined her, helping her carry them to the kitchen as the pair began to wash the dishes.

"So," Elaine began, "you're engaged. I bet you're elated." She beamed at Trish, who blushed slightly as she returned the smile.

"I really am," she admitted, wiping at the dishes with a towel, stacking them in a neat pile of the work surface.

"Honestly Trish, I didn't think he was going to ask you." Elaine admitted. "I wasn't too sure about you myself to begin with.

"Really?" Trish ventured, cringing a little at her admission.

"But Randy told me to wait until I'd met you, and he was right. I knew the moment I saw you Randy was so right to be in love with you. You're a wonderful woman Trish, and Randy has been so happy since you came into his life. You've really helped him grow up and be a man." Elaine smiled softly, patting Trish's shoulder with her hand.

"Thank you. And he's not the only one. I've had this stupid grin plastered on my face for months…the expression line's I'm gonna get doesn't bare thinking about." Trish rolled her eyes as Elaine laughed softly.

"Are you happy?" Elaine asked, "You can be honest with me dear." Trish seemed a little taken aback by the question.

"I truly am. I won't say I didn't have my doubts to begin with. We're very different people, and at times I don't think we're speaking in the same language…but I am so in love with your son. He makes me feel things that I didn't know you could. And he believes in me, and that's very important to me." Trish grinned at she continually wiped at a plate, even though it was dry.

"He's very loyal Trish. Very loyal," Elaine agreed, nodding her head softly. "And he told us we would love you as much as he did, we just needed to meet you. He said it was true love."

Trish blushed softly. "I bet he says that about all the girls he's brought home."

Elaine placed a dish back in the sink, taking Trish's hand. "Sweetie, you're the first girl he's ever brought home." Trish eye's widened at the revelation, her heart swelling with emotion as Elaine continued.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this," Elaine chuckled, lowering her voice, "but he fell in love with you the moment he met with you. He met you backstage when he first came to the business…and well he called me and said he'd met the future mother of his children. It was very sweet. He said that I would love you, and I do, very much."

"That is so sweet…wait….when did he meet me backstage? I didn't meet him until he was with Evolution…that was a good six months after he joined the company wasn't it?"

"You met him before that," Elaine smiled, "on his first day. I believe you were dating someone else then. He said he was lost and you showed him where he needed to go." Trish's eyes narrowed as she tried to recall a previous meeting with randy. Sifting through her memories, Trish's eyes suddenly widened as she remembered Randy stumbling across her and Jeff getting intimate backstage.

"Oh god," Trish giggled, holding her hand to her mouth, "I totally forgot about that night. How could I have forgotten that?" Her eyes raised, glittering with amusement at the memory which Elaine had stirred.

Elaine simply shrugged, replacing the last of the dishes in their cupboards. Preparing coffee for both herself and Trish, they wandered into the sitting room, where Trish curled up on the large white sofa as Elaine showed her a selection of Randy's baby pictures. Trish smiled and released the appropriate 'awww' every now and again as she watched Randy mature before her eyes through his pictures.

"He was a beautiful baby." Trish remarked, noting he had the gorgeous eyes as a child that were now a huge attraction as a man.

"He was," Elaine smiled, "and then he learned to talk." Both she and Trish exploded into giggles as Elaine replaced the album on its shelf. Dropping onto the seat next to Trish, she took her hand between hers.

"So Trish, what are your thoughts about your wedding?" Elaine beamed, clearly anxiously awaiting Trish's plans. Her future daughter-in-law's blank face caused her to knit her eyebrow together.

"Honestly Elaine, I haven't had a chance to think about much," Trish sighed, "work has kept me on my toes a lot recently."

"But there's so much to decide," Elaine exclaimed, "There's the venue and the date. You'll need to pick the flowers and colour schemes. Of course there's your dress, and your bridesmaids dresses, the men's tuxedos, the reception, the event itself. The parties, the guests, the food and the honeymoon! You…you haven't thought about it at all?"

Trish's rolled her eyes in exhaustion and Elaine's description of everything she had to work out. Trish had gotten so wrapped up in the excitement of getting engaged that she hadn't taken much time at all to figure out the logistics of the wedding itself, not to mention the 'distractions' coming her way from Vince. Of course Trish had a rough idea of what she wanted, but she hadn't talked about it with her fiancé. What would Randy want? This would be as much his day as it would be hers.

Noting her expression, Elaine squeezed Trish's hand reassuringly. "Don't worry Trish. I'll help you figure the basics out. We'll just take it one thing at a time."

"Take what one thing at a time?" Randy's low voice filled the room as he emerged from behind the door, his blue eyes focused on his fiancé and his mother sat together on the couch.

"Our wedding." Trish lazily admitted, "I haven't really thought about anything yet."

"Don't worry about the details baby girl. I'll take you up to Vegas and we can do a Drive-Through ceremony." Randy grinned, raising his eyebrows at Trish who rolled her eyes as she giggled.

"Randall Keith Orton! Don't even entertain such ideas. This is your wedding day, you need to do it properly. Trish deserves a beautiful ceremony, not a shotgun run through some chapel with an inebriated, unlicensed officiator." Elaine scolded her son as though he were six years old again.

Responding in kind, Randy hung his head slightly as he sat next to Trish. "Yes Mom."

Giggling, Trish wrapped her arms around Randy's neck as she listened to Elaine go on to discuss possible venues in and around Missouri. Tilting her head, Trish really wanted to get excited by the plans of her wedding day, it was something she had thought about most of her life...well at least since she had decided Barbie should get married to GI Joe. But the threat of facing her greatest challenge on Monday Night RAW tainted the whole experience, hanging over her head like an ominous thundercloud.

Sighing restlessly, Trish decided as soon as this was over between her and Vince, no matter what the outcome, she was going to marry Randy Orton.

All she had to figure out was when and how…


	17. Never Be The Same Again

**_Authors Note :_ Update for you. I hope you guys like what I've written. There's a kind of finality to the chapter, but I promise you there's one more twist to come. Please read and review guys. I disclaim! Lyrics are taken from 'Jump' by Madonna.**

_"The following Contest, is an "I Quit Match." to determine the new Number One Contender for the WWE Championship. Making her way to the ring, from Toronto Canada. She is one half of the World Tag Team Champions…Trish Stratus!"_

'_I haven't got much time to waste, it's time to make my way  
I'm not afraid of what I'll face, but I'm afraid to stay  
I'm going down my own road and I can make it alone  
I'll work and I'll fight, Till I find a place of my own'_

Her eye focused on the ring before her, Trish hoped back and forth slightly on the staging, feeling the warmth seep through her legs to her hips. Swinging her fists forwards into a few loose punches, Trish moved her neck from side to side, before calmly walking her way towards the ring. The grim determination set deeply into her chocolate brown eyes took the ring in before her eyes. Dispensing with her usual antics of saluting the crowd, despite their more than vocal support, Trish entered the ring, nerves threatening to make her throw up onto her own wrestling boots.

In the ring, she hopped back from side to side again, working her muscles loose to prepare for what was easily going to be the match of her life. In was insane task. Anyone could have told her that. Going up against Kane could only end in one possible way. And that was Trish getting beaten so badly she couldn't walk out of the ring under her own power. But Trish refused to give in. This is what she had wanted. Just the one chance to prove that she could handle herself in the ring, against anyone, even if they were a seven foot, three hundred pound monster.

Fear was outweighed by her own determination. By her own admission, Trish knew how stubborn she was. It was partly this stubbornness that had led her to ask Randy to stay backstage and not accompany her down to the ring. It's not that she didn't want him at her side, far from it. Right now, Trish wanted nothing more than to hide in his strong arms and squeeze her eyes shut until the big bad red machine went away.

But as much as Trish wanted this opportunity, Trish had known that it was something she had to do by herself.

Everyone expected her to bring Randy down to the ring with her. They expected Randy to be at her side and watch closely as Kane took his fiancé apart with each devastating move, before he could stand it no longer and throw himself at the monster, unleashing primal fury for hurting his girlfriend.

If people didn't think Trish was insane before, they certainly would now. She had actively chosen to fly solo into this match. If she was going to lose, then so be it, but it would be on her terms. If, by some miracle she won, it would be her victory and not one shared with her lover.

Randy had gotten extremely angry at her for forcing him to stay backstage. He had shouted and screamed, punching and breaking things in is fury. But Trish had calmed him like always, and explained her reasons why.

Reluctantly, he had agreed to her request, however much he was against it. Part of him respected her for having the sheer guts for facing Kane in the first place. The rest of him wanted to slap her for being so stubborn and plain stupid for doing this by herself. There was no way she could win. And there was no way he could protect her. Like everyone else, Randy was relegated to watching backstage through the monitor.

Feeling her bottom lip tremble with nerves, Trish visibly winced at the explosion of flame, heralding the arrival of Kane. His massive frame emerged beneath the video screen, a psychotic laugh tumbling over his mouth as he regarded Trish from afar. He had fantasised about such an opportunity to hurt her since he had been in the WWE. And now he going to get to break Trish for real. The idea made him lick his lips as he hulked towards the ring.

Clearing the top rope with a single sweep, Kane paced around the ring, shaking with laughter as he watched the retreating Trish as she crossed to the other side of the ring, keeping her distance between herself and Kane. The sound of the bell ringing shocked her to reality.

This was it. What she had been preparing for and dreading in equal measures since last Monday. The moment where she had to shine like never before. Squaring her shoulders, Trish felt the adrenaline surging through her veins. With a final exhalation of breath, she surged forward, directly into the path of Kane's outstretched hand.

'_Are you ready to jump?  
Get ready to jump  
Don't ever look back, oh baby,  
Yes, I'm ready to jump  
Just take my hands  
Get ready to jump'_

At the last possible second, Trish ducked beneath Kane's arm, dropping down into a baseball slide between his legs and beneath the bottom rope and out of the ring. Stepping across the padded outside, Trish snatched up her Tag Team title from the time keeper as Kane watched her with an amused expression. Murmurs in the audience and backstage wondered if Trish had simply decided to forfeit and walk away. And who would blame her? There was not one superstar who could honestly say they would willingly face Kane in such a match.

Heaving her arm back, Trish slung her title belt into the ring, sending it over the top rope, narrowly missing Kane's body. Simply laughing as the belt clattered to the ground behind him, the towering monster dared Trish to get back into the ring. Knowing her plan was more than just insane, it was impossible, Trish sighed and went straight for it anyway.

Hurling her mass of blonde locks over her shoulder, Trish dove back into the ring, getting to her feet and dropping again, diving beneath Kane's legs. What he originally had found to be amusing now angered Kane slightly as he was outsmarted by the same move for a second time. Back to her feet, Trish rebounded off the opposite ropes in order to increase her momentum. Racing back at Kane, Trish dipped herself again, preparing baseball slide beneath Kane for a third time.

The Big Red Machine seemingly guessed her plan, and dipped his head to catch Trish as she slid. Grinning, Trish remained on her feet, instead launching into a running missile drop-kick, crashing her outstretched feet into Kane's lowered head. Black spots appearing before his eyes, Kane staggered slightly as Trish dashed behind him.

Exploding off the ropes once more on the rebound, Trish threw herself into the air. Grabbing Kane's head beneath her arm, she proceeded to plant his face directly onto the title belt in the _'Stratusfaction' _bulldog. The crowd exploded with cheers as Trish got back to her feet, leaving the dazed Kane rolled onto his back, more than muddled at what had just happened.

Racing out of the ring once again, Trish vanished beneath the ring apron as she searched for the appropriate weapon.

Apparently finding what she was after, Trish re-emerged a second later, wielding the famed sledge hammer Triple H was more than known for, causing a great swell to emerge from the audience. Snatching the microphone from Lillian Garcia, Trish wedged it firmly into her pants before getting back to business.

Hauling the blunt weapon into the ring, Trish rolled to her feet, holding the hammer ready for Kane to get back to his feet. He did so more quickly that Trish would have liked, but she was unfazed as her considerable fear would allow.

Rushing at Kane, she slammed the head of the hammer with all the force her tiny body could manage into his lower back. Kane growled in pain as he slumped to his knees, hands clutching at his lower back. Slamming the weapon forward again, Trish rammed it with all forced into Kane's upper back, planting he heavy metal head into where his shoulder blades met. Kane yelped again, seemingly becoming unsteady on his knees.

Prepared for this, Trish stepped closer again, bringing the wooden handle around to the front of Kane's body, crushing it against his neck as she began to choke the Big Red Machine. Kane spluttered and coughed, the pain biting into his neck as he was unable to draw breath. Pulling back with everything she had, Trish choked as hard as she could, willing herself to not give into feelings of guilt at possibly injuring Kane. She had to win this, and it was no time to play fair. If Kane got his hands on her for just a second, it would be over for Trish. The only prayer she had of winning was keeping out of his reach.

However, all Trish succeeded in doing was flaring anger to life in Kane. Reaching his massive hands backwards, he gripped Trish by her own hair, dragging her forward over his head, sending her sprawling awkwardly to the mat. As Trish writhed on the mat the feeling of burning in her lower back, as Kane sniffed the sizeable clump of hair still contained in hands, ripped cleanly from her scalp.

His eyes glittering with menace, he tossed the hair away, grabbing at Trish's prone body. Hauling her to her feet, he glared at Trish, bring her face closer to his own.

Trish fought as hard as she had fought in her life, but her strength couldn't compare to the power of Kane. Gripping her face in his hand, Kane pulled Trish closer to his own. In a sickening display of dominance and passion, Kane dragged his tongue over Trish's cheek and across her lips. Feeling herself shudder in response to the vile feeling of Kane's tongue against her, Trish swung her leg forward, smashing her foot into the Big Red Machine's groin. Spiteful eyes going wide, Kane relaxed his grip on Trish, who landed on her feet with all the grace she could manage.

Throwing herself backwards against the rope, Trish exploded forward, dropkicking Kane's right knee with her added momentum. Feeling something pop as a result, Trish grinned darkly as Kane toppled to one knee. With him in such a prone position, Trish did exactly what came naturally to her. In one swift movement she landed a stinging 'Chick Kick' across the back of Kane's head, sending him face first into the mat.

Pushing her advantage to its limit, Trish clambered over Kane's form, grabbing the leg with which she had landed the dropkick. Gripping the knee in a vice like grip, Trish performed a single-legged Boston Crab, tearing at the knee and thigh muscle as best she could. With some hesitation, Trish noted that Kane's leg was almost the same size as her, making the move very difficult to effectively perform. Forcing the though out of her mind, Trish leaned backwards, exerting as much pressure as she could on the submission move.

Beneath her, she could feel Kane squirm in pain. Gritting her teeth, it was all Trish could do not to be thrashed loose because of the power in the thrusts as he wildly tried to break Trish's grip. Feeling her own bicep muscles scream in protest at the amount of pressure she was placing on Kane's leg, tears stung at Trish's eyes. She couldn't let go. She wouldn't let go. She had to win this. Not just for herself, but every girl. For every girl who had ever been told she wasn't good enough, that she wasn't included because she was a man. Trish would win this, no matter what.

'_We learned our lesson from the start, my sisters and me  
The only thing you can depend on is your family  
And life's gonna drop you down like the limbs of a tree  
It sways and it swings and it bends until it makes you see'_

But ultimately, Trish just didn't possess the strength to compete. The final thrust of Kane's leg sky-rocketed Trish forward, freeing himself of the move. Throwing her hands forward to cushion her fall, Trish felt her wrist bend into an awkward angle as she toppled face first to mat. Groaning in pain, Trish rolled to her back, holding her arm close to her body, feeling the throbbing of her pulse crashing up her arm.

Too focused on her own pain, Trish wasn't aware Kane was back to his feet until she felt his massive grip on her throat. Choking at the pressure clamping onto her neck, Trish felt herself hauled from her back to high in air, her feet dangling feet above her ground. With the heel of Kane's palm crushing her wind pipe, Trish found breathing become a laborious task, with her chest heaving, but no breath entering into her lungs. Kicking with all she could muster, Trish's world began to fade from her eyes, dark spots appearing, filling her vision so completely she thought someone had turned the lights out.

Feeling bitterly disappointed at the match being over because she had been out manoeuvred, Trish felt herself moving back towards with incredible velocity, realising too late she was the victim of a chokeslam. All at once, Trish's back smashed with merciless force against the mat, sending paralysing shock waves of pain through her tiny body. Feeling the scream of agony well in her throat, Trish clamped her mouth together, refusing to let it loose, trying her best to ignore the white hot agony in the back of her neck.

Kane pounced on Trish again, latching into a choke hold, forcing the palm of his hand down onto her throat, choking the life out of Trish. Sliding his other hand down her body, he grabbed the microphone out of her pants, shoving it into her face. Grinning demonically, he dared to give up, to end the torment of this match before he inflicted more pain than she could ever survive. Feeling the bile rise up in her throat, Trish turned her head to the side, away from the microphone, blatantly refusing to give in.

The laugh Kane released sent chills through her beaten body, but Trish was happy with the momentary respite as the pressure became released from her throat. Groaning in unfelt agony, Trish slowly began wiggling her toes, trying to get some feeling flowing back through her body. If she could just clear her head, for a second, Trish felt as though she could get back into this match. The feeling did eventually return, bringing immense pain with it. Squeezing her eyes closed, Trish felt tears sting cruelly as she tried so hard to move, the throbbing in her neck preventing her from doing so.

Once again, Kane's grip took her by the hair, dragging her to her feet. Feeling him scoop her up, Trish didn't know what to expect but yelped at the sudden jar at her neck. When she eventually realised she was hanging upside down, it was all to obvious what Kane was attempting.

With the fight well and truly beaten out of her, Trish squeezed her eyes shut, just praying for it to be over quickly. For the first time ever in her life, Trish knew she had nothing left. And she gave in.

All around her, Trish heard the silence as the crowd took in a collective breath, several women screamed, as Kane drove Trish to the mat in a deadly Tombstone Piledriver.

Trish became vaguely aware of the agony in her neck and spine, but it overloaded her so totally, that she lost consciousness, not even aware of her back falling to the mat. The crowd boo'd so intensely, screaming abuse at the laughing Red Monster who exited the ring that is sounded as though the very foundations of the arena would collapse. Sauntering towards Lillian Garcia, Kane snatched at the steel chair she had been resting on. Slamming it shut, Kane looked as though he were stalking Trish as he took his time getting back into the ring.

Carefully, Kane set the chair up so that Trish's neck was fitted tightly between the fold of steel. Maliciously planned, it was obvious that any pressure on the opposite end to Trish's head, and it would easily snap Trish's neck in two, ending her career in one fell swoop.

And that was the best case scenario.

Grinning demonically, Kane motioned towards the opposite ring apron, scaling to the top rope, with the referee begging him to get down. His whole body shaking with laughter, Kane prepared himself to leap from the top, and plunge down onto the chair, finishing the match once and for all.

But he was never given the chance.

So focused on his amusement in injuring Trish, Kane had failed to notice Randy Orton tearing down from the back. In one swift movement, Randy tore up the ring steps, throwing a towel over the top rope and into the ring, signalling Trish's submission. The bell rang, officially ending the match. But Randy was far from finished.

Leaping off the ring steps, Randy flew into the air, catching at the Big Red Machine's head as he did so. Mid flight, Kane was ripped from the top rope, finding himself the victim of an RKO to the outside of the ring. His head connected with the thinly covered concrete with a sickening thud, sending repulsed groans through the crowds. Ignoring the own pain in his lower back from the impact, randy rolled beneath the bottom rope, crawling towards the referee who was carefully removing Trish's body from the folded steel chair.

Gently taking Trish into his arms, Randy felt the tears pooling in his eyes. This crushed form of Trish resting against his chest, Randy realised that his fiancé had finally been broken.

Vaguely aware, Trish opened her eyes, looking into the tear streaked eyes of Randy.

"I gave up…" her voice quivered, fresh tears spilling down her cheek, "…it hurts so much baby…" As quickly as she had come back, Trish vanished again as her eyelids closed for the final time.

As the ring became flooded with black and white stripes as referees scattered in all directions, Randy reluctantly let go of Trish as she was placed into a stretcher, the neck brace carefully slid around her neck. Tears slid their way from his crystal blue eyes as Randy watched Trish's chest rise weakly as she struggled for breath.

Finding himself at a loss for words and emotions, Randy silently prayed to whomever it was that he believed in, to just let Trish be okay.

But deep in his heart, Randy knew the truth.

Trish would never be the same again.


	18. Walk Away

**_Authors Note :_ Update. So, I've decided to focus on this story until its conclusion which is on its way. For those of you who have read the beginning of 'Confide in Me', stick with me. I promise I won't forget about it and weill update soon. As ever, I hope you guys enjoy and leave a review. I disclaim!**

"Ow! My god woman, you stick than pin in my side one more time and I'm gonna break your face!"

Trish glowered down at the assistant as colour flushed into her face, muttering apologies as she carefully retracted the pin from length of material she had been working on. Huffing as loud as possible, Trish crossed her arms across her chest wanting nothing more than to throw a temper tantrum.

Who on knew getting measured for your wedding dress could be _this_ stressful? Trish's mother had assured her that this was some of the best bits of getting married…the preparation. Measuring and sculpting your wedding dress to your personal desires was a rewarding experience that would fill you with a lifetime of memories and pleasure.

That was of course, assuming the useless dress maker didn't stab you to death with a needle first. Glaring down from her vantage point, Trish noted with some annoyance that tow of her closest friends in the world, Amy and Melina were both huddled in the corner, pouring over the selection of bridal magazines that were provided, squealing with approval and hushed giggles on what they thought were attractive gowns. Feeling the vein in her head pulsating Trish sighed in exasperation. What was she doing here?

_Hiding._

_Not hiding, just regrouping _she assured herself, _preparing for my wedding_. Trish hadn't been seen on WWE programmes for over a month. After she was finally discharged from hospital, Randy had insisted he take Trish home, and care for her during the weekend. In all honesty, Trish had felt suffocated. Randy had been around every minute of every hour for four days in straight. In the end, she had ordered him to get back on the road and return to work. Trish swore that if he gave her one more concerned of worried look she was going to slap him. With a frying pan.

And as Trish had predicted, Randy had gone straight after Kane, brutalizing him backstage so badly, that Trish wondered if even his own mother could recognise him. With Kane so badly injured from the brawl, Randy was given a shot at the Number One Contenderships for the WWE championship, easily besting three other men for the position. And with Trish on the injured list, their Tag Team Championships were considered vacant, only for Randy and John Cena to win them the same night.

Things looked to be on the up for Randy, whilst Trish convalesced at home. It was at that point she realised she was slowly going insane being stuck with nothing to focus on. Deciding that a distraction was necessary, Trish had thrown herself in earnest into planning her wedding. The date had been set for January 21st, a week before the Royal Rumble was due to take place. And the ceremony would be held in Toronto. Both agreeing that the event would be non-denominational, Trish had ruled out all of the local churches, instead choosing a beautiful spot in a National Park for the ceremony.

She had fought with Randy, (or as she had suspected, Elaine) over the marriage being held in Canada, but she had reasoned that if she was going to relocate to be with Randy in St. Missouri, the least she could do was get married in Toronto. Randy had eventually backed down, and it had been decided, even if Elaine wasn't happy with it.

Three weeks into her downtime, and Trish pretty much had everything planned down to the final details, from the scented candles being used at the outdoor ceremony, to the timetable for Randy's stag night. Trish had personally taken it upon herself to vet out the strippers being invited to the night, casting scrutinous glances and banning the less virtuous of the women in place of ones she was sure would taunt and tantalise, but not touch.

And now, after a month away from the spotlight of the WWE, Trish suddenly felt complatative about her future. Would it be so bad not being on the road all the time? Going from city to city, living out of suitcases and hotels. For the past seven years, Trish's life had mostly been the insides of hotels and faceless gyms. She loved working for the WWE, it was in her blood. But she couldn't help wonder if maybe there should be something more to life now. She had hit thirty, being engaged to an amazing guy and planning her own wedding. Maybe this is what it was supposed to be like. Maybe Trish didn't want to be a Diva anymore. Maybe Trish wanted to be a wife and mother.

Five years ago, there was no way Trish would ever have considered leaving the company. But now? Well, the idea of never being dropped on her head for the rest of her life wasn't exactly something Trish could pass up.

Randy would take it hard. Even though he was only a few years younger than Trish, they were important. He had just hit his stride in his profession and as a man. He had everything to live for, so much to strive to become. Trish had already achieved so much in her life and her career. For her to now become a wife and a mother seemed so natural to her, Trish wondered how this train of thought had never occurred to her before. Maybe it was better to go out on top, in RAW's main event, participating in an 'I quit Match' to become the Number One Contender for the WWE title. Trish knew she couldn't do any better than that.

Interrupting her thoughts, Amy's voice sounded in Trish's ears.

"Trisha, I don't think its possible for any human being to look more miserable that you do right now." Trish glanced down into the softly smiling face of her red-headed friend.

"I'm alright. Just thinking I guess. You think I can get down from this stool now Gloria? My head is starting to hurt." Trish rubbed at her temple as the dressmaker nodded her head, giving Trish a hand to step down, before literally collapsing back onto the leather couch near by. Concerned flooded Melina's face as she crossed to sit through her friend, handing her a bottle of water.

Taking small sips, Trish smiled gratefully at her friend. Ever since the Tombstone Piledriver from Kane, Trish had bouts of dizziness and fatigue attack her when things got too stressful for her. The doctor had assured her it was nothing to worry about, but sometimes it was all Trish could do not to faint. And with the added pressure of her wedding and concerns from work, Trish found herself feeling in a constant state of tiredness.

Dropping her head, so it rested easily on Melina's shoulder, Trish let her eyes flutter closed, her chest resting to a more gentle breathing pattern. There was just so much to think about now, all the time. Trish wondered if in some small way she had already made the decision to leave the WWE, and her stubborn side was trying to fight against it.

"I think," Trish began, opening her eyes as she took in her friends who had gathered all around her, "I think I'm going to ask for a release from my contract."

"Will you fuck," Amy spat, dropping to her knees before Trish, "are you totally smacked off you tits woman? You can't quit! Not now! Not after everything you've worked for…what you've done for the rest of us."

Trish smiled sadly, cupping her friends face in her palm "That's the point Amy. I've done everything I can in the WWE now. I've worked my cute little butt off, and I think its about time that I learned to say enough. RAW was just a reminder of how very real the danger is that we face every night when we go out to the ring."

"So what?" Melina countered, "we've known what the dangers have been for years and we've fought through them. We need you Trish. You're the one that's kept our division open for as long as it has. Please don't walk away on your legacy."

"That's the thing Melina…you girls don't need me anymore. I paved the way, I did the groundwork so you and Torrie, and Maria and Michelle and all of those girls could come up through the ranks and go out there and shine. I've beaten every single woman the company has offered, some on multiple occasions," Trish offered a mischievous smile as she took Amy's hand in her own.

"Maybe it's just my time now. I'd rather walk away at the very height of my career, than hang past my welcome for people to say I'm not as good as I was. Leaving my legacy is better than tarnishing it." Melina hang her head slightly, feeling defeated as Amy simply shook her head.

"I can go to RAW in a few weeks and just announce it. Vince can threaten me all he wants with lawsuits and anything he wants…but the time is right. I'm ready to retire." Trish smiled sadly, as if speaking the words made her intentions more real to her. She had a life to live. She didn't want to squander it anymore inside that ring.

"You can't do that," the voice came from the doorway, startling every person in the shop Craning her head to get a better view, Trish took the visitor in with a mix of shock and utter surprise as she recognised her straight away.

Closing the umbrella in her hand, Stephanie McMahon carefully readjusted her coat as she stepped further into the bridal shop, sending sprinkles of rain way in a myriad of directions. Grinning warmly at the girls, she removed her jacket, handing it to an assistant. As ever, she was impeccably dressed in a pin-stripe business suit. There was now way anyone could tell she hadn't long ago given birth to a beautiful baby girl.

Taking a seat next to Trish, Stephanie smiled fondly at the blonde Canadian. "Congratulations on the engagement Trish. Sorry it's taken me so long to say it." Stephanie blushed softly, as Trish nodded her head a little, her eyes full of questions at Stephanie's presence here during a fitting for her wedding dress.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here right?…Well I'm going to be straight with you here Trish," Stephanie began, "because I think you deserve it. My father would never admit it, but you're the best thing that's happened to his company in a long damn time. If you saw the numbers your match against Kane pulled in…well, it was nothing short of Wrestlemania standards. My Dad is finally starting to see why the Women's Division is an untapped resource."

Trish rolled her eyes, not surprised one bit at Vince's blinded arrogance.

"But more than that, he realises how wrong he was about you. Your popularity is like nothing he's experienced before. He's used to creating the stars Trish, getting the fans behind them because he's made it that way. But with you…" Stephanie faltered slightly as glanced at her friend, "your popularity sky rocketed because of your charisma. You achieved it yourself with very little imputer him. He's equally intrigued and pissed off by the fact he had nothing to do with your rise to superstar status. But he's onto it now Trish. And he's not letting go. He's going send word that he wants you at next week's RAW for a huge announcement. I thought I'd give you a head's up before hand."

"I appreciate it. What's the announcement going to be…?" Trish enquired, raising and eyebrow into a harsh arch.

"I don't know," Stephanie admitted, "but I know he wants you there, in person at the arena. I don't think I need to explain what kind of grief saying 'no' would bring. Not just for you, but for Randy."

"Is that a threat?" Trish fired, feeling that Stephanie was making veiled threat towards her man.

"Not at all Trish. But you as well as I know how my Dad works. If he can't get you, he'll come at you through the people that you love." Stephanie shot a few glances at Amy and Melina, before sighing softly. "Anyway, my limo is waiting outside. I just wanted to let you know what was going down before it actually happens Trish. You deserve that much at least. And I'm sorry I crashed your fitting. But you're gonna look beautiful on your wedding day Trish. You really deserve it. I think you and Randy were made for each other."

Trish shared Stephanie's infectious smile as she got up to leave. Reaching the doorway, Stephanie turned back to face Trish.

"And Trish…?" Stephanie offered.

"Yeah?" Trish replied.

"For what it's worth…I hope you re-consider your decision to leave the WWE. I respect your personal choice, but you're an awesome role model and inspiration for everyone who knows you, both in the ring and backstage. But if you do decide its time to move on, let me be the first to say thank you for everything you've done for the company, and you'll be sorely missed."

Tilting her head slightly in a nod, Stephanie raised her umbrella as she headed out into the storm again, leaving Trish to consider her words.

Obviously something was going to happen at next week's RAW, to which she had been summoned whether she wanted to attend or not. To say Trish was uneasy at the prospect of another Vince led scheme would be an understatement. If Vince was planning something for Trish, there was no way it could be good. And by proxy, this was bad news for Randy as well. The only question now, was would Trish have the courage to show up to RAW and face the music?


	19. One Step Too Far

**_Authors Note: _Hey guys, and update for you. With the way I've worked it out, we've got three chapters left in this story, possibly a forth if I decide to go with one ending over another. Anyway, thank you all so much for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review guys! I disclaim!**

Vince's patented power strut seemed to have more arrogance than usual, if that were even possible. Closely followed by is ever present son, the RAW General Manager Shane McMahon, Vince's eyes gleamed with unspoken mischief as he stomped his way towards the ring, basking warmly in the resentment and vocal anger being hurled his way. He was above it all. He was the mastermind behind a billion dollar company, and the WWE was his playground. Vince could literally do what he wanted with anyone on his roster.

To them, he asserted himself like some kind of demi-god, one which should be worshipped and obeyed above all others. Many over the years had come up against McMahon, and there was not one who could honestly say they had bested him. He had taken on wrestling promotions, billionaire media moguls and even the judicial systems, and overcome every single on of them. In his mind, Vince was the messiah of the wrestling world. No-one could hope to appose him, and that only served to feed his already bloated ego.

However, it could never be said that Vincent Kennedy McMahon was not a astute businessman. No-one could say that his instincts for the industry weren't top notch, and despite popular belief, Vince could acknowledge when he was wrong.

And when it came to Trish Stratus, Vince had been wrong. He had seen something special in her years ago when he had originally offered her place in the company. He had expected her to go the usual diva route, being a ring second and something for the fans to salivate over during downtimes from matches. She had proved him wrong once, by pushing herself to become one of the greatest female wrestlers in the world. She had risen to the top of her division, soundly defeating any and every challenger that had ever come her way.

And when Vince had thought Trish had reached her peak in winning her sixth record- championship, Trish had proved him wrong again. Her name and star had burned so brightly, it had eclipsed her entire division. It was evident to everyone other than Vince it seemed, that this woman would not be kept in the confines of usual diva popularity. Indeed, Trish fan base now rivalled that of even the most seasoned superstars which most thought could never be possible.

But Trish had done it. She had successfully branched out into traditionally male orientated championships. The fact she was the first female tag team champion in history was a huge achievement. Again, Trish had pushed herself further by putting herself in the running for the WWE championship. Of course, she had failed in beating Kane, and many assumed that was the last they would ever see of Trish Stratus in a WWE ring. It had become the decided reasoning that she would quietly leave the company, get married to Randy Orton and the spend the rest of her days raising beautiful children.

Well not if Vince had anything to say about it. In his eyes, the legacy of Trish Stratus was bubbling on the back burner, reading to spill forward and explode. Trish was at the height of her popularity, and Vince wanted to capitalise in the only way he knew now. If Trish was going to go down in flames, it was going to be by his design, and not hers.

With that in mind, he had sent word that he expect her to join him this evening on Monday Night RAW. Part of him expected her to refuse to turn up, and he had already taken the appropriate measures for a law-suit if she had. But to her credit, Vince had been reliably informed Trish was indeed in the building this evening. Tonight, everyone would find out just how hungry Trish was.

Vince's grin spread widely across his face, as he called for the microphone from Lillian Garcia.

"Good evening New York city. Tonight, I welcome you to Monday Night RAW. And as I'm sure many of you are aware, tonight I have called everyone's favourite Canadian Blonde Bombshell to the arena."

The crowd exploded into deafening cheers, the likes of which had rarely ever heard, not even in the days of Hulk Hogan and Hulkamania. Grinning as the dollar signs flashed before his eyes, Vince continued on.

"Last month, we all saw Trish's valiant effort against Kane in an 'I Quit' match. Now, Trish lost that match, and so lost her shot at the WWE Championship. I'm sure you will all join me in my disappointment at the outcome of the match. It did of course, raise some serious questions about Trish and her involvement with the company. So tonight, we're going to discuss with Trish, in this public forum her future ambitions with the WWE. And with that, please welcome…Trish Stratus!"

The crowd exploded into even higher decibels than before for, a mix of cheers, screams and chants for Trish. Starved of 'Stratusfaction' for over a month, the fans were rabid in their need to see their idol.

Vince scowled as his eyes focused on the silent Titan Tron. Much to his chagrin, Trish did not appear as instructed. Red burned into his skin as he raised the microphone once more to scream at Trish to get herself down to the ring. He was never given the chance, however, as the well known giggle escaped through the speakers, announcing the arrival of Canada's own, Trish Stratus.

Emerging beneath the huge screen, her blonde hair straightened into waves of platinum gold spilling down at the sides of her face and down her back. At her side, holding her hand in his own, was Randy Orton. Her free hand resting on her hip, Trish smiled fondly at the crowd who were on their feet in a standing ovation for the blonde bombshell. Gigging softly, Trish felt the colour flush in her cheeks as she waved softly at the crowd. Soaking in the collective love for the audience, Trish could feel the tears pooling in the back of her eyes. No matter what Vince said tonight, this would be the last time she would ever appear on Monday Night RAW.

Randy gently squeezed her hand in his own. Trish had told him of her plans after she had decided. He had been upset, but supported her as he always had. In truth, the idea of her wanting to leave the business so they could be a family warmed his heart to the point where he felt like crying himself.

Smiling softly at his fiancé, Randy motioned towards the ring, and the couple carefully started making her way down the ramp slowly, never taking their eyes from grinning Vince as they did so. Holding the ropes open for Trish, Randy's glare seemed to dare Vince and Shane to make a move Trish. He just needed that one excuse to unleash his anger at the maniacal chairman for putting the woman he loved in unnecessary danger over and over again. With both in the ring, all four could only stand and take in the reaction of the crowd, who had remained on their feet, screaming for Trish and Randy.

Smiling as she took the microphone from Lillian, Trish turned to address her biggest tormentor.

"I got the memo," she fired at the chairman, "let's cut the crap and get straight to you telling me exactly what you want from me Vince. I don't want more games or subterfuge. Just the truth, assuming you remember what that is. What do you want Vince?"

"What I've always wanted Trish. To help you progress. To better yourself. Tonight I'm going to give you the opportunity to become what you always dreamed of becoming." Vince's smile as he regarded Trish with cold, predatory smile. Randy caught the look, and took a step in front of Trish taking the microphone as he did so.

"I'm pretty sure my girl told you to cut the crap and get down to it Vince. Either you tell her why she was summoned or we turned around and get out of this ring. It's your choice." Vince's sour expression was clearly a reaction to Randy's words, but it didn't bother him in the slightest. Trish didn't want to go through this circus anymore, and he would be damned if he let the ego-maniacal Chairman screw with her anymore.

"Very well," Vince smirked, "as you two so obviously wish to dispense with the pleasantries, we shall get straight down to business. Don't think for one second Trish, that I'm not aware of your plans to ask for an early release from your contract. Believe it or not, I've seen that day coming for a long time. Well I can tell you right now the answer is no. You will not now, nor will you ever get a release from your contract. You are far too valuable to this company, and I won't agree to signing you off our roster. Unless…"

Vince's knowing smile fired Trish up more than she cared to admit. Taking the microphone back from Randy, she stood defiant in front of the chairman. "Screw you Vince. If you think for one second I'm going to bow down to your power trip, you are dead wrong. I've been pushed around by bigger people that you, and I've always come out on top. What you still seem to be unable to grip Vince, is that whilst I am employed by this company, there is no way I will ever play by your rules. If you force me to remain here, I promise you I will make your life hell. I will hound you for the rest of you miserable life if necessary."

Trish stared down the Chairman, who looked genuinely taken aback by her words. "Now Trish, there's no need to be so angry. I didn't finish what I was going to say. As everyone knows, I am a humanitarian at heart. And I respect you for your attitude and spunky attitude. Which is why, I'm moving you up to the Main Event Status. You proved to me in your 'I Quit' Match, that you have what it takes to take on any male superstar, and take your chance at winning the WWE Championship. You Trish, personify, ruthless…aggression."

The crowd rose into sustained cheers as they agreed with Vince's estimation of Trish and her abilities.

"Next Sunday, RAW is going Madison Square Garden," Vince continued, "and it will be host to the newly re-instated Pay-Per-View…Armageddon. It will be there, that for the first time in Sport Entertainment history, Trish Stratus will be in the Main Event to win the WWE Championship…"

Vince seemed to gush with his appreciation of the idea. Trish, however, was clearly not convinced, as she held the microphone to her lips, cutting McMahon dead.

"I know what you're trying to do here Vince, and I won't do it. You know, as well as I do, that Randy is the Number One Contender for the WWE Championship. If you put me in that match, then it will mean I will have to face him. Well I won't do it." Trish folded her arms, as Randy stood strong next to her, his body language reflecting her sentiments.

"Trish," Vince grinned licking his lips, "you speak as though you have a choice. You will compete in the Main Event against whomever I choose. If you don't…well…everything you and Mr. Orton have worked for will be taken out from under your feet in the court. I will sue you for every penny you and your family possess and more."

Randy growled deep in his throat, the muscles in his arms tensing as resisted the urge to launch himself at the cackling Vince.

"Think of it Trish. The Legend of Trish Stratus versus the Legend Killer Randy Orton. It's a dream match everyone would give anything to see. You are the most dominant female to set foot through those ropes. You haven proven time and again your resilience, your ability to overcome the odds and end up on top as you put it. What better way than to prove it in a WWE Championship match, taking on the most cocky and technically gifted wrestler to enter this ring in years? What better way to prove everyone's faith in you by taking on the one person who crushes legacy's like you own? Legend vs. Legend Killer. Think of it Trish. It would be the single greatest moment in your life. You would cement your legacy as a superstar."

Trish considered Vince's words carefully. What choice did she honestly have? If she refused, Vince would cripple her and Randy. She was ready for her career to end, but she couldn't bring Randy down with her. Holding the microphone up, she let loose a deep sigh.

"On one condition Vince," she glared intently as she forced her words out, "I will go into the match and give everything I've got. I will do my very best and more to walk out of Armageddon the first ever female Heavyweight Champion. But if I lose, you release me from my contract. That's the deal. No negotiation."

It was now Vince's turn to consider Trish's words. "Very well Trish. If you lose this match, then I will give you the release. I just hope your stamina can hold out against Randy and the other four competitors in the match."

Vince's arrogant cackle made Trish's stomach churn in knots. "What do you mean four other competitors?"

"Didn't I mention it?" Vince cackled even harder as he feigned innocence, "you'll be facing Randy in that match…and four other superstars. Yes, Armageddon's Main Event will take place in the confines…of the Elimination Chamber!"

Trish became deafened all at once as the crowd hit a decibel that threatened to take the very roof of the building. The microphone slid out of her grip as she vaguely watched Vince and Shane saunter out of the ring, heading up the ramp and away from the yelling Randy.

The Elimination Chamber? It was like a steel cage and a 'Hell in a Cell' match all rolled into one. Superstar's were never the same after that type of match. It was aptly named the place where 'Career's went to Die'. If Trish thought the odds had been stacked against her before, she knew she was way in over her head this time. Her head crashing to overload with all the thoughts being processed, the last thing Trish saw was the light high above the arena as she collapsed into Randy's arms.


	20. One More Chance

**_Authors Note : _Update ladies and gents. I hope you enjoy. Okay, so I need some opinions. I have three chapters left to write of this story, at least that's as many as I originally intended to write. However, none of those chapters involve 'The Wedding'. As my third story (which I'm already working on mwahaha) begins with them already married, I was wondering if you guys actually wanted to see a wedding chapter in this story?**

**I hadn't planned on writing one, but that was before I thought up my third story. So I open to your input. Do you want me to write their wedding, or are you okay without one? Let me know? So it means you have to read and review, which you all know how grateful I am when you do. As ever I disclaim :)**

Trish sighed deeply as she relaxed into the familiar surroundings of the _'New World'_. It was known amongst its patrons one of the best kept secrets when it came to dining that Los Angeles could claim. It was intimate and secretive, perfect for romantic rendezvous, such as the one Randy and Trish were having. Letting her eyes travel the length of the restaurant, Trish couldn't help smile the goofy grin that tugged at the curve of her mouth. She hadn't been in here for over a year, and it hadn't changed a bit. From the warm intones of red across the walls, to the gentle oriental music twinkling delicately in the background as the diners ate, it was exactly as her memory dictated it should be.

Placed in Randy's favourite table, Trish smiles across to her relaxed fiancé, who responded by taking her hand across the table. Feeling the flush of colour in her cheeks, Trish dipped her eyes, letting herself giggle softly, sending Randy's heart rate through the roof.

As always, Trish found herself trying to figure out what was going with Randy Orton. After Vince had made that announcement at RAW, Randy had handled himself surprisingly well. He hadn't flown off the handle like she thought he would, or stormed to Vince and demand that Trish be taken out of the match. Well, if Trish were honest, Randy hadn't really said that much…at all. He had woken her this morning with gentle kisses over her face and neck, whispering about spending the weekend together.

And true to his word, Tandy had booked them both on a plane to Los Angeles, where they could simply relax like any other young couple in love and enjoy themselves. The blonde Canadian had found it more than relaxing. It was a blissful few days away from the circus that had become their lives together.

Both would admit that the past few months in their relationship hadn't been the easiest. But they had worked out their differences and stayed together. If nothing else, it had proven at least to Trish how far they had both come since being in their relationship.

This weekend was just another example of how much Randy had changed. Trish's happiness had become the paramount objective in his life. Over the past 12 months, Randy had realised just how deeply he had fallen for Trish. Sure, sometimes she was stubborn and she took risks that he thought weren't worth it, but he had stood by her, and made sure she knew how he supported her. That was his biggest lesson it seemed - compromise. He had bowed down and let Trish have her way on more than one occasion, for which Trish would be eternally grateful.

Randy had learned to deal with not being number one, and was still more than thankful that he had Trish in his life. She was perfect, more than Randy could have ever dreamed of. And it was his mission to make sure she felt happy with him for the rest of her life.

And Trish found that he wasn't doing to badly at it at all. Apart from being whisked away for a weekend with her lover, to top it all off, Randy had insisted on bringing Trish back to this restaurant.

Even if the amazing cuisine provided wasn't a factor, the restaurant held a romantic nostalgia for the pair. A year ago, after the outcome of a dubious bet, this is where the couple had shared their first date.

Perhaps it hadn't been so much of date as it was the pair of them playing a game of manipulation, trying to outdo one another, the culmination of which being Trish storming out of the restaurant and as far away from Randy as she could possibly get.

From that moment on, they had been inspirable, although neither had really acknowledged it. Trish smiled wistfully, wondering if a year ago she would have entertained the idea of being engaged to Randy Orton. The throaty chuckle of the greying owner of the restaurant brought Trish out of her thoughts.

"Mr. Orton! Ms. Stratus! Such a pleasure to see you again!" Both Randy and Trish smiled broadly as they noted they had been joined by the restaurant's owner, Ling-Mai, "It has been too long since I have seen you in my establishment. Is everything to your liking?"

Ling-Mai turned her head from side to side, gauging the couples individual reactions.

"It's wonderful Ling-Mai. It's wonderful to see you again too. I hope you've been well." Trish smiled warmly as Ling-Mai shuffled closer, pulling her into a brief embrace.

"Business is well Ms. Stratus. You two sit comfortably, and I will bring you some delicious food. Just sit, sit, sit." Chuckling heartedly, to which Randy and Trish joined in, Ling-Mai barked a few orders to two nervous looking young Chinese girls, before shuffling towards the kitchen and out of sight.

"I like her." Trish sighed, smiling after the vanishing Chinese woman.

"Me too." Randy agreed. Grabbing the bottle of red wine, he carefully filled Trish's glass before pouring some of the liquid into his own.

"This has been really nice baby," Trish grinned, sipping at the wine, "it's just been awesome to get away from…everything. Between Vince McMahon and both our mothers, I thought I was really going to have a meltdown."

Randy chuckled softly as he watch Trish delicately place a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry I haven't been much help with the wedding plans. But I do suck at that stuff. But that aside, I'm assuming you're seriously going to go through with the match on Sunday?"

Trish found his questioning eyes pushing a little deeper than she was comfortable with. Nervously fiddling with the napkin between her fingers, Trish dared to look back into his crystal blue gaze.

"I know you're not crazy about me doing this Randy," Trish admitted, "more so than me going up against Kane. But this is it now for me. It's like it's my last chance y'know? It's so hard to explain how it feels. It's like…everything I've ever done in my life, before wrestling and during it…meeting you and getting engaged…trying to prove that I'm good enough to the fans and even myself…it feels like its led me here…to this match. I am pretty much scared to death about going into this. It can't end well, not least because it's a 'Chamber' match…but I have to do this. It's not even an option anymore"

Trish looked back up into Randy's eyes, surprised at the smile held there. "I figured there was going to be no way I could talk you out of doing this. You're much to stubborn to even consider it."

Randy's rueful grin caused Trish to giggle softly. "When I realised that, I decided that all I could do was support you in this. So I talked to Stephanie, and she let me on who else is going into this thing on Sunday."

Trish's attention caught, she sat up straighter in her chair, eyes focused on Randy. "Who are we up against?"

"Cena, Edge, Kane…and Hunter." Randy chewed the last word through gritted teeth. Trish exhaled, slumping back into her chair. Any wild hope she had of winning the WWE Championship evaporated in an instant.

"That's…that's not good." Trish stated, resting her hand against her head.

"No. It's a fucking joke. But I talked to John," Randy continued, "and he said as far as he can, he'll have your back going in the match. He'll try and protect you from getting the shit kicked out of you if he can…but he isn't going to let you walk out with that belt. Don't forget that."

"And what about you?" Trish blurted, not entirely sure why she was bringing the topic of fighting her fiancé into conversation. Randy sighed slowly, as if he had been expecting this.

"Trish," he started taking her hand in his, "I love you. I would do anything for you, you know that right? I've fought your corner since day one, even when everything in my body told me I was making a huge mistake. I did everything I could for you."

"But?" Trish offered, not really wanting Randy to finish what he was saying.

"It kind of dawned on me recently…I've been trying so hard to protect you, to shield you from anything that wanted to hurt you…but you don't need my help. You've stood up to everyone who's ever got in your face and you've stared 'em down. I've just been along for the ride. That to me is amazing. It's why I love you so much. You're fiery and independent. You don't need me, but you want me. Which is why, I've decided that I'm not going to pull any punches in that match. You'll just be one person standing in my way to becoming the Champion again."

Licking his lips, Randy took a sip of wine before continuing on. "Don't get me wrong, while I can, I will make damn sure no-one puts their hands on you, and I'll break any fucker who thinks they can. But it could very well come down to me and John being eliminated, and I can't do anything to help you then. I know you'll fight your hardest, but depending on who's left in the match…"

Trish considered his words as he trailed off, leaving so many unspoken concerns and fears for Trish's safety. It was a possibility that she could be alone in the Chamber with Hunter, Edge and Kane if both John and Randy were taken out. Feeling her stomach sink to her toes at the realisation, Trish was soothed by Randy rubbing his thumb across the back of her palm.

"But…it could come down to me versus you. That's how I want it. If I can, I want the deciding fall for the belt to be me against you. I figure that's how it should be. I want you to finish that match facing someone you know who respects you, and isn't going to lay down for you just because you're a woman. Do you understand what I mean?"

Trish nodded softly, finding her own voice, "As much as this match means to me, I know it means a hell of a lot to you. You want that belt, you've been hungry for it for a long damn time. You derailed your dreams to help me achieve mine. And that means so much to me. I don't know how much competition I will be if it is just me and you left. But I'm not going to let you beat me Randy. I swear, you will have to pound the crap outta me, because I won't give in to you. I will fight you until I physically can't anymore. Are you prepared for that? Can you smack your first into my face and not care that you're hurting me? Can you go back to being the unfeeling Legend Killer you were before I met you, and break me with your own two hands?"

A glint of fire reflected from deep inside Randy into his eyes. "You know I can baby girl. I don't want to, but I will. And it will hurt. You think you can take it?"

"Willingly," Trish grinned, "because I wouldn't want it any other way. And when I walk out of the Chamber the new WWE Champion, I'll be sure to give you first rematch shot. Hell, I may even let you carry my belt back to the hotel."

Randy chuckled, leaning across the table as he did so. His lip found Trish's, melting them into a gentle, searing kiss that stole away Trish's breath.

"Whatever happens in the match," he whispered, "stays confined to that match. No matter what happens Trish, don't forget that I love you."

"I love you." Trish smiled, kissing Randy's bottom lips between her own. Begrudgingly, Randy returned back to his seat, his eyes focused on Trish as he chest heaved, trying to find a regular pattern for breathing.

He noted from the side that a collection of waiters were making their way to the table, armed with dishes and plates of delish food. As they laid out the platters before him, Randy couldn't help but grin at Trish. This match was going to be anything but pretty. Randy fully expected that he was going to get his backside kicked from pillar to post in that match.

And he felt as though he would do anything to spare Trish the pain of going through the same. Everything in his body told him that Trish could get seriously hurt on Sunday, and more than likely at his hand. And conversely, he couldn't feel anymore proud of Trish that he did right now. No matter what happened, no matter who walk out of the ring with title, Randy was going to enter and leave the ring engaged to the most courageous girl in the whole world.

In comparison, what did a tawdry piece of gold really mean in comparison to that?


	21. Was it really worth it?

**_Authors' Note - _Update ladies and gentlemen. Sorry it's taken so long, but this took me a while to write. I hope you guys enjoy. I'm still not sure on the wedding chapter, and there's no clear want of one from you guys, so this is your last chance to tell me if you want it. Lyrics are from 'My Prerogative'. As always, please read and review. I disclaim as always.**

Trish exhaled slowly, breathing in the thick scent of Randy Orton. Burying her head even closer into his chest, he responded by wrapping his arms a little tighter around her body, crushing her to him. Dipping his head lower, Randy rained soft, loving kisses across the top of her head, leaving the feathery strokes tickling across the waves of her golden blonde hair. Trish had acted tough and prepared all day long, telling everyone she was as cool and collected as she could be considering the magnitude of this battle dawning upon her. But now she seemed to be crumbling under pressure.

The Main Event of Armageddon was more than well underway, with John Cena's entrance music flaring through the arena as Trish trembled in the warm embrace of Randy's arms. The other matches had seemingly passed in a blur, Trish's thoughts focused on her part to play in tonight's event. She had gotten through a backstage interview in a daze, not really remembering saying anything at all towards the end of the segment.

Trish was proud of how she'd lasted all day long, keeping her composure intact, but as soon as the Elimination Chamber had begun its slow descent for the arena roof the floor, Trish had become over-run with nausea. And with John Cena making his way down the ramp towards the ring to join Kane and Edge who were already locked inside their glass boxes, it hit home for Trish how very real this match was about to become.

Moreover, it had never occurred to Trish that she might have to begin this match, as she realised that there was only one glass compartment left to fill in the chamber. After that, the remaining two competitors would have to begin the match, waiting for another wrestler to be released and to enter the fray.

Which now meant that either she or Randy would be in the beginning of the contest, or possibly both. The odds of lasting to the final battle after entering first could easily be described as slim to none.

Trish had imagined herself somehow making it to the end of the match to face her fiancé, but never starting the contest against him.

Still, facing Randy was a blessing compared to taking on Triple H by herself. Trish wouldn't last five minutes against the mountain of muscle that made up the cerebral assassin, and he clearly knew it. A few feet away from where Trish was stood shaking, he was hopping back and forth from foot to foot, stretching his arms in a an effort to loosen himself up. Twisting his neck, he winked at the blonde Canadian wedged firmly between Orton's arms.

"You nervous kid?" Hunter's tone was amused, holding a hint of almost fatherly concern.

Trish had never really taken the time to get to know Hunter as a person. Sure, she knew him by proxy being friends with Stephanie, but she couldn't say she knew him past the superficial level.

Nodding her head in response to his question, Trish turned her attention back to the monitor. Cena was being locked behind a glass sheet, staring daggers across the ring towards Edge, the incumbent champion, who looked deeply concerned.

"Here we go." Randy whispered, stroking his hand down Trish's back, resting his palm at the base of her spine. An awful silence engulfed the arena, as everyone turned to the entrance way to see who would be the final competitor to be locked away. Swallowing her breath in an animated 'gulp' Trish stepped free of Randy's embrace to face the entrance way.

Randy studied her from behind, his face a mixture of nerves and concern. Clad in skin tight white vinyl pants, matched with a vest top made of the same material, Trish looked stunning. Randy grinned as his eyes travelled over the '100 Stratusfaction Guaranteed' emblazoned across her back, a throwback look to her earlier outfits.

Flooding his body with relief, Randy's heart skipped a beat as he heard the familiar 'giggle' filling the arena, receiving a huge ovation from the crowd. Confusion soon followed as an unfamiliar theme blasted through the speaker. Steeling herself to move through the curtain, Trish chewed on her bottom lip gently in an effort to strengthen her resolve. Glancing back over her shoulder, Trish offered a Randy a wink before taking the plunge and vanishing behind the curtain.

_People can take everything away from you…but they can never take your truth…but the question is…can you handle mine?_

Emerging on the staging, Trish felt herself knocked back as if hit by a gale force wind, the wall of sound crashing from the audience filling her senses for all around. Glancing towards the crowd, Trish felt tear's sting her eyes at the standing ovation she was receiving, even from this height making out the bold _'Marry Me Trish' _and _'Thank you Trish'_ banners dotted around the audience. Raising her arm to salute the crowd, the screams became even louder, drowning out the explosion of pyrotechnics rocked the arena.

'_They say I'm Crazy…I really don't care, that's My Prerogative. They say I'm nasty, but I don't give a damn, getting boys is how I live'  
_

Slowly making her way towards the Chamber, Trish smiled at the decision of obtaining the rights to use this song as her theme for tonight. It had taken more money than most people made in a year to secure it, but she had gotten them in any event. Not a terribly huge Britney fan normally, for some reason the song spoke to Trish on a level that she didn't have the courage to feel normally. Gritting her teeth in determination, Trish used the song to energise herself, re-affirming her faith in herself and her ability. She was Trish 'fucking' Stratus. And if anyone could pull out a stunning victory in the most dangerous match of them all, it would be her.

'_Some messy questions, why am I so real? But they don't understand me, I really don't know the deal about my sister, trying hard to make it right. Not long ago, before I won this fight…'  
_

Stopping just short of the ring, Trish bent herself forward, stretching out the muscles of her lower back, her eyes focused on the demonic metal structure suffocating the ring.

This had to be the craziest thing she had ever done in her life. It was probably the craziest thing she would ever do. Fighting down the wave of nausea threatening to spill out of her throat, Trish stood up straight once more. She could do this. She would do this. It was time to show everyone in the arena, the boys backstage and every single person who had loved or loathed her throughout her storied career. She was Trish Stratus, and she backed down from no-one.

'_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me, why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission, make my own decisions. _

_That's My Prerogative.'_

Jogging the steps into the ring, Trish gave one more salute to the crowd before stepping into the glass box that the referee pointed out to her. Directly across the ring from her, stood a grinning John Cena. Performing his well known salute, Trish giggled, giving him a sultry wink as she watched the glass slide into place before her.

This was it. She had made it to the main event, and she hadn't thrown up. Whatever came next, she could cope with. At least Trish hoped she could.

The opening strings of 'The Game's entrance theme caused a stir in the audience, as Triple H made his way to the ring, his face firmly focused on the metallic structure. He could be considered somewhat of a veteran of this match type. He had been in more Elimination Chambers than anyone else in this contest, and had the greatest win record than any other superstar on the roster. In was generally assumed that he had the biggest chance of walking out of the event as Champion.

The deafening cheers surrounding the arrival of Randy Orton seemed to cast doubt on that, however, as it seemed the crowd were firmly behind the St. Louis native. Trish couldn't help but grin with pride as Randy made his way to the entrance ramp. The shower of golden sparks raining down behind him silhouetted his appearance, slowly fading away as he strutted towards the ring.

Even from this distance, Trish could make out the cocky expression on Randy's face, seemingly unfazed by the prospect of being in this match. Throwing a glance Trish's way, Randy offered a brief nod of assurance as he entered the ring, squaring off against his former stable-mate and mentor. The record books showed that Randy had lost to Triple H before in this kind of match-up. If nothing else went down in this event, Randy made sure that wouldn't happen again.

No sooner had the door locked after Randy's entrance, that the two wrestlers lunged each other locking up in a collar-and-elbow tie up. The two jostled and shoved each other, trying to gain the advantage in position. Both were equally matched in height, but Hunter had a definite weight advantage, which he tried to use against Orton. Randy was prepared for the tactic, and used a burst of strength to hook Hunter into a tight headlock.

Watching from her glass booth, Trish pressed her hands against the glass, eyes focused intently on the match before her. Slowly, she was becoming accustomed to her surroundings, as her nerves lessened to a more manageable state.

It seemed to wash over Trish, the sensation that she was in a huge match up, facing some of the greatest male performers in the business. No-one had ever believed almost seven years ago when she had made her debut, that she could be standing in such a match, for nothing less than the WWE Championship.

Scoffing at the idea, Trish grimaced in disgust as she watched Edge being released from his glass cage after the countdown, and promptly spearing Randy to the mat. Trish had been on the receiving end of that particular move several times in the past, and first hand experienced how painful it was. For now however, Trish could only watch on as Edge and Triple H took it in turns to beat down Randy, eagerly dismantling the younger contender.

The seconds seemed pass by as hours as Trish watched on helplessly as Randy was slowly beaten down. If Trish could hear JR, she imaged he would be describing it as nothing better than a 'mugging'.

Pounding her fists against the glass, Trish watched in abject fear as Kane was the next to be released. Terrified he would join in the assault against Randy, she breathed a soft sigh of relief as the 'Big Red Machine' went straight after Triple H, unceremoniously clothes-lining 'The Game' to the mat, before landing a boot straight in the champion Edge's face. Kane stood tall over Triple H and Edge, before setting his sights on Randy.

Gripping the beaten Orton by the neck, he sent a sick smile towards Trish as he hoisted Randy up onto his shoulder, into what could be described as a fireman's carry.

Realising in abject horror as to what Kane was going to do, Trish screamed at him to stop. But it did no good, as Kane launched Randy like a javelin from his shoulder, sending the young legend killer straight into the steel chains that made up the wall of the Chamber. Randy's head connected solidly with the unforgiving steel, before dropping into a crumpled heap of the cold steel flooring. Orton made no attempt to move, even as the referee ran to his side.

Fighting back the bile in her throat, Trish watched on, relieved that the other three competitors in the match seemed intent on beating the hell out of each other than focusing on Randy. Triple H seemed to have gained the upper hand on Kane, who had just slammed Edge down to the mat with unbridled force. The two traded stiff right hands back and forth, but Hunter's cunning came into play as he managed to slyly best the larger man.

Noting the spotlight floating between herself and John Cena, Trish hope she would be released next. All the waiting around in the box was beginning to agitate her past a point of rational thinking. Randy hadn't made any sorts of movement, and she guessed he was knocked out cold. More than anything, she wanted to make sure he was okay. Then would come the ass beating she was intent on delivering.

It seemed she would have to wait a while longer, however, as John Cena was released into the fray. Cena nearly took Triple H's head off with a stiff clothesline, as Kane choke-slammed Edge to the mat, seemingly breaking the Champion in two. John pounced on Kane, grabbing the larger man by the head and used his massive momentum against him, sending him cleanly over the top rope and into the metal structure. His skull lost the battle with the steel support post, and Kane ricocheted backwards, landing awkwardly on his back. Face down on the cold steel, the monster made no efforts to re-enter the match.

Adrenaline pumping, John pulled Edge back to his feet, before slamming him back down again with his patented 'F-U'. Dropping into a cover, the three count was sounded against Edge, making him the first superstar to be eliminated from the match. This now meant that there would definitely be a new WWE Champion at the end of this contest. It now only remained to be seen who.

As Triple H and John began to brawl, Trish noted with a sense of hope that Randy was slowly beginning to get back to his feet. Twisting his head, Trish could now see the ugly bruise resting above his left eye, complete with a deep gash, spitting blood down the side of his face, melting into his hairline. Trish winced at the sight of the crimson liquid on Randy's face. Thudding her hands against the glass caging, Trish wanted out - and she wanted it _now._

As if answering her wish, the glass sheet slid aside, releasing Trish to a huge ovation from the crowd. Immediately darting to the left, Trish swung directly for Kane, who was beginning to rouse himself. Dipping her body, Trish launched into a running drop-kick through the top and middle rope, smashing her feet into Kane's face with unrelenting force, ramming his head into the steel wall of the chamber.

Knocked out cold, Kane was in no position to fight out of Trish's cover, and was promptly eliminated by the Canadian diva, much to the screams and cheers from the audience.

Turing her attention Randy, Trish dived back into the ring. Eyes firmly on her lover, Trish dashed toward him, not noticing that Hunter had bested John and was making a beeline towards her. All to late Trish saw the advancing Hunter, feeling the knee-shot to her gut before she saw it. All the air being forced out of her lungs, Trish collapsed to the mat, gripping at her chest, grunting in pain with what little oxygen she had. Grinning, Hunter dropped into the cover on Trish.

Hunter was too heavy to enable Trish to kick out of the pin, and she was too far from the ropes to get a 'rope-break'. Angered more than anything else, Trish pulled her arm free, smashing an elbow shot directly onto the bridge of the Game's nose. Cursing in pain, he rolled free of Trish just short of the three count, holding his nose which released a steady stream of blood, allowing her to crawl beneath the bottom rope to Randy's side. Triple H reached for Trish's ankle as she moved, but was prevented from it courtesy of an elbow drop onto his lower back from John Cena.

Dipping through the ropes, Trish could see Orton was clearly disoriented, as he struck his arm out towards whoever was coming closer towards him. Trish easily dodged the sloppy blow, kneeling up next to him. Taking his head between her hands, Trish forced his gaze onto her. Staring into Randy's crystal blue eyes, Trish felt her heart sink to her feet, realising that he was having difficulty focusing on her.

Praying that the concussion wasn't too serious, Trish slung Randy's arm over her shoulder, using all the strength in her leg muscles to stand up and drag Randy with her. Unsteadily, Randy rose, holding into Trish as a support.

"Fucker beat me…" Randy slurred, his head resting against Trish's.

"Not yet. Walk it off Orton." Trish instructed through gritted teeth, helping Randy through the ropes. Hazarding a glance back towards John and HHH, Trish could see John about to become the victim of a pedigree. Launching herself through the rope, Trish landed a stinging 'Chick Kick' onto the back of The Game's head, sending him sprawling to the mat as John staggered on his feet.

Turning back to Randy, Trish swore as she saw he had slumped back down onto the mat, resting against the turnbuckle, both eyes rolling back into his head. Rushing to his side, Trish wasn't given the chance to do any good as she felt her hair gripped from behind. Turning in the grip, she was faced with concentrated face of John Cena. Sending a fist into Trish's gut, her eyes went wide with pain as she bent over at the blunt pain. The pain mixed with her confusion was enough to prevent Trish from performing any kind of defence, not that she could have against Cena's impressive force.

"Sorry Trisha." John uttered as he slung her over his shoulders in preparation for the 'FU'.

"You…will be…" Trish spat. Using her impressive flexibility to her advantage, Trish swung her legs free of John's grip, back around his torso in a wide arc, performing a stunning counter of John's finisher, smashing his face into the mat courtesy of the DDT she was performing.

Rolling onto her knees, Trish once again felt herself being gripped by the hair, this time by the red face game. Not given a chance to get back to her feet, Trish felt her head shoved between his legs, her arms hooked up. Knowing if she was pedigreed, it would be the end for her, Trish gritted her teeth in resolve. Dipping her head, she swung it back up with all the force she could muster.

In the battle between the back of her skull and Hunter's gentiles, Trish clearly won, much to the groan from the male members of the audience. Triple H staggered backward, directly into the waiting path of John Cena, who once back to his feet, dropped HHH with the 'FU'.

Dropping into the cover, John kept his eyes focused on Trish as the referee counted the fall against Triple H.

Three down. Three remaining.

Slowly, John and Trish began to circle each other in the ring, neither taking their eyes off one another. John went on the offensive, throwing himself towards Trish.

Prepared for this, Trish dipped, snatching John's arm into her own, pulling him into a deep arm-drag sending his body crashing to the mat. The crowd cheered wildly for Trish, who giggled appreciatively, taunting John to come back at her.

Back to his feet, Trish found herself a little unnerved by the grim look of determination on Cena's face. Grunting with frustration, he charged towards Trish, fully prepared to plough into with all the force of a truck.

He was never given the chance however, as Randy Orton appeared from nowhere, catching Cena unaware into the 'RKO'. The impact of Cena's face into the mat sent a shudder down Trish's spine. She knew there was no-way anyone would get up from that. And as she had suspected, Cena made no attempt to kick out of Randy's cover.

Which left it at two.

Trish Stratus vs. Randy Orton, for the WWE Championship. Somehow, Trish had always known it would have to come down to this. Indeed, Vince had done everything he could to engineer this turn of events, using every last inch of his considerable resources to pit Legend against Legend Killer. And here they were.

Exhaling softly, Trish backed up towards the corner. She had escaped serious injury so far in this match, utilising her speed and agility to its fullest, but the match was far from over. The nerves and adrenaline which had been pumping through her veins for the course of this match had now ebbed away, leaving her muscles with a deep feeling of exhaustion. Dipping into a defensive stance, Trish's legs felt as though each leg was lined with lead, her feet encased in cement.

Conversely, Randy seemed to have gained his second wind, the sparkle in his eyes resuming in earnest as he coldly regarded Trish. He had told himself he'd been prepared for this moment, that it was what he…no _they_ had both wanted. But now it was finally here, Randy honestly didn't know if he could go through with putting his hands on his future wife, to say nothing about deliberately causing her physical pain.

Trish apparently didn't have that problem. She was upon him before he had time to react, taking him down with the 'Air Canada', launching stiff right hands' into the side of his head. Groaning in pain, Randy grabbed Trish's waist pushing her upwards with all of his strength. Gripping his head, Randy tried to get the world to stop from spinning, unaware of what had happened to Trish.

She had flown through the air, arcing wildly, landing hard on the back of her neck. Grabbing at the sore area, Trish yelped in pain. Crawling towards the turnbuckle, Trish decided on a different plan of attack. Unsteadily scaling to the top rope, Trish reached the top rope. With more than a little hesitation, she turned to face Randy, who had been watching her every move. Tearing towards her from the other side of the ring, Trish realised it was all or nothing. If she didn't act, Randy would take her out from the top rope and it would be over. Reaching into the reserves of her strength, she launched herself into the air, coming down on Randy in a punishing cross body.

Collapsing on top of him, Trish made no effort to perform a technical cover, the burning in her chest more than enough to capture her attention. The referee dropped into the count regardless, which forced Randy to kick out, throwing Trish's body off his own. Rolling onto her back, Trish sighed in frustration.

"There's no fuckin' point if you're not trying." She growled through her teeth. If she was going to beat Randy, he had better to giving her 110 or there was just no point in being the match. She may as well lay down and be pinned.

"Fine," Randy exhaled as he sat up, cutting loose of his final inhibitions "this is gonna hurt." And with that simple statement, Randy dropped into a knee thrust against Trish's temple. Yelling in pain, Trish gripped at the side of her head, rolling out of Randy's reach.

Crawling beneath the bottom rope, Trish used them to pull herself into standing. She hadn't even looked up to face Randy when he connected against her with a stiff shoulder thrust. Knocked cleanly from the ropes, Trish felt her back met with the cold steel of the chamber. Unable to contain herself, she screamed aloud, clutching at the fire burning in her lower back, her spine feeling as though it had been shattered.

Dropping onto her front, she sniffed at the tears pouring down her throat. The pain was all consuming, and she was exhausted. Trish had been prepared for this. She knew there was a very real chance she was going to be hurt, and seriously. But some part of her never imagined it would be at Randy's hands.

_You asked for this Trish. Not stop being such a girl and kick his ass! _Resolved building inside, Trish allowed herself to be pulled back into the ring. As soon as Randy reached down to grab her, she launched her elbow into his face, sending him staggering backwards.

Back to her feet, and Trish launched at Randy, landing a stinging 'Chick Kick' into his temple. Screeching with the tearing feeling in her thigh, Trish knew she was beaten, whether Randy got back up or not. Luckily enough, even without his concussion, Randy wouldn't have lasted against such a move. As though he had been on the receiving end of a knock out punch, his body fell limply to the ground, much as Trish did, gingerly holding her leg to her.

Painfully slowly, Trish crawled across the ring towards her fallen lover, the crowd getting to deafening levels with every inch she crossed. Collapsing at his side, she flung her arm across her chest, pleading that this would be it. Her back was in agony, her neck throbbing and her right leg pretty useless now. The referee slid into position, beginning the count, the crowd already screaming at Trish as being the winner. Just short of hitting three, the referee backed up, saying the count was broken. Puzzled, Trish painfully lifted her head, her eyes exploding with tears as she realised what had happened.

Where Randy had fallen, his left arm had landed on the bottom rope. Effectively or otherwise, the count had to be broken. And as such, Randy was now beginning to stir. Rolling onto her back, Trish closed her eyes, letting the tears fall down her cheeks. For the first time in her life, she had nothing left. Her chest was raw from panting, her body more broken than it had ever been. She simply did not have it within her to get back to her feet.

Randy it seemed, was intent on helping her. Wrapping his arms around her body, he carefully pulled her body closer to his. His lips rested against her ear as he whispered gently.

"Turn your head into my neck and it'll soften the impact." Planting a brief kiss on her cheek, Trish realised he was giving her instructions on how to limit the damage from the RKO. And as she predicted, Randy gripped her head moving to drop her down into the move.

Somehow, Trish found the strength to block him. Call it a final sense of defiance, or maybe the fact she was drawing from the collective support of the crowd. Whatever it was, Trish used it, moulding it as her own. Planting both palms flat on Randy's lower back, Trish leaned into the push with everything she could muster. The move disrupted, Randy staggered unsteadily forward. Instinctively turning, Randy rebounded off the ropes back towards Trish who rammed an elbow shot into his gut. The Legend Killer doubled forward, the air being expelled all at once from his lungs.

Grabbing his head into a head lock, Trish saluted the crowd. Cheering wildly at the offering of 'Stratusfaction', the crowd were firmly behind the blonde Canadian as she rushed forward. Running with Trish, Randy had been prepared for her bulldog, and countered much as she had done him. Shoving at her lower back, Trish was thrown cleanly from Randy across the ring.

Raising his head, Orton's mouth gaped as the entire scene played in slow motion before his eyes.

Trish's petit body flung forward in the direction in which Randy had pushed her. Unable to stop herself, Trish thrashed forward, arms flailing uncontrollably as she screamed in horror as to was going to happen next.

A deadly silence engulfed the crowd, just as Trish's body slammed head first through the glass box where she had been held captive. Her tiny body smashed through the sheet of glass, shattering it all around her as she collapsed to the cold hard steel. Even from this distance, Randy could see the crimson streams of blonde emerging against her creamy skin, just as tears blurred his vision. In what felt like wading through mud, he stumbled forward to Trish's fallen body.

Her eyes closed firmly, Randy knelt next to her still body.

"Pin her!" came the voice interrupting his thoughts, "pin her so we can end this fuckin' massacre!" Randy heard the referee's growled words on some level, leaning carefully over Trish's body to do as he was told.

Randy didn't even hear the three count, a mixture of grief and exhaustion stealing away his senses. The last thing he could really remember was seeing Trish on a stretcher being carried from the ring, unconscious. The rest was a terrible blur, one which he found himself totally lost.

Randy was the new WWE Championship. But at what cost?


	22. Still Standing

**_Authors Note : _Update. Thank you for the reviews guys, I really appreciate them as always. Contrary to popular belief, I am not trying to kill Trish. She's a tough girl and can take what I throw at her. Although I have to admit I was tempted by the vision of Trish limping down the aisle. But I'm just mean. Please read and review. And I disclaim.**

_Is it too early to make a case for spousal abuse?_

Trish felt the giggle in the back of her mind, before she released it from her throat. All at once, she groaned, feeling a dull throb of pain claim her chest. Her voice was dry and brittle, something akin to centuries old bones being shaken roughly. More than a little light headed, Trish found it difficult to focus on the hear and now. It was difficult to tell if she was still asleep, or if what was happened was real.

Carefully, Trish lifted the lid of her right eye, before the left followed suit. Sleep clouded her vision for a moment, but the hospital room slowly came into view before her. It was obviously a private room, bathed in pastel greens and just a hint of blue. The large windows on the left of Trish's bed allowed the warm morning sunshine to bathe the room in a luscious golden glow.

Smiling into the rays of light, Trish inhaled the sweet scent of morning air, as though it were for the first time. With a considerable amount of effort, she looked down at herself. Her petit body drowned in waves of green material as the nightgown she was clothed in became hidden beneath the sheets of the bed. Trish's left arm was covered by a thin white bandage, more for support considering her sprained wrist. Her right arm was covered in tiny lacerations of glass, completed with an intravenous drip pinned into her flesh.

Lazily lolling her head back against the pillow, Trish noted with some amusement the water mixed with a strong painkiller being pumped into her veins. Turning her head to the left, Trish giggled again as she took in her reflection from the full length mirror attached to her bed-side cupboard.

Her normally vibrant blonde hair was completely flat, pressed against her head in straight waves of faint gold. Above her right eye were more stitches than her clouded mind could count, and the ugly purple and blue bruise on the socket didn't do much to enhance her beauty. Trish's roughed up looked was accentuated by the bruise stretching from her chin to her lip which was slip on the side, and angry shade of crimson red. The slashes of glass-made wounds on her neck made Trish poke her tongue out in disgust. The red marred her flawless creamy complexion.

Trish had been hard fought battles before, but she had never looked this bad. If someone didn't know better, they would think she had been involved in a particularly vicious bar fight. Sighing, the blonde Canadian glanced up to note the nurse in the room, busily re-arranging flowers on the opposite end of the room.

The entire back wall was littered with varying bouquets of roses, orchids, tulips, sunflowers and every other kind of flower you could imagine. Trish grinned at the other woman as she took in the different shades of pinks, purples, blues, reds and yellows, a beautiful water colour against the dull hospital indifference.

"You're awake," the cheery red faced nurse grinned, "how are you feeling dear?"

"About as rough as a Texan prostitute on a Saturday night." Trish admitted, licking her broken bottom lip with a painfully dry tongue. The Nurse chuckled as she moved a particularly impressive bunch of white roses to the windowsill closer to Trish's left.

"These are beautiful," she noted as she sniffed one of the flowers, "I've never seen so many flowers for a patient. A lot of people care about you dear."

Trish smiled warmly at the Nurses observation. "Especially that handsome boy there."

Trish's brow furrowed as she heard the Nurses words. Turning her head in the direction of the Nurses stare, she inhaled sharply as she noted Randy. The chair next to her bed had been pulled closer, and his head rested on the mattress, his face turned away from Trish. His arm rested across the bed, in a protective embrace of Trish's legs.

"He hasn't left your side since you came in on Sunday." The Nurse chuckled again, smiling fondly at the young couple.

"Yeah…he smells like it too." Trish giggled, scrunching her nose in jest. The Nurse smiled before tottering out of the room, leaving Trish alone with her slumbering fiancé.

Smiling, Trish reached her hand forward, sliding her fingers through the short crop of Randy's dark brown hair, twirling a few strands softly between her finger tips. Gently, she slid her fingers down a little lower, making circular massaging motions on the exposed part of his neck. Dipping her hand ever lower, Trish giggled as Randy stirred sluggishly under her touch.

"Mmmm…that's feels good." Randy's voice was slurred, thick with sleep and incoherence. But at the sounds of her rolling giggle, he immediately tensed, sitting up immediately, his crystal blue eyes doing their best to focus on Trish. As they did so, they filled with concern as they eyed Trish suspiciously.

Giggling a little harder, Trish reached her hand up again, cupping Randy's face in her hand. With a quick motion of her thumb, she brushed away the thin line of drool that was creeping down his chin. Blushing a little, Randy raised his hand and locked his fingers into hers, careful not to dislodge the IV drip in the back of her hand.

"…Hi." He ventured, as if he didn't know how to take the turn of events.

"Hey." Trish responded, smiling warmly. Randy's face became filled with guilt, as this moment which he had been preparing himself for was suddenly upon him. Looking at the woman he loved, beaten and bruised, and being in the knowledge that he had done it to her, was the most chilling, nauseating feeling he had ever known.

Clearing his throat, Randy opened his lips to speak, trying to put all the emotions burning in his brain into words. Even before he could begin, tears stung at the back of his eyes. He fully expected Trish to reject him, to tell him that the engagement was off. He had done the one thing he had sworn he would never do to her. He had hurt Trish, and badly. No-one in the history of Trish's career had ever beaten her the way he had at Armageddon. No matter what she could say, he would never forgive himself for that.

Releasing a shaky breath, Randy couldn't stop the single glistening tear that escaped from his eye, tumbling down the soft pillow of his cheek. It didn't have the chance to reach his jaw as Trish traced her finger across it's path.

"Hey," she started, her voice a soft coo, "don't okay? I chose to be in the match. I knew what the risks were, I knew what could, and would happen. I knew it would involve me fighting you. I made you hit me Randy. It was my decision to be a part of all that. I went against you knowing full well you didn't want me to be a part of that fight. So don't you feel any guilt at all. None of this is your fault. Randy, this doesn't change anything for us. I'm more in love with you now that I've ever been, and I know you love me too. So don't beat yourself up about this. It doesn't matter to me. I'm fine. We're fine. That's all I care about."

Randy sniffed softly, pushing the back of his wrist across his cheek. It was times like this that he realised why he loved Trish so much. But he couldn't let her forgive him like that when he hadn't even apologised for everything that had happened. Opening his mouth to speak, he was cut off again. Trish's lips were against his in an instant, insistent and teasing as the sucked on his bottom lip.

Resting her weight on her arms, Trish felt unsteady and almost slipped, but Randy's arms were around her before she had the chance, holding her steadily next to him. Their lips melted together in a tenderly warm kiss. Without words, they could say so much to one another, reaching a level of understanding most could only hope for.

Unfortunately, the lack of oxygen Trish was receiving ignited a terribly insistent pounding in her skull. Groaning, Trish pulled back, resting her head against Randy's shoulder as her pulse slammed around in her skull, bringing tears to her eyes. Sensing her pain, Randy glided his hands up and down her back, carefully resting her back against her pillows.

Trish whimpered as the pain reached an almost unbearable level. Just when he thought he should call for a Nurse, Randy breathed a sigh of relief as Trish slowly opened her eyes, her chest rising and falling in a more regular rhythm. Motioning to speak, Trish was cut off by the gentle knock at the door. Casting a glance past Randy, her eyes widened to bursting point, seeing the very last person she could ever expect to see.

Dressed in faded, torn jeans and with the hood of her jacket pulled up over her head, Jazz looked about as passive as Trish had ever seen her. Seemingly nervous, Jazz wringed her hands in front of her, as Randy raised from the bed, standing to his full height in a menacing position as he glared at the woman who had been a constant thorn in Trish's side.

Clearing her throat, avoiding the gaze of Orton, the Women's Champion spoke. "May I come in?"

Nodding in pure shock, Trish could only watch as Jazz ventured into the room. Her mind whirred with possibilities. Would Jazz really throw down with Trish right here and now? Was she planning on smothering Trish in her sleep had she not been awake?

Unanswered questions were all Trish had as Jazz stopped next to the bed, pulling the hood back down from her face.

"How are you feeling?" her voice was thick and velvety, void of any threatening tones. If anything, Jazz simply sounded uncertain.

"Sore. Very sore." Trish answered, eyes focused on Jazz before her.

"The uh…the girls backstage are really concerned about you." jazz noted, shuffling her feet in front of her.

"That's sweet," Trish couldn't keep the tone of incredulity from her voice, "can I ask why you're here? Seriously, I couldn't fight you now even if I wanted to."

Jazz looked back up to lock gazes with Trish, digging her hands into her pockets.

"I ain't here to fight Trish," Jazz admitted, "I came because…well…look Trish, it's no secret we're not friends. I hate you, you hate me and we've fought over the belt for years. But Sunday night, I watched your match believe it or not. And, as much as I didn't want to admit it, I was really impressed by what you did out there. You fought your ass off in the toughest match there is and pinned Kane for god's sake. I know think you're a crazy ass bitch, especially since you got head smashed through some glass by your boy over there, but you've also earned my respect. I now see why everyone calls you the greatest female wrestler there is."

Taken aback by Jazz's admission, Trish could only open and close her mouth in abject shock as Jazz smiled softly.

"Wow…I mean, coming from you…that means a lot." Trish admitted, feeling a soft blush creeping to her cheeks.

"Well, I mean it." Jazz continued, "I don't know if I could have done what you did in that match. I guess I was wrong about you Trish. You're one tough ass bitch, and I admire you for your guts and determination. So now you gotta rest up and get back to fighting condition, so I can fuck you up all over again."

Jazz released a wicked chuckle, to which Trish could only join in on. Slowly, she accepted the hand Jazz offered, and shook the other woman's hand honestly and without pretence. Saying so much via their eyes, Trish was in a daze long after Jazz retreated and left the room. She came back to her senses as Randy slid onto the bed next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, running his fingers up and down her upper arm.

"What the hell was that?" Trish giggled. If it wasn't for Randy being in the room, Trish would have wondered if she was dreaming.

"That was some amazing shit. And she doesn't like anyone. Hell, I wish I recorded that." Randy smiled as Trish relaxed against his body, her head naturally finding a spot on the expanse of pectoral muscle. "Say you'll marry me."

Randy didn't know where the statement came from, but he realised its what he had been thinking for quite some time. For some reason, he needed the affirmation that she was still his girl.

"I'll marry you Orton," Trish yawned animatedly, "just not right now. I'm sleepy, and I don't think I could make it down the aisle by myself. And I'd have to spend a few hours covering all these bruises up with makeup."

Randy smiled, relaxation flooding his muscles as Trish snuggled closer to his chest, preparing to drift into a deep sleep once more.

"Besides," she continued, "if I don't marry you…who else would?"

Randy chuckled heartedly at Trish's words. Even exhausted, beaten and high on medication, and she still had that sarcasm about her which he found irresistible. Glancing down, he saw Trish purring gently in the arms of a deep sleep. Gently kissing the top of her head, he rested his head on hers, allowing his own eyes to drift shut.

Whatever happened next didn't matter to Randy anymore. He was with the woman that he loved, and after every hardship, they were still standing.


	23. From This Moment

**_Authors Note : _Alright, so this was originally supposed to be the last chapter…'Follow Me Home' had 23 chapters, so it seemed right to finish 'Some Kind of Bliss' with 23 chapters…but gosh darn it, it seems as though you guys really want a wedding chapter :p **

**So as a thank you to everyone who has stuck with me since 'Follow Me Home', to everyone who reads and enjoys my stories, and to my faithful reviewers who, chapter after chapter take the time to post your thoughts…this chapter is dedicated to you guys for your love and support.**

**So, this is our last but one chapter. I still have one more to write to complete the story. Lyrics are from 'From This Moment' by Shania Twain. Please read and review, and as ever…I disclaim !**

"_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on"_

"For once in your life Trish," Lisa growled, folding her arms across her chest as she glared at her friend across the room, "couldn't you look fat in something?"

All at once, the collected women in the bride's preparation room broke into sustained giggles, with Trish having to rest her hand on the full length mirror in front of her for support. Clutching at her waist, she quickly dabbed at her eyes to stop the tears from smearing her eye make-up. Regaining her own composure, Lisa crossed the room to the smiling Stratus, landing a soft kiss on her friend's cheek.

"You look beautiful Trish. Really." Lisa smiled at Trish's reflection in the mirror. Following her friends eyes, Trish once again looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes still captivated by the beautiful gown that covered her tiny form. Gently running her hands down her torso, Trish's eyes travelled the length, unable to keep the smile down which curved her mouth into a beaming smile.

The dress, which everyone agreed, was one of them most beautiful wedding gowns ever created. The fully rouched strapless bodice was made of silk taffeta in flawless white, hugging to every curve and round of Trish's exquisite body. The multi-tiered French tulle skirt fell down over Trish legs in delicate waves, spreading out to give the appearance of a ball gown. In was a modern take on a classical look, which seemed to only enhance Trish's infinite beauty.

The golden lengths of her blonde hair were pulled delicately back into a French twist, held in place at the front with a glittering diamond encrusted tiara. At the back of her hair, silk butterflies with sparkling diamonds were clipped into her hair, giving Trish an almost ethereal elegance.

Looking at her completed gown in the mirror, Trish realised how worth it all the planning and worrying had been. She had painstakingly thought out the venue, the colours, the clothes, the food the guests…to a point where it had nearly driven Trish insane. She had dropped everything to return to the ring, for one final match for the richest prize in the business. Trish had failed to capture the belt, but she felt like a winner none the less.

In the past year and a half she had learned so much about herself, not only as a competitor but as a woman. In what could be described as a serious of beautiful disasters, she had met and fallen for the most amazing man she had ever known. No-one could say she had Randy had had an easy relationship. They were two opposite, fiery human beings, who found it difficult to be with one another. Yet somehow, they fought through all the challenges that had been presented to them, and they had done it together. In reality, all the trials and tribulations had led them to this point. Their wedding day.

Trish Stratus was at her wedding. And she was the bride. All the wishes and fantasies her younger self had ever made for a fairytale wedding and meeting her Prince Charming had suddenly come to life before her very eyes. Trish Stratus was in love, and she was about to vow to make that love last for the rest of her life. One small walk down a aisle, and that was it. She would give up her name to take on his. A small part of her rebelled against the idea of giving up her name, but it was quickly quieted.

After all, what girl wouldn't want to be Mrs. Randy Orton?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Trish looked up from her reflection into the smiling face of her father. His gentle eyes regarded Trish with such pride, that Trish couldn't help the colour creeping into her cheeks.

"Just thinking," Trish sighed, linking her arm into her fathers, "how funny it is when life just works itself out, y'know?"

John Stratigias nodded his head, understanding more than Trish realised. "I hope you're ready. It's time."

Trish stopped suddenly. Of course she knew this was her wedding and that she'd have to walk down the aisle at some point. But now it was upon her, she really didn't know what she was expected to do. From behind, her mother fussed with her hair, gently placing the veil down across her face, as Lisa handed Trish the bouquet of white roses. Looking back and forth between her family and friends, Trish felt more panicked than she had ever in life.

Luckily enough, her father was there to guide her, to show her where she needed to be. For a moment longer at least, Trish was happy to be a daughter. Standing before the large white doors, Trish could hear the wedding march beginning, and the faint shuffle of everyone in their seats turning to face the entrance and face the bride.

"From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on."

Painfully slowly, the double doors opened, revealing the bridal party. Randy's brow furrowed slightly as he couldn't see Trish through the procession. Trish and Randy's younger cousins came first, sprinkling pink rose petals as they walked forward, giggling shyly at the admiring guests.

Following the flower girls came Trish's bridesmaids. Randy smiled, recognising Lisa, Amy, Melina and Lillian as the walked forward, with his and Trish sisters following the Divas down the aisle. Licking his lips nervously, Randy raised his eyes to the entrance.

All at once, his breath was stolen away from his lungs. The words vision in white didn't seem to describe Trish as she walked forward into the chapel, seemingly glowing from the golden lighting filtering in behind her. As ever, Trish could only giggle as she took in the admiring glances from all around, floating across the ground in her beautiful gown. Fighting back the urge to break down and cry right there at the sight of his soon-to-be wife, Randy settled for a discreet sniff as his jaw hung loose.

Finally, as the music ended, Trish stood next to Randy, instinctively grabbing his hand, giving it a tender squeeze. Offering him a smile, Randy grinned uncontrollably as he faced he faced Father Malorey along with Trish.

"Dearly beloved," the white haired Irishman seemed to rumble as he talked, his hair seemingly dancing wildly around his head, "we are gathered here today in the presence of dearest friends and much loved family, and the everlasting Lord Almighty, to bare witness to the union of these two children in Holy Matrimony."

Trish licked her bottom lips as the father continued, rambling into a reading from the Bible which she wasn't paying attention to. Trish didn't seem to have the ability to take her eyes away from Randy, who continually smiled at her. She had seen him in tuxedos before, but his groomsman outfit made Trish want to do things she knew she shouldn't be thinking in a Church of all places.

"…and so, these two young people, very much in love, wish to express their deepest love for one another before you their friends and family. Who, may I ask, gives this woman away to be married."

"Her father." Trish father added, causing Trish to smile as he nodded, stepping back to leave Trish and Randy alone on the altar before Father Mallory.

"Very good. And the rings." As the Father uttered the words, Randy's younger brother stepped forward, holding a silk pillow with two rings resting on top, "I am told that you have memorised your vows. Randall, would you like to begin?"

Inhaling a deep breath, Randy turned to Trish, taking her hands between his own, his crystal blue eyes clouding with tears as he looked into her soft brown eyes.

"I, Randall Keith Orton, take you, Patricia Anne Stratigias, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my true love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to love, cherish and hold you. And with this ring, I pledge my undying love for you, and take you to be my wife for as long as we both shall live."

A sob echoed somewhere in the amongst the guests at Randy's tender words, as he slipped the gold band over Trish's finger. Breathing a sigh of relief, Randy was pleased he managed to keep it together to get through his vows. If he could make it through Trish's, it would be nothing short of a miracle. Choking back her own tears, Trish only nodded as she was motioned to begin her own vows.

"_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you"_

"I, Patricia Anne Stratigias take you, Randall Keith Orton, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my true love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to love, cherish and hold you. And with this ring, I pledge my undying love for you, and take you to be my husband for as long as we both shall live."

"_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on"_

With a shaking hand, Trish made no effort to brush the tear that glistened on her cheek as she slid the wedding ring over Randy's extended finger.

"And with that said, is there anyone here who can show just cause why these two should not be held together in Holy Matrimony? Let him speak now…or forever hold his peace." Trish felt her stomach churn at the words, for some reason petrified that someone would interrupt the wedding. She didn't know where the feeling came from, but it would be a fitting addition to their relationship for someone to get involved.

However, Father Mallory's voice silenced her fears once more. "Very well. By the power vested in me by the Church and Holy God, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride"

"_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you"_

Randy's grinned unashamedly as his fingers gripped the hem of Trish's veil, carefully pulling back over head, exposing her beautiful smile in its fullest. Resting his hand on her cheek, this thumb brushed away the single tear that Trish had shed, before softly melting his lips against hers. Lost in the sensation of Randy's lips, Trish was barely aware of the explosion of cheers and applause from the collected guests at their kiss.

What happened next was a total blur to Trish, one which was only cleared when she watched the wedding video back. Randy took her hand and led her back down the aisle and out through the chapel doors to the waiting car, in a brisk jog, running through the outstretched arms and cheers from everyone around them. Showered in confetti as they made their exit, the couple hurried into the back of the car, waving at the gathered guests before they were driven away to their hotel to make preparations for the wedding reception.

Relaxing back into Randy's embrace, Trish giggled as she struggled to move the layers of dress away so he could see Trish clearly.

"We did it." Randy pointed out, finally breaking free of the material.

"We did." Trish agreed giggling, locking her fingers with Randy's.

"So, how does it feel being Mrs. Orton?" Randy grinned, before looking perplexed at Trish's expression.

"Don't you mean how it feels being Mr. Stratus?" Trish giggled at Randy's expression as he leaned across the seat to reach Trish, his hand disappearing up beneath her wedding dress.

"Mrs. Orton." he whispered, kissing at her neck.

"Mr. Stratus." she giggled, tracing her fingers up and down the length of his back.

"Mrs. Orton." Randy asserted, cutting Trish off with another kiss. Feeling the need to be stubborn drain from her, Trish giggled into Randy's mouth. She would let him win this round…for now anyway.

"_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on"_


	24. Enjoy

_**Authors Note : **Alright guys and gals, this is it. The final chapter of 'Some Kind of Bliss'. _

_It's been a real blast writing this story, and I've loved the feedback I've had from everyone. Being an inexperienced writer, it was so much fun to push the relationship between Randy and Trish in different ways - to see what emotions I could draw from them as a couple and individuals. I want to thank you all for sticking with me, even when you weren't sure what I was doing and where I going with the story ( i.e killing Trish) I made it through the several death threats, so that's got to be something right?_

_There are a certain number of people I need to say a big thank you too, and to being with they are my faithful reviews. You guys are the most amazing people. You take the time to read and review what I write, which means the world to me. You've given me the confidence and drive to write this story when I didn't think I could, and made me want to better myself as a writer. _

_So to **Kimberley, Jhanelle, Nicole, crazybutcute20 **(you've been with me the longest and I don't know your name!), **Courtney, Lia, Mandamirra10, Tayla, Amariz** I thank you all so very much for your love and support._

_As well as those listed above, thank you to **fallenforHIM, kimberlin, princessrkocena, DaGirl, FulloSpunk** for adding me to your alerts/favourites. _

_And thank you to those who read my stories. You guys number over a hundred, but as I don't know names I can't thank you personally, but whoever you are, I thank you for reading my story and hope you guys have enjoyed the story. Your continued support is awesome as always. Thank you._

_Finally, my thanks go to '**The Queen' **for her inspiration and help during my manic moments, giving me her wealth of experience via PM! You're the best!_

_Lyrics are from Janet Jackson's 'Enjoy'. Please read and review guys, it's the last chapter!_

_So - for all you crazy kids, here's the final chapter - **'Enjoy'**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Wake up 7 am, 'bout time we do it again  
Sunshine today, I better make plans  
Cause it rained yesterday, but that was ok  
Can't complain, I love it either way"  
_

Paradise tends to be a word thrown around far too easily, Randy had always thought. Many places, areas and sensations claimed to be the closest thing to paradise one could find on earth, but they always seemed to fall short. Having said all that, Randy would like nothing better than at this moment to call up whoever edited the dictionary, and give them the true definition of the word. In was this moment, this feeling, this 'knowing' that everything was complete and as it should be.

Just twelve hours ago, he had been standing in a small Missouri chapel, watching the most beautiful woman in the world making her way down the aisle to give herself to him for the rest of their lives. Although Trish may never know it, that was the greatest gift Randy had ever been given. To be giving something so precious as Trish's happiness to care for, for her to actively want to spend the rest of her life together with him was the most exciting and terrifying prospect. They had left the chapel amongst the celebrations and cheers of the people closest to them in their lives. The car journey had seemed to last a lifetime, as the couple simply looked into one another's eyes.

On reaching the hotel, Randy had been the perfect gentleman, carrying Trish over the threshold of their hotel room door. Of course, the 'gentleman' act was out the window as Randy practically tore Trish out of her wedding dress, and taken her straight to their bed. Not that Trish had minded at all, she had been dying to get at Randy since she had seen him in that outfit.

Indeed, the pair had spent so much time 'celebrating' their wedding that they had been late down to their own reception.

A quick change later and both had been downstairs just in time for the speeches to begin. Blushing like a pair of naughty school children caught in the act, they had settled themselves into their seats much to the chuckle and knowing looks from their friends and families.

To break with convention, Trish had made her own speech, about how much she loved the man she now called her husband. Randy felt himself blushing as she told the audience what a great and loving man he was. Randy only hoped he could live up to what Trish saw in him.

In was no secret Randy was seen as arrogant and self absorbed. Indeed, before Trish, his only concern was himself, not to mention the fact that he had been with pretty much every woman in the locker room, and countless ring groupies. But Trish had changed all that. What had started as a challenge for Randy quickly gave way to his understanding that he could and did have feelings, and in fact they were for the Canadian angel he had unwittingly fallen for. Everything in Randy existed for Trish.

"_Living everyday like it's my last  
I refuse to be stuck in the past  
People actin' like machines  
Cause they're scared to live their dreams  
No not me"_

His own personal happiness, his future with the WWE didn't mean a thing anymore for Randy. All that he cared about, all that he would ever care about from this day on would be Trish Stratus. _Wait - Trish Orton _nowRandy didn't bother to fight the smile that touched his lips as the words tumbled around in his head

_My wife. Trish is my wife_. Grinning uncontrollably, he glanced over to see where his new wife was.

All at once his eyes fell across her body and Randy sighed contentedly. If nothing else, Trish had an awesome sense of pleasure. She had taken it upon herself to organise everything - from the wedding right down to their Honeymoon. And did Randy ever appreciate his wife's taste. After the reception, the pair had hurried to the airport and boarded a plane to being their honeymoon. And in true Randy Orton style, he had made sure he and Trish had celebrated their wedding once more in the aeroplane bathroom.

On arrival at their destination, Randy noted He had never been to Maui before, but now he felt as though he had fallen in love with the place. Their first activity had been to take a yacht trip out onto the waters surrounding the island. The sun was gently setting in the distance, shading the calm waters in the most beautiful dusky pinks and purples, the crisp white of the boat gently rocking back and forth in a gentle warm breeze.

And enjoying the sensation to the maximum was Trish herself. Stripped down to a white bikini set, with a pink sarong wrapped loosely around her waist, she was stretched out on the flat area of the deck, her legs curves slightly giving Randy a full view of the delicious round of her ass.

Licking his lips, Randy snatched up the wicker hamper, and crossed across the boat, towards the relaxing Trish.

"_I just enjoy and celebrate, Enjoy the love we make  
Enjoy, appreciate, Enjoy  
Just keep on doing it, 'til my hearts content  
And enjoy when someone smiles, Enjoy  
So just enjoy the simple things, Enjoy the day life brings  
Enjoy the song love sings, Enjoy  
Just keep on doing it, 'til your hearts content  
And enjoy the gift of life  
Enjoy"_

Carefully placing the hamper down, Randy dropped onto his knees, and slowly crawled up over Trish body, resting the flats of his arms down on either of her sides balancing his weight evenly. Trish giggled as she felt the expanse of Randy's naked warm chest resting against her own skin. Dipping his head, Randy's lips captured Trish's in a slow, sensual kiss, causing Trish to moan into his mouth as her back arched upwards.

Slowly rolling to the side, Randy rested next to Trish, locking his fingers with hers. Resting her head on his chest, Trish traced patterns across the back of Randy's hand with her thumb as he lay contentedly watching the changing colours of the sky.

"_If you wanna find the paradise  
Do it now never too late to try  
Lose your inhibitions  
Let your inspiration set you free"_

"Baby?" Trish was the one to break the silence, her chocolate eyes looking expectantly up at Randy.

"Mmmm?" Randy replied, lazily glancing down at Trish.

"Did you ever think we'd make it this far?" Trish looked hopefully into Randy's eyes, hoping he would say he did.

Sensing Trish's hopes, Randy still saw no reason to lie to her. "I always hoped we would. But I wasn't sure, y'know?"

Trish nodded slowly, waiting for Randy to continue. "It's like, we've faced so much. I've changed so much, and so have you. Any relationship involves work, but I think we've had more than out fair share of hardship. This year especially. But we made it through, like I knew we would. And we stayed together. Which I'm glad of, because I love you so much Trish. Sometimes I don't get things right, and I can be hard work I know. But from the second we started dating, I knew I couldn't imagine my life without you. I had to keep you in my life, it wasn't even a decision. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"I'm not exactly the easiest person to love either Randy," Trish admitted, planting soft kisses on her husband's throat and neck, "I'm stubborn, far too opinionated and I hate it when I don't get my way. But you've stood by me and support me through everything. Even when things got really bad, you always had my back. And I will always do the same for you, even if I'm not working anymore."

"So, you're sure you won't come back to RAW?" Randy asked, a hint of concern in his voice, "you're giving up your dream?"

"I don't know if I'll stay away forever. Maybe 12 months down the line I'll miss it too much, and maybe I won't miss it at all" Trish observed diplomatically, "but…I guess right now other stuff means more to me. I don't see it as giving up my dream, more like I going with a different one. I guess for now I just want to be Mrs. Orton for a while. Are you okay with that?"

Randy looked down at Trish with a smile, kissing the tip of her nose. "Whatever makes you happy baby girl." Trish giggled, relaxing against Randy's body, her head drifting towards a contented slumber.

"Still my girl?" Randy finally spoke, the words tumbling lazily over his lips as he too fell to the clutches of slumber.

"Always." Trish replied, dropping arm across Randy's chest, tracing it up and down his sculpted chest, "even legally now."

Trish pointed the fact out by waving her hand in Randy's direction, her rings glinting delicately in the dim light of the evening.

"I love you Trish." Randy turned his to face Trish, who smiled sweetly.

"I love you too," leaning her head forward, Trish brushed her lips against Randy's, "so, what happens now?"

Randy seemed to ponder the question for a moment. It was a good one. What did happen now that the pair were married. Deciding to echo Trish's sentiment for a long time ago, from when they had just gotten together standing in an arena car park "We'll just see how it goes baby."

Trish giggled at the memory, now wrapping her leg around Randy's. Sliding his arm beneath Trish's body, he pulled her closer to him, somehow not being able to get enough of her body resting on his.

Trish knew that with both of them laying here on the deck and not steering the yacht wasn't exactly the most intelligent thing to do, but she couldn't honestly say she cared.

Trish had no idea of what the future would bring, of what could happen in their marriage…if their relationship was anything to go by, it was surely going to be an interesting journey.

But those were problems for another time. For the here and now, she and Randy were together.

Trish smiled to herself. She married to the man that she loved more than life itself. Once again, it became clear to her : -

_She should just enjoy it_.

"_I just enjoy and celebrate, Enjoy the love we make  
Enjoy, appreciate, Enjoy  
Just keep on doing it, 'til my hearts content  
And enjoy when someone smiles, Enjoy  
So just enjoy the simple things, Enjoy the day life brings  
Enjoy the song love sings, Enjoy  
Just keep on doing it, 'til your hearts content  
And enjoy the gift of life  
Enjoy"_

_**P.S I'll be back soon guys with my third Trish/Randy instalment of this story. Love and Light to you all! Reece**_


End file.
